Favors
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Quinn wants to see Beth. Rachel says she'll help but she needs a favor first.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for no stories and not replying to comments/messages. Family issues and school troubles. But here's a story. I found the prompt on glee kink. :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>She got rid of the pink, the trashy clothes and the nose rings. What more can she do? After three months of changing everything she had made of herself during the summer, Shelby still wont let Quinn see her daughter. Not after she came to visit Beth one day and when she was about to knock Puck came out putting his shirt on. Shelby had seen and told her to leave. She only got a glimpse of Beth, but she was absolutely beautiful. Quinn needed to see her baby again and she knew just how to do it. No, she was not going to kidnap her baby. She was going to get Rachel to convince Shelby. It was a perfect plan, Rachel was always trying to be friends with her, so if Quinn agreed to be friends with her and they started talking about Beth, she could bring it up and get Rachel to let Shelby see her little girl.<p>

It was November, a month away from Sectionals, and end of the school day when Quinn came up to the girl she needed for her plan to work.

"Hey, Rach. What are you doing after school today?" Quinn asked, in her innocent but husky voice. She leaned on the locker by Rachel's

"Well, Quinn. I am probably going to be at home, finishing my homework and practicing a new song I wanted to perform for Glee Club tomorrow. Why do you ask?" The brunette had finished putting her books into her backpack, so she faced the hazel eyed girl, waiting for her to answer the question.

"I was just wandering if you maybe wanted to hangout? We could watch a movie or do whatever you want. You asked me for friendship many times in the past years and I was hoping that offer still stands?" was finished with a small smile. Quinn wasn't lying , she did want a friendship with the girl.

Rachel's eyes widened at the blonde's revelation. Quinn Fabray was asking for a friendship, the girl she fantasizes about daily. The girl was straight as a ruler but she could start with a friendship for now. Besides, Quinn may be as straight as a ruler, but some rulers are bendable. Smirking at that thought she replied, "I would love it if we could be friends, Quinn. Of course my offer still stands. Ever since I broke up with Finn, I've had a lot more free time and if you want, we can head on over to my house, hangout and maybe you can sleepover."

Quinn smiled, part 1-complete. She can now check getting Rachel Berry to be her friend in her special notebook. "Sure, I'll meet you there, I have to go get my change of clothes from my house." Quinn lifted her bag from the floor and placed it on her shoulder, getting ready to leave for her home.

"Okay! I'll see you later, Quinn!"

"Bye, Rach." She walked down the hallway, about to turn a corner when she tossed a soft smile across her shoulder.

When Quinn gets home she puts her backpack on her desk, having finished all her homework before the end of the day, she didn't need to worry about it until Monday. She finds her special notebook hidden in the masses of books in her bookshelf. She pulls it out and writes a check-mark next to the writing that says _Part 1 - Get Rachel to be your friend. _She quickly puts away the notebook, grabs a duffel bag and throws the clothes and the necessities she'll need for her weekend with Rachel. She was just about to leave her house when Quinn's phone rang.

"Yes?"

_"Hey Q!"_

"What do you need?"

_"Britt was wanting to have a threesome with you. C'mon Q. You told us under the bleachers that you weren't interested in the boys."_

"That doesn't mean I'm a lesbian, it meant that I don't want to date anyone right now!"

_"Whatever Q! Call us when you're done being a __pressed lemon."_

"What does that even m" Dial tone. Santana had hung up on her. Quinn got out of the house and to her car. After putting her stuff in the back seat she started making her way to Rachel's after sending the shorter girl a text saying she would be there in ten minutes.

Halfway there though, her mind started reeling. 'Do Santana and Britney really think I'm a lesbian? I'm not, I mean, I've kissed them from truth or dare and stuff.. but that's it. What if other people think I'm a lesbian too? Whatever... I'll deal with that after I'm able to see Beth.' She was so in her thoughts, she didn't even see that she had pulled up to Rachel's house. She grabbed her bag and made her way to Rachel's front door. She had her hand poised up to knock when Rachel pulled the door open with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Quinn! You made it!"

"Yeah, sorry, Rachel. Santana called and I didn't want to talk to her while I was driving."

"Well, that's very safe of you. Come in, it's getting cold."

"Not that bad outside, but thank you." Quinn walked in and lifted her bag higher in her hand, eyebrow raised. "Where should I put this, Rach?"

"Here! Let's go put it in my room? Is there anything you want to do?" They were walking up the stairs now, Rachel in front, leading the way, and Quinn following closely behind.

"We can do whatever you want. It's your house I'm in." Quinn said, with a smile in her voice. She never knew Rachel was this nice.

It had been four hours since Quinn went to Rachel's house. They had ordered vegan pizza and had just got done with a movie, Funny Girl of course, the two girls were now laying in Rachel's bed.

"I want to know what happened between you and Finn." Quinn asked quietly, as to not freak Rachel out, from the silence she just broke.

"I'll tell you, but you don't have feelings for him, do you? I'm not trying to be rude, but you two do have history."

"Don't worry, Rach. I have no feelings whatsoever for Finn, or any guy for that matter." Rachel's eyes widened, 'Maybe she is a lesbian, or bisexual. She just sad she isn't interested in any guys. I may have a chance!'

"Okay, Quinn. Well, after the opening night of West Side Story, I went over to Finn's house and came to talk to him. He was upset that a football recruiter from OSU had turned him down. I told him how there will be something else for him and then we... well we had intercourse.. shortly after, I realized Santana was right, having sex with Finn was disgusting and he really is like a sweaty sack of potatoes. I went home to think about things and I had come to terms that we had 'pity sex' and he was totally okay with it when days before that I wanted to have sex so I could be better in the play. It was not the appropriate thing to do, but he said no. He says yes though when something was for him.

I stayed with him, hoping he would change. When he told me how Santana was being rude to him he gloated about saying that Santana should just come out. I yelled at him and stormed out of his room, I then contemplated breaking up with him. When Santana slapped him and said how she was going to be publicly outed I waited until everyone left, slapped him myself, and broke up with him. I told him how he was selfish and that if anything didn't benefit him in some way, he hated it. That was that and we haven't spoken since. I'm not upset about it because breaking up with him has helped me realize I don't need" she quieted her voice to wear Quinn couldn't hear, "or want" she spoke louder now, "a man to be successful."

"Wow, Rach. I mean I'm sorry that your first time was that way, but you care so much for everyone and Santana as well. You really do deserve someone better than Finn."

"Thank you, Quinn. You do as well. You deserve someone better than all these boys here." 'boys anywhere.' "I'm going to hug you now okay?"

"Okay." was whispered softly. A soft but comforting hug guided them into one another's arms.

'Maybe this friendship can be a really good thing.' The blonde thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: When Shelby starts to withhold Beth from her, Quinn goes to Rachel for help. She begs her to go to Shelby and plead with her to let Quinn see Beth. Rachel says she'll do it, but she needs a favor first. **

* * *

><p>Their friendship has been great. Quinn was waiting to ask Rachel about Shelby and Beth, because she truly has been enjoying Rachel's friendship. It's the first real one she's ever had. Rachel was coming over today to work on a duet for Glee Club. Quinn had her special notebook out and was going through her plans, she was on part 6 of her plan right now, <em>Show Shelby you deserve to know Beth<em>_. _She had crossed that out, along with many other parts. She really wanted to know Beth but was debating on throwing the whole notebook away and just confronting Rachel. Rachel had just texted her saying she was at a stop sign and would be there in five minutes.

Practically jumping out of her chair, she realized she hadn't even payed attention to the time and was still in her pajamas, sweatpants and a long sleeved Glee Club t-shirt, and it was noon. She went to her closet and put on jeans and let her t-shirt stay the same. Her hair already looked fine. Having short hair meant Quinn didn't have to do much to make it look good. She was picking up clothes from the floor of her room, when the doorbell rang. Quinn looked around and deemed her room presentable for Rachel and walked down the staircase, stood by the mirror next to the front door, and checked her make up. Once sure she looked good, Quinn opened the door to reveal Rachel, hair straight, jeans and a Wicked t-shirt slightly covered by a jacket. Rachel's big binder of songs and lyrics was in her right hand. Quinn grabbed it and opened the door wider for Rachel to show it's okay to come in. "Hey, Rachel. Come on in."

"Hey. I've got some ideas for our duet if you want to get working on it now. We can watch movies and do the usual after wards." Rachel said in a warm smile.

"Of course, why don't we head up stairs."

An hour later and Quinn was tired of singing, not with Rachel, she'd never get tired of that. She was just tired of singing the same song, they had been singing Paradise by Coldplay for a good 45 minutes. Quinn had suggested that they do an acoustic version of it. Rachel loved the idea. "Rach, I love the song and we sound amazing, but can we take a short break. My throat kind of hurts, I probably need some water."

"Sure, Fluffs. We can stop rehearsing today if you want. We sound excellent and can probably just do a run through during lunch the day before we perform the song on Tuesday."

'She used the nickname. No matter how cute it is, I can't help but get a little flushed when I hear it.' Quinn thought. Rachel had given her that nickname when they were watching Despicable Me, Quinn's choice. The movie had gotten to the part wear Agnes sees the unicorn and screams "It's so fluffy!" Quinn had done an impression of it and the impression was spot on. Ever since then Rachel sometimes called her Fluffs.

Quinn let out a chuckle at the memory, "Okay, well. I'm gonna go downstairs to get some water and fruit, I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Actually, I need to use the restroom."

"K, Rach! See you in a few." Quinn went downstairs to the kitchen and Rachel went into the restroom. The brunette only had to wash her hands, so she would be back way before the blonde would. She returned and was going to sit on the bed and wait for her when a bright pink notebook caught her attention. She took the few steps to the desk and stopped right in front of it. There was a notebook in front of her, it was open, but she could se that on the cover, it was pink. Mentally debating wether or not to actually look and see what was written on the first page. Rachel shook her head and just looked what the page said. _How to get Shelby to let me see Beth: _was written in Quinn's spidery handwriting, Rachel saw that part one of the plan had a check next to it, that was the only plan that wasn't scratched out. She read it out loud to herself, "Get Rachel to be your friend." Quinn had walked in carrying a bottle of water and a tray of cut fruit right when Rachel read the words.

"Rachel! Why are you reading that? That's private!" Quinn yelled, she wasn't angry, but more guilty and upset that she was caught. She hadn't meant for Rachel to see that, ever.

"I was going to take a seat on the bed when the pink notebook caught my attention, it was already open where anyone could see it. I couldn't help myself. Are you really one to ask question, though? I mean. The only reason your friends with me is so I'd what? Get Shelby to let you see Beth? I didn't think you would use me like that. I'm just going to go." Rachel trailed off. She didn't want Quinn to see her this upset.

"Rachel! That's not how it is! Shelby wont let me see Beth at all! I came to visit her once and when I did, Puck was walking out the door and he was putting his shirt back on. Shelby saw me and told me to leave and never come back. I only got to see a little bit of Beth and she looks so beautiful. I need to know my daughter before it's too late." Quinn was almost in tears by this point. Everything was going downhill.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened, Quinn. Would you please continue and tell me how being my friend would help."

"I didn't want to be your friend only so you could help me. I really did and still do want to be your friend. It's just that if I was your friend, it would be easier to get closer to Beth and I got to spend time with you." Quinn blushed at how that sounded. 'It's going to seem like I have a crush on her.'

"Well. I'll still be your friend. I'm not mad at you, Fluffs. Just upset that you would have to fill out and waste your time on a whole notebook when you could of asked me in the first place." Rachel smirked, with an evil glint in her eye. She had a plan and was going to make sure that it damn well happened.

"Really? Thank you so much, Rach!" Quinn hugged Rachel, happy she didn't lose a friend. "You would've said yes? Wow. I'm so dumb. Well, would you Rachel?" Quinn swallowed, "Would you convince Shelby to let me see Beth."

Rachel took a step back and her smirk deepened, this was going to be good. "Quinn, I will convince Shelby on one condition."

"Anything, Rachel!"

"I will convince Shelby if you do me." Quinn's eyes widened. 'What the hell!'

"I'm sorry.. I don't think I heard you, you want me to do what?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes, me. This isn't that hard to understand, Quinn."

"Why? Your not even a lesbian! You dated boys! You were in love with Finn!"

"That doesn't matter, Quinn. Actually, you never asked me if I was one or not. But, yes I am a lesbian, Quinn. And if you want to see Beth, you will repay me in sexual flavors."

"That's ridiculous! Get out, Rachel! Leave!" Quinn, yelled. She thought this was a crazy joke to Rachel, and she needed time to herself.

"Fine, Quinn. I'm being serious, though. This isn't a joke. I'll see you at school tomorrow and if you still want to do the duet then we can. Think about your answer and let me know tomorrow." Rachel was gone right after she had said that. The shorter girl had wanted to give Quinn time, so she did.

"Fucking ridiculous." was muttered all the way to the bathroom, where she peeled off her clothes to take a shower. Quinn was still really uncomfortable with her body after Beth, but it was so worth it. She had made such a beautiful baby. Quinn started singing Paradise, it was in her head since she sang it all day, today. When done with her shower she got dressed, ate some fruit, brushed her teeth and went to bed. Today had been exhausting for both girls.

Quinn got up much earlier then normal so she could think about her answer. She wanted to say no, she didn't want to do sexual things to Rachel, because she was _not_ a lesbian. But she also really wants to see her daughter. Beth means so much to her and Quinn doesn't want to miss more than she already has in Beth's life. She wasn't staying in Lima, she was going to NYU, but she doesn't want to never properly meet her daughter. Quinn quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth. Quinn was too nervous to eat so she decided to skip out on breakfast today. Her mom was gone and wouldn't be back until tonight, she was visiting her older sister Cassie out in Los Angeles.

She got into her car and drove to school. She wanted enough time to talk to Rachel and get to class on time. She arrived after five very short minutes. Grabbing her backpack from the back seat, she walked into the school and headed to her locker. After putting everything away in it's place, she thought to where Rachel would be. 'Choir room.' With her binder held in front of her chest and few students walking the halls, Quinn walked to her desired destination. She peaked into the glass and saw Rachel sitting down, playing the piano. She opened the door and Rachel turned her head, saw Quinn and smiled.

"Hello, Quinn. Do you have your answer?" Rachel asked with a cocky smile.

'I can't fucking believe this.' Quinn thought. "Uhh. Yeah, I do."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you or will you not do sexual favors for me if you get to see Beth?" Rachel was getting impatient.

"Yes, I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to tata2060 and Ad3n for the reviews! Tata2060- **** I'm going to try and brush up on my spanish here: Muchas Gracias por tus palabras bonitas! Esta es mi primera historia con mas de uno capítulo! :) Ad3n- Thanks! Yeah, it does seem kind of odd for Rachel to do that, but you'll find out in this chapter! :) **

**This chapter will focus on Rachel and how she was feeling when all this happened. Ps- This is a really short chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She honestly hadn't meant to let that slip. Rachel was trying to keep her little secret under wraps for as long as she can remember laying eyes on the feisty blonde. When she saw what Quinn had wrote though, something in her snapped. Quinn had told her that she would have wanted to be friends with Rachel even if it wouldn't help her get to Beth. That part made her position change from pissed off to understanding.<p>

It wasn't so much that she wanted revenge on Quinn, as it was more of the fact that she had Quinn in the palm of her hand. Rachel thinking of Quinn begging had gotten her excited. Before her not so pure thoughts she was just going to have Quinn kiss her and make out with her for a little bit. She hadn't even noticed she was smirking or that the words 'do me' had escaped her mouth until it was too late, never being one to back down though, she held her head up high and repeated what she had said. It didn't shock her that Quinn kicked her out, she was more expecting a slap to the face. Rachel willingly left but not without telling Quinn that she was serious.

At home she acted like nothing big happened around her fathers, they would be okay with her telling Quinn she liked her, but Rachel doubted they wanted to hear that their 'Baby Girl' would ask or well, demand Quinn to do such a thing.

As Rachel was going through songs on her laptop she also thought about how things could go; Quinn could never speak to her again, ending one of the best and few friendships she's ever had, or Quinn would accept Rachel's proposition. She wasn't too worried if the blonde were to tell everyone she was a lesbian and had a big lesbian crush on the beautiful blonde, she has two dads who support her and will love her no matter what. Rachel fell asleep with a smile on her lips when she realized that Quinn really wanted to see her daughter, and even though Rachel felt a little guilty of bargaining the ability to see Beth for sex, she knew that Quinn would say yes.

When she awoke at six to do her morning exercise, she ran and listened to 'Feeling Good' by Michael Bublé. She arrived to school at seven after showering, getting dressed and eating an apple. Quinn wasn't at Rachel's or her own locker so after a few harsh but not affecting words from the football team, she made her way to the choir room to practice her scales. The short girl then started to play 'Paradise' on the piano when Quinn walked in, she pushed down that little sliver of nervousness and presented herself with a cocky, knowing smile. She could see the blonde's fake annoyed face anywhere, when Quinn said yes.

Holy shit. Quinn and her would be having sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 chapters in 1 day! Quinn's POV! Let me know if you want me to switch the POV's once in awhile or prefer a specific one! :)**

* * *

><p>Well, fuck. I hadn't expected that kind of reaction from Rachel, I thought the tiny girl would attack me and make us do things right at this moment. But no, Rachel just stood still, her eyes just gazing into mine. It was kind of scaring me, how intense this little staring contest was so I turned my head to look at the clock, 7:30, we still had thirty minutes until school started. Right at that moment, Rachel chose to talk.<p>

"Well, Quinn. I'm glad you accepted my offer. I know you must feel this is a really weird situation we are in and that I would still like to remain friends with you."

"Oh yeah. I mean, sure, it kind of freaked me out at first, but I'll do anything to see Beth again.. We can still be friends, Rach. I would of still wanted to be friends with you either way." I said shyly, rubbing the back of my neck. Nervous habit. I felt the weight of another person on me as Rachel jumped onto me and gave me the best hug I've ever had. Wait, what? No. It wasn't the best hug. I've had better with plenty of other guys. Like Sam. Stupid Fabray, having a 'blonde moment'. I was so in shock that she jumped on me that I couldn't support both of our weight, we went tumbling down. Thank god I didn't hit my head, that would of been messy. Rachel landed a giggling mess on top of me.

"Fluff! We need to discuss the rules to our agreement, okay?" Oh great. We couldn't avoid this until we were at home? I look up at the ceiling, wishing Batman would come into here and say that he needs me for an important mission, then I wouldn't have to do this with Rachel right now. Batman's awesome. Like, if I could be his sidekick, I so would. Though with my amazingness I would probably end up being my own super hero and Batman would be like, my best friend. Iron Man's pretty bad ass too. Da Da Dadada Dadadadadadadada, I am IronMan! Oh shit, Rachel's talking.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Woops. Stupid amazing superheroes. Focus Quinn. Focus!

"As I said, we need to discuss how this should go. I think that you tell me what you are willing to do and I'll see how long I can get you to see Beth." Sounds fair enough.

"Alright. We can do that. I mean, when do you want to start this umm.." I stumbled trying to find the words... This was really embarrassing, how was I supposed to know 'lesbian things'?

"Sexual encounters? Agreements? You talk quite a bit when you're comfortable. It's just me, Rachel. I don't understand why your being all shy now." She gave me a small smile. Maybe it's because I'm going to have sex with you pretty soon?

"It's okay, Rach. I'm probably just tired. I was up doing homework."

"I'm sorry to hear that! I'm sure you'll get a good nights rest. How about this, on Friday Shelby drops off Beth. You can come over and see your daughter. Either on Thursday or Saturday you can make it up to me." Rachel had a smirk on her face as she said that. Damn, she's sneaky. I really don't want to have sec with her. Rachel is really pretty and stuff, but she's a girl. I'm not supposed to be with girls.

I begrudgingly nod in agreement. I don't want to do it Saturday because I will most likely still be in shock that I got to see Beth, plus I'm going to a comic book store with Mike. Ever since I cut my hair and swore off being a cheerio, Mike and I got kind of close. He saw me one day, pretending to read a magazine that had a comic book inside of it. From that day on, we've been close friends. The Secret Nerd Heard if you will..._Woah_..Where the fuck did that stupid name come from? Whatever, we're close friends. No one except him and Tina, his girlfriend, know I'm into comics, Pokemon, and Superheroes.

"Okay. Well, I actually can't do Saturday, so I mean if your free, I guess we can do this stuff on Thursday." Her eyes light up with excitement.. oh god. What have I gotten myself into?

"I'm free on Thursday, Quinn!" The bell rung, signaling that it was time for us to start making our way to classes. "If it's okay with you, I want for you to do eat me. Don't worry, my lips wont tell anyone what happens if you don't want them to. I'll see you later!"

The next two days literally went by with absolutely nothing going on. A few occasional texts from Rachel, asking how I was and reminding me that today was when I would go to her house to do.. stuff.

Thursday morning before school and I went to Santana's locker and waited for her. I saw her walking towards me and I straightened my posture.

"Hey Q! You finally agree to that threesome?" She whispered in my ear. I felt a tingle in my spine when her lips touched my ear. Backing away a few inches I regained myself. That was weird.. Maybe I need to go to the nurse, what if I'm having spinal problems? I saw Santana smirking and remembered what transpired a few seconds ago.

"Santana. I don't want to have sex with you and Britts. Okay?" When did my voice get that husky? I knew I'd always have a bit of a husky voice. But this was like a whole new level of husk.

"Whatever, Pressed Lemon. What do you need? You should be on your knees bowing at the ability to be in my presence." Cocky bitch.

"Oh, Santana. I love how conceited you are. Really. It's charming." My voice was oozing with sarcasm. I saw her making a hand motion to move on with the conversation so I did. "Okay. I'm going to tell you something, you are not to tell anyone. You can tell Brittany but make sure neither of you tell no one! I mean it!"

"Geez, Q. What are you doing having rendezvous nights with a girl now?" I paled. Is there a sign on my saying that? I have no idea how she knew that. "I was kidding! But apparently, you are. Spill."

Shit! "Okay. Rachel and I are friends now. Shelby wont let me see Beth because when I went to Shelby's house to see Beth, Puck came walking out putting his shirt back on. I thought something was going on, but by the way Shelby reacted I knew they were having sex. She saw me and now wont let me see Beth. Rachel thought I was her friend only so I can convince her to let me see Shelby. I told her how I actually wanted to be friends with her. She said that she would do it, if we did sexual things. So now here I am, needing to know how to 'eat a girl out' which really? What is that? Is that like when your kissing her neck and biting it, like your eating something?" I stopped, took a few deep breaths than looked at Santana who was smirking.

"Quinn. You sound like Berry. Secondly, for someone who is a great kisser, you have horrible knowledge on 'sexual things'" she sniggered, "Secondly, I'm proud that Berry has the balls to do that. Damn, I might need to hang with her sometime. You need to know how to eat a girl out... Would you like a real life demonstration, video, article or see Britt's eat ice cream?" Her eyes darkened at the last suggestion.

"I have no idea how that will help but fine. Let's leave for lunch, get ice cream then come back." I left when I saw the Latina nod.

Lunch time came rather quickly and Santana bought Brittany ice cream, I watched her take a few licks as we sat in the park closest to McKinley. I was totally confused. Santana leaned over, "Okay. See how she's licking? That's what you do to Berry."

"I lick her neck lick that?"

"My. God. You are such a prude. You lick her vagina!" She screamed the last part, a few people looked around at us. I felt all the heat go to my face.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh! Now watch." When brittany finished her ice cream we headed back to school. I was driving and they were in the back. I parked in the parking lot and looked back. They were kissing and rubbing against each other in my car! Hell no!

"If you two are done defiling my fucking _car_, we need to go back to school." I look at myself to make sure I look good. I see that my cheeks are once again red. It must be getting hot outside...I didn't even notice that they were outside of my car until I heard Santana.

"Leggo Quinny! I wants to gets my mack on." I sighed and got out, she looked at me and smirked. "Nice blush, by the way. 3-way offer still stands."

"I'm not blushing! I'm just getting hot from the outside!" Why do they keep thinking I'm blushing. Why would I be?

"It's fucking November. I thought you were smart, whatever." The two ex cheerleaders walked away with their pinkies locked.

The rest of the day went by slow, much to my dismay. I went to my locker to get my backpack and head home. Rachel bounded up and shocked me. "Hey! You scared the crap out of me." Tiny ninja girl. That's how she does it. That's how she got me to agree to this to. Her and her ninja ways...

"Sorry! I was just wondering if we could car pool to my house?" She pouted, damn that pout. I can never say no. Once all my stuff was in my bag, I turned to her and quietly sighed.

"Sure, Rach. Do you have all your stuff ready?"

"Yes I do! Let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to my car. She was really eager to get home. On the way to my Audi, we passed Santana who made a peace sign in front of her mouth and stuck her tongue in between... I'd have to ask her what that meant later. We put our stuff in the back and by the time I had our stuff in the car she was already in the passenger seat. Damn. I hopped in and drove to her house.

We entered the house. Me walking in and her running in. "Come on Quinn!" Jesus. Girl's feisty. I made my way in and closed her door. Her father's were out until Saturday, so we didn't have to worry about her parents.

"So..What do we do now?" I stood by her desk as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She smirked and made her way towards me. "I'll show you." Rachel whispered in my ear then, she put her hands on my cheeks and put our lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>Clifffffffff Haaaaaanger! :) R&amp;R! More Reviews the quicker I post. :P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I hate school. and family issues.  
><strong>**Just a warning for this chapter, you might not like me at the end. :( Buuut! The next chapter will be better, I promise.  
><strong>**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

I was taken back by the kiss. I was already against the desk, so I couldn't move away when Rachel pushed herself closer to me "Quinn, you have to kiss back." Oh.. I guess I do. I pushed myself against her and kissed her this time. She immediately reacted and sucked on my bottom lip. That felt kind of good, even if she was a girl.. Whatever. She would not take control, so I moved down and placed open mouthed kisses down Rachel's neck to her collarbone. She let out a really loud moan. 'Take that.' Rachel started to grab my hair, thinking that meant she didn't want me to kiss her anymore I stopped. Her chest was heaving and her head was thrown back.

"Mmmm Wha? Why'd you stop?" Oh.. I wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry, I thought-well, I thought you wanted me to stop." This is going to be a horrible night, I can tell. I'm so embarrassing.

"No, I didn't. Your a very good kisser, Quinn. Now. When you eat me out, I want for you to be naked as well." My eyes are as wide as saucers, I bet and my jaw is probably on the ground.

"Uhm, I don't-okay. I guess. We can do that." I gave her a meek unconvincing smile. "Shouldn't you be, you know, naked first though?"

"Great idea! Why don't you undress me?" There's that fucking smirk again. Damn her. I nod and give her a smile, here we go.

**Third Person POV**

Rachel kisses Quinn as an okay for her to start. With one big breath, the blonde fingered Rachel's buttoned up shirt. Starting with the first button on top that is buttoned, she releases it and makes her way down with each button until the tiny girl's shirt is open completely and showing off a smooth stomach and bigger boobs that Quinn's. They were still kissing so as the blonde slips off the shirt, Rachel starts to kiss and suck on Quinn's neck, undoubtedly leaving a hickey. Quinn had to admit that the kisses were very good. But every kiss is a good kiss, right? She definitely felt the same with Finn and Sam.

Quinn had been so focussed on the girl kissing her neck she hadn't realized that she had popped off Rachel's bra and was thumbing hard nipples. She also hadn't noticed that Rachel had somehow worked Quinn's shirt off. Rachel was really eager, because when she saw Quinn's bra encased nipples, she quickly snapped off the blonde's bra and started to pinch Quinn's own hard nipples. They divested the rest of the clothes separating them from each other. Quinn had dragged Rachel's panties with much, much less hesitance than Rachel did, seeing as though the brunette quite literally tore Quinn's off.

"Quinn, could you do it now? I'm really turned on." Rachel was more turned on and wet then she's ever been. Her eyes were now black, barely any part of the chocolate iris' could be seen.

"Yeah, sure." Quinn got off of Rachel and stood up so she could get lower on Rachel's body. The taller girl went to the foot of the bed and laid down on it, her face was on Rachel's thigh. "Uhm.. I'm just gonna start now." Her voice was so husky, she didn't recognize it.

The blonde started with kissing and licking Rachel's thigh, making her way closer to where Rachel needed her most. Rachel started to spread her legs wide when Quinn reached her pussy. The blonde nuzzled the managed pubic hair, until the brunette's legs were spread wide enough for herself. Quinn stared at what she saw. She has one, but she didn't think it looked like this, it actually looked pretty good to her. That scared Quinn to no end, but this was for her daughter, for Beth. "Just like ice cream, ice cream, ice cream." was muttered from the girl and Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"Uh.. I'm sorry, what di- woah!" Quinn, learning that Rachel heard her, dove into Rachel's center and started to lick like Brittany had unknowingly showed her. Rachel was really wet, Quinn was wet too, but she thought that was normal for a girl to be wet, during sex and not during sex. On one lick up, Quinn found a nub that made Rachel scream. She wanted to hear more so she kept licking and sucking on the nub. "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Oh god. Put your tongue in me. Fuckk!" Quinn did just that. Rachel tasted good too. It was sightly salty, but still really good. With the blonde's tongue thrusting into Rachel and her nose rubbing against the girl's clit, it wasn't a surprise to Rachel she came so quickly with a shout of, "Quinn!" Something in Quinn told her to stop when Rachel's hips had ceased to thrust at Quinn's face.

"How-how was it?" A hopeful expression crossed Quinn's face. She just wanted to make sure she did her job. That was all, _really_.

"It was very good, Quinn! Do you need me to help you at all?" The blonde was pretty sure Rachel was offering to eat her out, but she couldn't.

"No! I mean, no I'm good. I have to get home before I get in trouble. Curfew, y'know?" Quinn jumped off of Rachel and started to put her own clothes on. When she slipped on her sandals she turned back to the other girl, still on the bed. "I'll come by tomorrow. Just text me when Beth's here, alright? Have a good night, Rach."After that was said, Quinn fled the room and the house.

She got into her car and pulled out, only to drive for a few minutes and end up at an old park she used to go to many times. "Fuck!" The blonde shouted when she realized what she really just did. She had sex. With a girl. She wasn't supposed to do that! Her daddy and mother would hate her and she'd have no where to go. She got out her phone and sent off a text.

**Hey. Can I come over to your house? **

_Sure Q! _

**Thanks, see you in 10 minutes.**

Quinn took off on a path to the house. She needed to get away from her house for awhile. She called her daddy and told her she would be staying the night at Santana's.

The blonde pulled into the driveway. She collected herself before making her way to the front door. Knocking on the door she silently waited for the door to be opened, when it did, she smiled a wide fake smile.

"Hey Q!"

"Hey, Sam! We haven't really gotten a chance to hang out since Senior year." She was pulled into a hug, which wasn't as good as the one Rachel gives-no! no! No thinking about Rachel right now.

Sam led her into his house, he closed the front door and they made their way to his room. "I know, I've missed you. Thank God my dad found a job before we had to move to Kentucky. I would've missed everyone too much. I would've missed you the most, though." He gave her a smile, before waiting for the other short haired blonde to talk.

"Me too, Sam."

Said boy gave Quinn a dopey smile and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled back to where he was close to Quinn's lips. "I miss us, Quinn." He said, before giving her a kiss. Quinn immediately complied to the kiss and slipped her tongue in. She _needed_ to get her mind off of Rachel and the feeling of the girl off of her as well. Sam started to moan, showing his appreciation for the tongue. Quinn maneuvered them so that Sam was on his back, and she was hovering over him, lips still together. She wiggled around until she was straddling him and moved to pepper kisses down his neck, once Sam's pulse point was found, she sucked as hard as Rachel had.

The boy started to thrust his hips up and Quinn could feel the bulge rubbing against her. It didn't feel very good to Quinn, but Sam needed it and she needed it too, just in a different way. "Wait, Quinn. We've only done this when we we're dating. Even then, it took 5 months."

Quinn kissed him on the lips then rubbed herself against the bulge, "I know. But I need this. I can feel that you need it." She technically wasn't lying, so when Sam moaned an okay, she started to rub herself against him harder and faster. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down the where only his boxers were covering him. He moaned at the feeling of his cock that peaked through the slit of his boxers rubbing against Quinn's still wet and panty covered center.

"Your so wet." Quinn faltered. She wasn't wet from this, because this did nothing for her. Was she wet from eating Rachel out? No. No, she couldn't be. Sam came right at that moment. Quinn faked coming as well and they both went to sleep, Sam's arms around her body and a big, goofy smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! There will be another chapter in a few hours so, review review review! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Will you like me again? :3 here's the and update for the next few days**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke with a start. She was still dressed in the skirt and shirt she wore from Thursday. Fuck, school. A groan was heard from behind her and she then noticed that strong arms that were larger than what she was used to were wrapped around her body. Fuck, Sam! Quinn hadn't slept with Sam but they sure did come very close. Quinn removed herself from the boy but did so to where Sam wouldn't wake up. Thankfully Sam's family was already gone. So it was fairly easy for her to get out of the Evan's household. She reached her car and drove home, quietly.<p>

Only when she got inside her home did the tears release. Quinn rushed up the stairs so her parents wouldn't see the tears. There was no way she would still be in this household if she were to tell her parents that not only did she have sex with a girl, but she also almost had sex with a boy. The blonde spent half an hour in her own bed crying when her daddy knocked on the locked door and told her she needed to leave for school soon. "Thanks, Daddy. I love you." She needed to say it. She loved him, she did.

Quinn could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "I love you too, Sweetheart."

The Fabray family had went through a fairly rough time when Quinn got pregnant. Finn Hudson had sang that fucking song, he was trying to be a sweet and good boyfriend by singing that she was pregnant, when Quinn had told him numerous times not too. After hours of debate from the parents of Quinn Fabray, they had come to a decision to not kick Quinn out. It was awkward for the next few months and by then, everyone knew that Puck was the father and not Finn. There was a time when Judy had been drinking, which was not unusual, and when Quinn came home from school, Judy let her known how much of a disgrace Quinn was and how the young blonde ruined everything. Quinn, a crying mess, fled the home and stayed with the baby's father, Noah Puckerman. Quinn stayed there until the baby was born when her parents came to Sectionals asking for her to come back. Ever since then life in the Fabray house has been...better.

Quinn knew shouldn't have enough time for a shower, so no matter how gross she felt, the blonde changed into a yellow sundress and white cardigan. Quinn then went into her bathroom to check and make sure she looked presentable at school. After some make up was applied to her neck to cover the very noticeable hickey, Quinn grabbed her backpack and slipped her phone into her pure and she took off for school, but not before saying a bye daddy.

She made her way to school, she might of been breaking a few laws but she was on a mission. At a red light, Quinn got her phone out and sent off a quick text,

**Hey. Meet me in the auditorium in 5 minutes.**

_Okay. Is everything alright?_

Quinn didn't reply, seeing as though she got a few honks from cars behind her, the light must have turned green when she was reading the text. She put her phone up and didn't look at it until she arrived to school. Thanks to waking up early, she still had some time to talk before classes started. The blonde got out and locked her car door, she walked into the school and made a beeline for the auditorium, skipping out on going to her locker. Quinn stood at the auditorium door and took two deep breaths, then walked in. She saw the girl sitting front row on the stage. Quinn ran to the shorter girl and threw herself in the tan girl's arms.

"I made a big mistake last night." Even more tears were flowing than when she had woken up in Sam's bed.

"Q, I know you and Berry did it, but what happened?" Santana asked with concern, Quinn never cried unless in the confinements of her own room. Seeing her best friend in this much pain made her want to punch who ever caused it.

"Yeah. We-I then-car-and drove to- Ugh!" Quinn was having trouble breathing from crying and hiccuping.

"Quinn! Breathe, it will be okay. Calm down and tell me what happened." Santana sat down and Quinn followed, but chose to sit in her friend's lap crying into the Latina's shoulder and neck. After a few moments the sobs subsided and Santana looked down to see if the blonde was still awake.

"San, I made a big mistake. My family is going to think I'm a whore.." Said girl's eyebrows rose at that. What had she done to make herself think she's a whore?

"You're not a whore, Quinny."

"Yes, I am. Last night... Last night, I ate Rachel out, when I was doing it I felt so good. Like my 'pussy'" Quinn used her hands as quotation marks, "felt really good. I was wet too. When it was over I realized I'm not supposed to feel that way about a girl. It's okay for you and Brittany though, 'cause you guys are cute together. But I'm not allowed to. I got so scared and left Rachel, telling her I had homework, which I didn't get to do. I told my daddy I was going to sleep at your house and," A hiccup came, "Damn hiccups.

I asked Sam if we could hang out. He tried to kiss me and I let him. I let him because I thought it would make everything okay. But everything just got worse. I was still really wet from what Rachel and I did, so I just let him kiss me, I kissed his neck trying to get rid of any trace of Rachel. Sam didn't even notice the hickey I have. I started to rub against him and he unbuttoned his jeans so only his boxers were covering his _thing, _I could feel it though, it was peaking through the boxer's slit I could his 'dick'" again with the air quotes.. "rubbing against me and it felt so gross. He was done in a few minutes so I just faked an orgasm. We fell asleep and I woke up in his house. Oh no, I have to see Rachel and Beth tonight! God! I did sexual acts with two people in one night! I'm so stupid! Rachel's gonna hate me! So is Sam! My family is going to throw me out!" A whole new set of tears came out then.

Cooing the crying girl, Santana spoke when Quinn stopped sobbing again, "Quinn. You listen to me, okay? You. Are. **Not**. A. Whore. Or any thing like one. You were confused, that's normal. Sam's going to be hurt, but he's not going to hate you. You made a mistake, everyone makes one. Rachel is not going to hate you either. She's a lesbian and she's been raised by two gay fathers! She will understand you being confused. No one hates you because of it and no one will. If something happens with your parents you can stay with me. You are my best friend and I love you, Quinn. It's going to be okay."

"But I liked it so much, Santana." Quinn had stopped crying and was just looking at Santana, the bell rang but neither made a move to go to class. "You know, I bet Batman didn't have these kind of problems.."

Santana chose to ignore the little Batman mentioning and save it for later, "It's normal Quinn. You just need someone to help you get through the confused phase to find out who you really like."

Quinn nodded in understanding but still asked, "How?"

"Well, did you like what you and Sam did at all?"

"Not really, it felt good because I thought of him being Rachel but then it stopped working so, No."

"How about what you did with Puck?"

"God no. The only good thing that came out of that was Beth."

"Did you like it with Rachel?"

A blush appeared, "Yeah.. I liked kissing her and she tastes really good. But what if I _only_ like Rachel?"

Santana chuckled at that, "Well, maybe you do. Maybe you like girls. You just have to see which one."

"Oh, I see. So I have to you know have sex with a different girl?"

"No. You can just kiss her, dry hump, anything really. Holly Holiday told me this when she was helping me with my feelings, "It's not about who you're attracted to. It's about who you fall in love with." It's okay if you only like Rachel. It's also okay if you are attracted to other girls as well. Because you might fall in love with one of those girls. May it be whomever love choses for you."

"God, San. When did you get so smart?"

"I learned that from Brittany, actually."

"I want to find out, you know? If I'm attracted to other girls or if it's just Rachel. I just don't know who?"

"Well, what girls have you wanted to do things with?" Santana asked.

Quinn blushed and turned her head, then looked back at Santana, "uhm.. you."

Santana hadn't even considered herself to be on the blonde's list. "You really? I wouldn't be opposed to it if Brittany says its okay. I love you as a friend, Q. I'll help you if you want me to."

"I do." Quinn bit her lip.

"Okay, we already missed first and second period, do you want to skip the rest of the day?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll make sure it's okay with Britts, you text Rachel and tell her you'll come by to see Beth." Once both girls did so, they made a stop at the Latina's locker to get her stuff. Brittany came by and said that it was okay, because she was helping Quinn. Brittany then added a 'we should totally do a threesome when Q's ready.' The shorter blonde blushed again. Once Brittany left the girls went to Quinn's car, Santana drove with Brittany in the dancer's car any way. On the way to Santana's home, they listened to the radio.

They reached Santana's house in a few minutes. They made their way to the home and went straight to the raven haired girls room. "Okay. So, what do you want me to do, Q?"

"Can you eat me out? We don't have to have sex, if you don't want to, but Rachel really liked it and I want to see what's so good about it when your on the...receiving end."

"Alright, we can do that." Santana walked to Quinn who was sitting on the bed, she straddled the blonde and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I lied. : Sorry to anyone who hates Quintana, I just thought that this needed to be done. I will maybe have two or three more chapters up by end of today/early tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Three chapters in 1 day! Go me? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

Santana is kissing me right now, she's a really good kisser. I kissed her back and snuck my tongue into the push and pull of our lips. It felt better than when I was kissing Sam or any other guy, but not as good as when I was kissing Rachel. I released a moan when Santana licked the roof of my mouth. Dear God. This is good. I'm pretty sure that now I'm admitting to myself that this is okay. It's so much better.

"San. God." She had moved down so that her mouth was sucking on my neck and her right hand was palming my breast. "Jesus." I breathed. This feels amazing. Holy shit. Her hands moving down to my panties, they are officially ruined.

"You are so wet, Quinn. God. Do you like this?" She rubbed over the ruined silk a little harder.

A moan and a whine came out as one. "Yess. Santana, lord. Just eat me already. I can't take any more teasing." When I said that, Santana managed to divest us of both out clothes in record time. "Jesus." Her boobs looked great, they were bigger than Rachel's which I didn't really like. Rachel's were perfect and they always "holy _fuck! _San!" She's licking my pussy, god. It feels so fucking great. I need to do this more often! She sucked hard on a nub and I screamed.

"Quinn, that's your clit. It drives girls crazy when it's touched/licked/sucked." She made a point by sucking hard and lightly scraping her teeth on it. I'm going to explode, I know it.

"JESUS! Saaaan! More!" I needed something to hold on to, so I grabbed onto her hair. She licked from my entrance to my clit again. On a particular swipe to my clit, she sucked it with more force and her tongue laved against it while her teeth scraped. I was so gone. "FUCKING CHRIST! fuckfuckfuck. soooo good. nngh." When I felt the waves of pleasure leave me I looked up to find Santana rubbing herself against my thigh.

I helped her by thrusting up my leg into her center, I could feel her wetness on my leg and sliding down. It didn't take long for her to come, or I'd been getting over my orgasm for longer than I thought. "Quiinn" She was quiet when she came. It was a surprise, she's usually so loud but I guess not in the bedroom.

Once she had calmed down I pulled her up so she could lay by me, "Thank you Santana. You helped so much. I'm such a lesbian." I was getting tired again. I'd only been up for about six hours though.

"No problem, Quinn. I told you I wanted to help you in any way possible and I did. You want to take a nap?" She asked, already scooting the blankets up our cooling bodies.

"Yeah. I need to be up in a few hours so I can go see Beth, though." She set her phone alarm for 3:30, wrapped her arm around me, and went to sleep. I followed shortly after.

I woke up to the sound of Santana's phone playing Paradise by Coldplay. The song brought back memories of a few days ago when Rachel and I performed that song. We did really well, Rachel especially. Santana had her arms wrapped around me, leaving me unable to get dressed. "Saaan! Let me go."

"No. Quinnie soft." She nuzzled her face into my chest. Stubborn bitch.

"Santana, I need to see Beth. Let me go." She released me and I immediately took advantage of that jumping out of the bed to find my clothes. I was bending down to pick up my dress when I heard my latina friend mutter, 'dat ass' I smirked and picked up my cardigan with my toes, knowing it irritated her, I could hear her mutter 'fucking monkey people' as she got up to get her own clothes on.

Once we were both dressed I turned to my friend just as she pulled me into a big hug, I was shorter than her in this position, "Thank you so much for helping me, Santana."

She kissed the top of my head the said, "Anything for a best friend, Q. Now, go see your girls."

I got my stuff and she walked me down past the front door. When we were at my car in her driveway, I told her, "She's not my girl Santana."

"Yeah. But she wants to be. See ya later, Q."

"Bye, San." I got into my car and drove home. At the red light I checked my phone and saw 10 unread messages from Rachel and 3 from Sam. Dammit. I opened and read them.

_Quinn, why aren't you here today? _

_Are you alright?_

_Did someone kidnap you?_

_Oh, no! Someone did. Didn't they?_

_If you have been taken and you can somehow text, send me a message saying 'happy birthday'_

_I miss you Quinn!_

_If you haven't been kidnapped are you still going to come and meet Beth?_

_It's glee club time and you aren't here? Are you feeling well?_

_Lonelllyyyyyy, I am sooo lonellllyy._

_Sorry. Please. Text me back, Quinn.._

"She is so dramatic." I then read the texts from Sam,

_Q, Why aren't you here? We need to talk._

_Was what we did a mistake for you?_

_Call me. I need to tell you something._

Great, By the time I was done reading the texts, I had already missed the green light and the fact that dozens of horns had honked at me. Oops. No more texting for Fabray.

I drove home in silence thinking of what to say to the two people I most likely hurt last night. I arrived home shortly after, I tried to make my to my room as quiet as I could, but my Daddy saw me. Damn. Why couldn't I be a ninja like Rachel? Or Mike?

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey baby girl, your home early." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Glee Club was cancelled today, so I didn't have to stay after school." I hate lying to my Daddy. But there was no way in hell, I was telling him that Santana and I were having sex in her house during school. No way, no how.

"Okay, hun. If you need to talk, I'm here. Do you have plans for tonight?" I knew he didn't believe me, but at least he left it alone.

"I'll remember that. Yeah, I do. I'm going over to Rachel's house tonight. Is that okay?" His eyes widened, he knew I was friends with her. My mom on the other had, did not. She doesn't like the Berries. At all, she's told me many times how she hates them.

"Sweetie. It's okay to go, just don't let Judy find out. You know how she gets." How could I forget the slaps to the face and locked in my room with no food for mentioning anything 'sinful'?

"Alright, Daddy. Thanks. Love you." I began to walk up the stairs after I heard him say he loves me too. I reached my room and stripped of my clothes to take a shower. I really needed one, I feel so dirty after not being able to take a shower earlier today. Once in the shower, I let the hot water cascade down me and took in everything that was about to happen in a few hours. The conversation with Sam, Rachel and meeting Beth, my baby girl. After cleaning myself and shampooing and conditioning my hair, I stepped out, toweled dry and got dressed. I loved my short hair, it took much less time to dry than when I had long hair. I was done drying it in a few minutes. I was debating on what to wear when my phone rang. I checked and saw the caller ID say 'Rachel Berry' I gulped and answered, "Hello?"

_"Quinn! You answered. Are you coming today or no?"_

"Yeah sorry. I didn't feel too well today. So, I stayed with Santana. Yes I'm coming. What time do you want me to be there?"

_"Oh.. Santana? What'd you guys do? Can you be here by, 7:30?" _

I look over at my clock that says, 6:45. A strangled noise releases from my throat when I hear her ask what Santana and I did. "We-we you know, just hung out and watched m-movies." I paused to take a deep breath, "I can be there at 7:30."

_"That sounds fun.. Okay! Well, I'll see you then, Quinn! Oooooh. That rhymed!" _

I chuckle at how dorky she could be. My cute dork. Wait, no not my cute dork. Just a cute dork. I hope I get a chance to make her mine. "Yes, it did. I'll see you later, alligator."

_"That rhymed too! Bye, Quinn!" _

I hear the phone disconnect and know it's time to make another phone call. I dial the familiar number and wait for an answer.

**_"Hey, Q. I'm glad you finally answered."_**

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I wasn't feeling well and just decided to stay with Santana instead of going to school."

_**"Oh.. Alright. It's fine. I just wanted to talk to you."**_

"Is it okay if we just talk through the phone? I have to meet a friend in a little under an hour."

_**"Yeah. We can do that. I'm sorry about last night. Did you feel pressured in any way? I felt like a total dick after I woke up and realized what we did." **_

"No, I wasn't pressured. It was a mistake though and I'm sorry for hurting you. I was trying to deny my feelings and I ended up doing that by trying to build up my old feelings that I had for you."

_**"I figured that much. It's okay, Quinn. Really. You didn't hurt me much. I was just worried for you. What were you trying to deny? If you don't mind me asking." **_

"Okay, well. I can trust you with anything right? Just like how we used to be with secrets?"

**_"Of course you can, Q."_**

"Alright well. I have feelings for Rachel. She and I we did stuff last night, before I came to your house and I was scared that if my parents found out I would be a disgrace to them. I tried to deny that I feel anything for Rachel in more than a platonic why by doing what I did with you. I'm sorry."

**_"No need to apologize, you just told me a big thing about you. I understand you were worried, and since you told me such a big thing, I'll tell you something about me. Last night, I was thinking about how I want to be with someone. It wasn't you, it was Blaine."_**

My jaw dropped. I'm serious. He likes Blaine? What? No way. "You do? So you are gay?"

**_"Yeah. I kind of am. I liked you, Quinn. But I realized I like guys too. You were really the only girl I liked. I guess it was because I thought you would be kind of dorky like me. But you aren't." _**I so was, but I'll tell him that later.

"Sam, thank you for telling me that. It means so much that you trust me like that. I have to go, but come to my house tomorrow at 11 in the morning, okay?"

**_"Will do, Quinn. Have a good night." _**

"You too." I hung up and just thought about what happened. Sam's gay? Gay for Blaine? Blaine's with Kurt. This could not be good. It would bring on some massive drama. I sighed and looked the clock seeing that it was 7:10. "Shit!" I scrambled to make sure I looked good for my first time meeting Beth. I ran out the door with a 'bye mom, by daddy!' I only got a response from my daddy.

I got in my car and saw that I had 10 minutes to get to Rachel's. I drove quickly over to her house, trying not to break laws. I made it with a few minutes to spare. I calmed myself and got ready to exit the car. I kept chanting 'You can do this Fabray, you can do this!' in my head. Once calm and ready, I got out and locked my car. I walked to the front door, took a deep breath and knocked. I could hear a faint, 'coming!' and prepared my self for what was behind the door. The door slowly opened and revealed Rachel, with a baby on her hip. My baby. Beth. Oh my god.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger? Yes. I didn't get many reviews for the last few chapters. The more reviews I get, the faster I post. Read&amp;Review! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Sorry for delay. I had a major writer's block, momo0424 helped me though! :)**

* * *

><p>Beth looked perfect, I was sure of it. She had a tuff of curly blonde hair and these deep hazel green eyes. I widened my eyes when she made a giggling noise. "My god.." I whispered. I could feel tears prickling my eyes and sniffled. She really was perfect. I looked up into her eyes, she really was perfect..

"Quinn, would you like to come in?" Rachel's voice snapped me out of my haze. I nodded, not being able to get any coherent words out. She held the door open and I walked in, she had a bouncing Beth in her arms so I closed the door for her.

Once we were settled on the living room floor, which had carpet, I took a chance to really look at my daughter. It seems as if there are no traces of Puck anywhere in Beth. Beth was playing with toy blocks, she looked adorable. On her head was a knitted lamb hat, she had blonde hair peaking out with the ends curling. I don't have natural blonde hair, so maybe it's from my mom and dad's side. She has slightly darker blonde eyebrows, hazel eyes like mine. Her eyes are a dark green, then come to a lighter shade nearing the pupil, there are little flecks of gold and brown in them too. She has my nose, it's a little smaller but definitely not Pucks. Her mouth has light pink lips that are curved into a smile. Her cheeks are puffed out and the rest of her is just as chubby. I look back into her eyes. We lock eyes and my breath hitches, I guess she notices this because she does an eyebrow lift. Oh my. "She does the eyebrow thing!"

"Yes she does. She reminds my daddys and I so much of you." I forgot Rachel was here, I was too distracted by my little blonde girl. I look over and give Rachel a small smile. I know we need to talk but, I'm meeting Beth for the first time, so I'll just let it slide for a few days. "Beth." Rachel croons, I see Beth snap her attention to Rachel and make a small noise. I lift an eyebrow, waiting to see what happens. "Can you say hi to Quinn, Beth?" I see her give a proud nod and turn to me.

"Hi." Both eyebrows are lifted. She. Just. Talked. To me. A new set of tears threaten to release but I hold them in.

"Hi, Beth. Do you know who I am?" She shakes her head in an eager manner. "I'm Quinn. Can you say that?" She doesn't reply, instead she crawls over to me. It wasn't really crawling as more as it's scooting on her behind toward me. When she's close to me, I scoop her up in my arms. She gives me an eyebrow. I can tell she's inspecting me, I do that to people I'm just meeting as well. She giggles and pets my hair. The petting turn into her grabbing my hair and moving it all over the place. I can see Rachel laughing in the background so I smile and wait for Beth to finish. When she's satisfied, she leans back in my arms and smiles.

"Lion!" She keeps giggling and I hear a faint snap and see that Rachel had taken a picture of Beth and I on her iPhone.

"Can I see the picture, Rach?" She hands the phone to me and sweet jesus, I really do look like a lion. I look to Beth who is still smiling and I place a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Beth! I look so pretty!" As I was handing the phone back to Rachel, I saw that her clock said 8:00. Time flew by! I only had an hour left of Beth time, I was going to make it last until next time, if there would be one. "Hey Rach. Can you send me that picture? And whatever other pictures you take of tonight, please."

"Will, do!" Rachel's on my left side now, I'm sitting on the floor against the couch and Beth is jumping up and down on my legs. "She smiles and giggles all the time, unless she's hungry or tired." I turn my head and see Rachel smiling at Beth. "Beth, can you say Quinn?" Beth nods her head. She turns to me and she sticks her hand out, with her index finger out and others in fist. I can tell she's asking a silent question to see if I'm this 'Quinn' Rachel keeps talking about. When Rachel nods, a look of determination goes across Beth's face.

Her eyes snap to mine, her small two front teeth are softly nibbling her bottom lip. She makes a _qwah _sound. I'm nodding my head furiously trying to get her to keep going. I hear a faint _in_sound. "Yeah, Beth! Just like that!" I encourage, not wanting to break this concentration she has.

"Qui?" I nod.

"Can you say in?"

"Qui-nn?" She stumbles at first but I keep smiling at her, my baby's doing it. "Quinn." My eyes widen. She said my name! I guess she can tell how happy I am because she keeps saying my name, "Quinn. Quinn. Quinn."

"You did it! Beth! You said my name!" She squeals when I bring her into a giant, but gentle, bear hug. Her short arms wrap around my neck, I revel in the feeling of her.

"Good job, Beth!" I look to see Rachel, she had recorded the whole thing.

Beth turns and looks to the brunette. "Yay Rachie!"

"You are so smart, Beth! Rachel, she knows our names." I had set Beth down so she could play with her toys again.

Rachel nodded then spoke, "Beth and I have spent quite a bit of time together and I just wanted to make sure she was properly educated."

"You're the best, Rachel! You've done so much for her." I smile and give her a hug as well, when we break apart we both see that Beth has focussed her attention on us.

"Yay! Rachie and Quinn!" I blush at what she said. Rachel gets up, probably to get Beth a small snack or something of the sort.

I lean into my daughter and say, "Maybe someday Rachie and I will be together. Huh?" Beth eyes light up even more as she nods.

I hear Rachel as she's walking back to the living room, "Beth! I got cheerios!" Her attention goes straight to Rachel, who had walked in with a little baggy of cheerios.

"Che-oooos!" Oh my, I may not be able to take all this cuteness. Beth, don't ever stop. You are perfect.

After a short snack, Beth played with Rachel and I before she started to get a little tired, she wasn't cranky yet, but I imagined she might be in a few minutes. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:45. It was time to go. I frowned and Rachel immediately knew what I was thinking. "Hey, you can see her next week." I smile a little at that. I gathered my stuff and put everything in my purse. I stood up and watched as Beth picked up herself and Beth. 'She's so good with kids..' I walk to the door with Rachel and my baby girl in tow.

Bye, Rachel. Thank you so much. This was amazing, I have no idea how I'll ever be able to repay you." I forgot to catch myself and see her wink at my words. Repay you. Oh god. "Beth. I'll see you next week okay? I'll miss you so much."

She looks at me, "Lionn! Lionn!" I forgot my hair is still a crazy mess. Whatever if Beth likes it, so do I. "Quinn. Qionn." Rachel and I both look a little confused at what Beth was trying to do. "Lionn Quinn! Lion Quinn!" I laugh and get into character.

"I am Lionn Quinn! Rawwrr!" I say the animal noise quietly, I don't scare her. I tickle her tummy until she's giggling. "I'll see you later Beth, okay?" She nods. "Bye, baby." I hear a bye said twice. I look at Rachel and see that she's blushing. She thought I called her baby. Adorable. I give a kiss to Beth's cheek and say bye to Rachel and give her a small kiss as well. "Bye, Rachel. Bye, Beth!"

"Bye, Quinn!" Rachel.

"Rawwrrr!" Beth.

I smile and walk to my car, my stuff is in the passenger seat and I start up the car. Once it's heated I reverse and as I exit the driveway I wave goodbye to the duo.

I turn down the street and I know one thing; I need to see Beth again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-the aftermath of seeing Beth. Anyone excited?**

* * *

><p>Once I arrived home I tried to quietly go to my room, I didn't want daddy or mom to see me. They would know something was up. I rushed into my room and threw my stuff on the floor and plugged my phone in to charge it. I threw myself onto the bed and let my tears release. She was so perfect, how could I let her go? I'm so stupid.. I need to see my baby again. I fell asleep after my quiet sobs died down. I woke up with a head ache and tears dried on my face. I checked the clock and saw that it was 9:00, I had two hours until Sam would be here. I made my way downstairs and saw that my mom was sitting on the couch, nursing a glass of wine and watching some church service on the television. She heard me coming down and followed me as I made my way to the kitchen for some fruit.<p>

"What are you doing today, Quinnie?" She was drunk, she only called me Quinnie when she was drunk or after she's slapped me. I stop peeling an orange to look at her. She looks so tired and old, not like how she used to a few years ago.

"Sam is going to come over and then Mike is going to take us out to a book store." I can't tell her we're going to a comic store, she'd start calling me a tranny and saying how I want to be a boy. When I was younger we passed by one and saw this girl exiting the store, that's exactly what she told me the girl who was leaving the store was.

"Sam... Your ex-boyfriend Sam?" She raised an eyebrow, as she started to glare at me.

"Yeah, we're friends, and we're going to hang out until Mike comes over." I say as I resume my peeling. When finished I pop a piece into my mouth and she starts talking again.

"Fine. Keep your door open. I don't want for you to get knocked up again. If I see the door closed your grounded for a month. I don't care if you two weren't even fucking. Open. Door." She took a sip of wine she had in her glass.

"Yes ma'am." I finished my orange and went to my bathroom to take a shower. When I was finished, I dried my hair and put on light make up as I slipped on my jeans and a random shirt.

I checked my phone and saw a text from Sam that said he would be here in 10 minutes. I waited patiently for him to come. The doorbell rang and I ran down to the front door hoping my mother wouldn't get a chance to talk to Sam. I was successful because right when I opened the door my mom came up behind me.

"Hey Q! Hello, Mrs. Fabray." Sam's told me numerous times how my mom scares the shit out of him. I didn't want him to be terrified so I quickly got him away from my mom.

"Mom. We'll be upstairs, and I know, open door." We dashed up the stairs and I heard a word that sounded a lot like slut leave my mothers mouth. Once we got to my room I made sure to keep my door open. Sam sat down on my desk chair and I sat on the edge of my bed so I was facing him. It was a bit of an awkward silence so I cleared my throat and started talking, "So... about Thursday.." I left the sentence hanging in the air to se what Sam would say.

"It was a mistake. I know. You're beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you. I cannot apologize enough to tell you how sorry I am for what happened."

"It's okay, Sam. I'm sorry too. I just want to know... why Blaine?"

"Well, do you remember when I first came to this school and I told you how I went to an all boys private school?" I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I went to Dalton Academy, Blaine and I...we have history. We dated for a couple of years until I moved because we thought we should find someone who would go to the same school. On our Junior year of prom and I was going through that money problem with my family, Kurt was bringing over some clothes when he told me that Blaine was nervous about going to prom with him because of what happened a few years ago."

"What happened a few years ago?"

"Blaine and his date to prom were jumped by a few guys." He swallowed and I could see a few tears in his eyes.

"His date? But if you two were dating back then, that would mean..."

"Yeah. I was his date. We were jumped, my arm was broken and a few of his ribs got cracked."

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

"It's in the past.. The guys leaved us alone. They didn't go to Dalton so we didn't see them after that. I've had to go through Junior year knowing I couldn't get Blaine back because Kurt wanted him and now, this Senior year, they're always all over each other, and Blaine was my first love.." He was crying now. I gave him a hug and told him I would try and help him. "Thanks, Quinn. So, tell me about your feelings for Rachel." He whispered the last part.

"My mom's not going to come up here until it's 11:30. She just wants to make sure I'm not doing anything 'bad.' Well, I was going to visit Beth at Shelby's and Puck came out of the house with out his shirt on, Shelby saw me and won't let me see Beth. I hadn't gotten a chance to see her except a little bit of her. I became friends with Rachel and she found a notebook that has stuff in there about how I can see Beth. There's a part in there that said 'get Rachel to be your friend' she read it and thought I only wanted to be her friend to see Beth. Which I didn't. She said we could still be friends and she would help me see Beth if I did her a favor. This favor turned out to be a sexual favor, I agreed and on Thursday I ate her out, I liked doing it and when we were done I freaked out and so I came to your house and now... you know, we did.. what we did."

"Wow. I'm so sorry, Q. But, you've come to term with your feelings right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to try and talk to her Monday and see how it goes." I smile at him and this time, he initiates the hug. He wipes away a few tears that I didn't know my tear ducks released. The doorbell rang. I got my phone and purse, I then grabbed his hand and pulled him down stairs with me, "Come one, I have a surprise for you." I opened the door to reveal Mike. "Hey Mike! Mom! I'm going to the book store with Mike and Sam, be back later." I didn't get an answer so the boys and I went to Mike's car.

"Quinn, I'm glad we can hang out and all, but I don't want to go to a bookstore." Mike and I chuckled and got into the car. Mike was driving and I was in the passenger seat, that left Sam with the backseat to himself.

"Dude, we're not going to the book store." Mike replied as we waited to see how Sam would handle this news.

"Yeah, I love to read, but we're going to the comic book store." I turned around to see his reaction.

"Really? Fuck yes! I haven't been there in a few months!" He starts to jump up and down in his seat. He looks like a golden retriever.. "Quinn! I didn't know you liked comics!"

"There is so much you don't know about me. I love comics, superheroes and Pokémon."

"Q, I think this could the start of a beautiful LesBromance."

I smile at that, "Hell yeah! TO THE COMIC BOOK STORE CHANGSTER!"

"Woo!" We all should as Mike speeds off in the direction of our favorite store.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? No Faberry really, but hey? There might be something in the next chapter... :3<strong>

**More Reviews the more I post! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dianna and Lea look amazing at the SAG Awards! Extra chapter because of how good they look! :)**

* * *

><p>The day with the guys went the same, we got comics, hung out then went home. I got to my room and hid the comics so my mom wouldn't see them. It was almost midnight and I was really tired after this long day, I had to do one thing though. I pulled out my phone, dialed the number and waited until she picked up.<p>

_Hello?_

Hey. So, I need a favor.

_What is it, Q?_

I need to know about sex.

_Really? Look it up online! Britts and I were about to scissor and you interrupted me for this? Snix is out!_

That was the end of the phone call. God she always wants sex when 'Snix' comes into play. I figured I'd look everything up on the internet tomorrow when my parents are gone. Thank God they won't be back for two weeks. They are going to visit my sister Vanessa in Los Angeles. I decide to just go to bed now to avoid confrontation with my mom downstairs.

I send a text to Santana before going to sleep

I wake up to a buzzing and check my phone to see I have a few text messages;

_Q! Did you really ask me that?_

_ No you can't borrow or have mine! Go get Puck's. He has hundreds of them._

All were from Santana.. Why won't she share? It's just porn. I just want to know things.

My clock says it's 8:30 why am I up this early? My parents are already gone so at least I'm alone. I decided to go over to Puck's at about 11 so I could use the internet to find out about...things. I grab my Apple laptop and boot up Safari. I went to google and typed in 'Lesbian' I wasn't expecting so many things to pop up, first there was something that said 'Lesbians need their clits to be touched, learn how to touch it.' I clicked on the link and woah. There is a girl's _vagina _on here. I browsed this site and many other sites, I learned that the internet liked to use a lot of pictures of girls and that they were set on making me as a website said, 'sexually stimulated, wet, or horny.' I was definitely all of those. I chose now to go to Puck's house, not caring what time it was. I wanted to see those videos and I was going to see them now.

I hopped into my car speeding off in the direction of Puck's house. I got there in record time and stormed up to his front door. I knocked numerous times until he he opened the door with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "What do you want, Quinn? Your interrupting COD time." I pushed past him and went up the stairs to his room, with him following close behind.

"Where is your porn stash?" I say when I reach his room.

"Porn stash? What the fuck? Why do you want to know?" His jaw is unhinged, I'm sure of it.

"Just tell me where it is. Show me or I will castrate you." Woah, I guess I knew why Finn always muttered Scary Quinn when I was mad. Damn my raging hormones.

"Alright, alright, Baby Momma. Chill. It's right here." He showed me to his closet that had a box labeled 'Football Gear.' He opened it up to reveal probably hundreds of movie cases. "Which ones do you want?"

"I-uhm.. I want- I want twenty of them." His eyes widened as I manage to finish the sentence.

"Twenty? Alright. Here pick the ones you want. But I want them back, okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever." I push him out of the way and make my way to the box. "These are all.. lesbian movies, right?"

"Hell yeah. The Puckster isn't into dudes." I heard him mutter a 'some times I am' but chose to ignore it for now. I was grabbing random movies until my purse was filled to the top with porn. I'm so going to hell.

"Thanks, Puck. I'll bring them back.. sometime." He walks me to my car and tells me to have fun with the movie called 'Two Girls in Detention'

I race home and lock my bedroom door. I grab a random movie and pop it into my laptop. I changed into gym shorts and a tank top before starting the movie. It started off with two girls at a sleepover playing truth or dare. They were in button up pajamas and the blonde girl named, Jane dared her best friend, Sarah to kiss her. The kissing was how most first kisses started off, hesitant then escalating to passionate. Both girls were moaning rather loudly and started unbuttoning each other's tops and sliding off their bottoms. I could feel wetness pooling in my panties and I slid the laptop to the side of me. I took off my tank top and shorts, leaving me in only my panties. My breathing was labored and I started to palm my breast. Shit this felt _good. _The girls on screen were lying on bed with their legs spread. The blonde was laying at the head of the bed and the other was scooting up, legs still spread until you could see their hips connect and both girls let out a long moan. "Fuck." I moaned, that was so hot. They were scissoring, now I finally knew what Santana and Brittany were doing when they said that. Picturing them doing that made more wetness pool and soak my panties further.

I nearly ripped my panties off in a haste to rid myself of them. Once the garment was gone and I was bare on my bed I stopped my ministrations on my hardened nipples to run my right hand down my stomach and stop at the small patch of brown pubic hair. I turned my head one last time to see the camera angled on one of the girl's pussy. It was so fucking wet and swollen. I could see that the clit was huge. I rubbed my clit lightly, my body arched and hips started to thrust into my hand. I slid my fingers down to my entrance and slowly entered with one finger. My breath hitched even more and I let my left hand twist and pinch my nipple while my finger thrusted in and out of my soaking pussy. On a thrust out, I entered with two fingers, causing my entire body to arch so much I thought my spine would snap in half, if it did I probably wouldn't care as long as I got to finish this and reach an orgasm. Two fingers were thrusting into me at a rapid pace and my nipples were straining from my twisting and pinching. I positioned my thumb so it was almost on my clit. On a thrust my thumb pushed against my hardened nub and I could feel my body convulsing as I came. The waves of pleasure washed over me and I calmed down when my orgasm subsided. "Holy fucking shit. Porn and masturbating is amazing." I left my bed few times that day, to eat and shower. I fell asleep at about midnight after giving myself multiple orgasms. "I love being a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I gave you this chapter early 'cuz of our girls hotness at the SAG's so, the more Reviews I get the more I post! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ello! I had a writer's block and was super busy with school projects, but I have not nor do I plan on not continuing this story...unless no one likes it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My phone's alarm was blaring Paradise and I woke up freezing. Oh yeah, I didn't bother to put on any clothes. God, whoever invented porn is amazing. I got out of bed and took a shower to prepare me for the school day. I was going to have to talk to Rachel. I dried my hair, slipped on a baby doll dress, and applied some light make up. On my way out of the house I shouted a bye mom, only to get a bye whore back. I keep wondering why daddy won't divorce mom. He's told me multiple times how he doesn't feel the same way about her as he used to. It just doesn't make sense to stay with her if he doesn't love her.<p>

I got into my car and made my way to school, the radio was playing Paradise. I was stopped at a red light. 'Dang. This song is on a lot. It must be getting really popular. The music video is pretty cool too. Elephants are in it, so of course it's going to be amazing. I want a pet elephant. Maybe I could get one after college.' _HONK! _woops. Red lights are not my friend. I drive for a few more minutes, thankfully avoiding other red lights. I pull into the school and grab my purse and bag. "Find Rachel. Find Rachel. You can do this, Quinn." I tell myself as I look in my car mirror. I walk out and make my way to my locker to put away my stuff. I grab the binder I would need for first period and walk the short distance to the choir room. I can hear music playing so I open the door to see Rachel singing a new Lana Del Rey song, Without You.

_Your love is deadly._  
><em>Tell me life is beautiful,<em>  
><em>They think that I have it all.<em>  
><em>I've nothing without you.<em>  
><em>All my dreams and all the lights mean<em>  
><em>Nothing without you.<em>

_All my dreams and all the lights mean_  
><em>Nothing if I can't have you.<em>

The song ended and I walked up behind her, "That was really good. Why don't you sing that in glee?" I could see I startled her.

She turned around to face me and smiled. "You heard that? I don't know. I don't think the club thinks I listen to anything besides broadway tunes."

"I know you don't. But, that was a really good song. Thank you." I sat on the piano bench.

Rachel sat down beside me with some distance between us, "For what? Singing?"

I giggled at that, "No. For this weekend. It meant a lot to me."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and my breathing labored. "Quinn, it's no problem. You wanted to see your daughter, I wanted you to see her as well."

"Still, thank you. You are the best friend anyone could have." I hugged her and I could feel her hesitance in hugging me. The tension in the room rose to a whole new level.

"Pretty sure that's you. How was the rest of your weekend?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Saturday I just hung out with Mike and Sam. How about yours?" Her smile fell a little at the mention of the boys. Oh yeah! She still didn't know that their my bros.

"Mine was uneventful. I listened to music and spent time with my daddies. What about Sunday, was it uneventful?" There was a smirk on her face. The same smirk she had before she kissed me on Thursday. Shit. Sunday was yesterday. Which I spent all day watching porn and fucking myself.

"Uhm. No.. I didn't really do anything. Just slept. Homework and stuff." She nodded, not really believing me. Fuck. Did she know? No. How could she?

"Oh, maybe next sunday we can spend it together, like you did. Y'know, homework and 'stuff.'"

"Sure, we can do that. Uhm. Rach. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Quinn? You can tell me." She got closer to me.

I blew out a stream of air and gathered my self, "Well, I was just wanting to ask if you-"

"QUINN!" I whip my head quickly to the door, ow! Dear Willow Smith, whipping your head and hair is not as fun as it seems. Sincerely, a possible victim of whiplash. Ew, Finn. He's hunched over hands on his knees and panting. I look to Rachel who shrugs.

"Are you alright and what do you need Finn?" He walks over and makes a smile that looks more like a gassy infant look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just ran from my locker to here so I could see you."

"Finn, your locker is across the choir room." Rachel giggles quietly.

"I know. But, I wanted to see you." He walks closer to me and I stand up moving back.

"Okay. Why?" I know what's going to happen.

"Well, I thought maybe you and I could go to a movie tonight."

"Tonight's a school night." I say, I really don't want to be here with him.

"So? You've gone to Rachel's house on school nights."

"Yeah, but I don't like you." His face scrunches up.

"What do you mean? You like me. That's why I broke up with Rachel. Just like you told me to." My eyes widen, what the actual fuck.

"Finn, I never said any of that. Rachel broke up with you because you're one of the biggest douches in Ohio."

"Whatever, are you coming tonight or not?"

"No! Leave!"

"Okay. I gotta get to class early anyways, I'm not giving up on us Quinn, we're supposed to be together." He leaves after that. I plop down on a chair in the first row of risers. I look to Rachel with a what the fuck look.

"Is he really that stupid?" Rachel still has a disbelieving look at the door.

"I'm so glad I'm gay and don't have to worry about _him _going after me." Oh yeah, I still need to ask her.

"That reminds me, Rachel I want to ask if you-" _RIIIING _

"Quinn, can it wait until later? We have a test first period and I don't want to miss all the time I have to finish it."

"Mother fucker!" I scream. I look to Rachel, she has wide eyes. "Uhm. Yeah, sure. Come on, I'll walk you." God dammit!

* * *

><p><strong>What was Quinn going to ask her? Find out soon! I've been a really sucky writer with the whole more reviews quicker posts but this time I'm being completely honest if I get more than 5 reviews than I'll write the next chapter. So... READ and REVIEW my lovelies! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**This glee episode sucked. I skipped watching the rest and wrote this instead! My day also sucked. So I had nothing to do.. here you go.**

* * *

><p>Walking Rachel to Calculus was tortue. Her hand was wrapped around the crook of my elbow and just from her hand on my arm I felt my cheeks inflame and my whole body become overwhelmed in a burning heat. What are you doing to me you beautiful girl? Her lips are moving.. she has the plumpest lips I've ever seen. Oh! She's talking!<p>

"Sorry, what'd you say Rach?"

She whips her head so her eyes meet mine, "Really, Quinn? I always have to repeat myself around you. Do you need a hearing aid?" I can see her scowling, but by the glint in her eyes I know she's joking.

"I probably do. I'm getting pretty old." I nudge her shoulder with mine, "But really, what were you saying?"

"I was trying to see what you were going to ask me." We made our way into the class and to our desks, they were right by each other so our conversation didn't have to end.

I straighten up when I get to my seat. What do I do? Do I say it now and sound like Finn, being unromantic like he just did earlier today? No. I'll wait. I turn to her and smile, "Rach, it can wait until after school, okay? I'll wait for you by your class, Science with Mr. Peters right?"

"Alright, we can discuss it after. You remembered my classes? Aww, that's so sweet! No one's ever bothered to remember." She's excited now. How does she go from serious to a young child opening presents on Christmas day.

"I'm not like every one else." I mumble. She needs to know that.

"No you aren't Quinn. You are unique." I turn wide eyed to my left and look at her. How did she hear that? The bell rung and the teacher came in and handed us our tests.

Calculus and Glee are the only classes we share. So at lunch I sit next to her and see that she doesn't have any food in front of her. All the other glee clubbers see this but make no move to offer her some food. I grab my salad and pass it to her, "Here take this. I don't want for you to go the rest of the day without food."

"But what are you going to eat?"

It's noisy in the cafeteria and I can't hear her at all. "Hey, can we go to the choir room? It's too loud and I don't want to shout to have to speak to you. Nor do I want you to shout, don't want you to hurt those vocal chords" I wink and she nods, we're on our way to the choir room.

"I asked what you were going to eat. That's what I said in the lunch room."

I reached into my purse and pulled out a wrapped apple. "I have this, Rach. You don't need to worry about me." We turn a corner and I'm looking at her as we walk, "You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor awa-ah!" I see a door and Rachel trying to catch me. Why is she trying to catch me? I'm not even- "Oh fuck!" Everything is getting dark. Next thing I know, I'm in the nurses room, at least it smells like it. Always so clean. I still see black spots and oh my! There are sparkles in them!

"Quinn, Quinn. Are you waking up?" I can hear Rachel's concerned voice. It seems far away.

"Mhmm waking up from wha'?" I try to sit up but strong arms push me down. Those strong arms feel different from Rachel's. "Who is touchin' meh?"

"Quinn, I'm the school nurse. Mrs. Meyer. You hit your head pretty hard, twice. Okay. What's the date?"

I think, isn't it independence day? "Well, Mrssss. Meyer, it happens to be July 4th, 1776. We got our independ...indep..independentist! Where are da firewoks?"

"Oh my. No Quinn. It's November 15. Okay, can you follow my finger?" She lifts a chunky and calloused finger close to my eye. I look at it. She moves it to the left I try to follow but Rachel is next to her. When did the horse on her sweater start talking.

_"Neiiiigh! Happy 4th of July, Quinn! Neiigh!" _I giggle as I hear the horse trollop back into place on the brunette's sweater.

"I love horsies." The nurse and Rachel pale.

"Mrs. Meyer! Is this normal?"

"I'm afraid not, we'll need to call the ambulance. She needs to be watched after to make sure she doesn't have a concussion."

My eyes widen. "I get ta ride in the big bus that goes weooooooweeeoooweoo! RACHIE! You are comin' wit me!" Rachel looks over to her and the nurse nods.

"Yes, she does get to go with you. C'mon now. Let's get you in this wheel chair. I rest for a few more minutes as the nurse calls the hospital to send over the big bus. They place me in the wheel chair. My head still hurts but I push the pain back, because I mean.. who wouldn't? I'm in a wheel chair!

Rachel starts to push me towards the hallway where students are walking, the nurse flanking her left side. Rachel's pushing really slow so I grab the wheels and push as hard as I can. I go really fast towards students. "MOVE PHEASANTS! THE QUEEN IS COMING THROUGH!" A kid doesn't move and he almost hits my chair. Not cool bro. "Ay! Where do ya think yourr goin'! You did not almost hit my ride." I see the boy run off and smirk. Rachel comes up and gains control again. Dammit. "Rachie. Lemme push."

"No can do hun. You are going to hurt someone and end up hurting yourself more." We roll by Santana and I wave!

"San! Look I gotta new ride!" She walks over to me and asks what happened. "I dunno. Rachie over here won' let me push." I try and lower my voice, "Bitches be crazy."

"Even if you are my best friend Quinn Fabray I do not appreciate you calling me a bitch. Santana I am escorting Quinn to the hospital would you please let the glee club know we will not be in attendance today?"

"Sure thing, shorty." She walks off. We make it to the front door of the school where the medical people are waiting. When I get out of the chair my head hurts.

"Woah." I stumble and they quickly help my into the back of the car.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel asks, she's sitting next to the stretcher they placed me on.

"Uh-yeah. I just.. ow my head hurts really bad. How long until we get to the hospital?"

"Just a few minutes." She grabs my hand and I lace our fingers together. The car is enveloped in silence and we make it to the hospital where I'm pushed in the stretcher to the testing section of the hospital. "Bye, Quinn. I know you'll be okay." She stops walking with us when a 'no visitors allowed' sign is on the wall. They do these tests to me called a CAT scan. Why a cat, why not a dog? Everybody is so picky. I would've chosen the DOG scan, the doctor told me that the machine for the DOG scan was broken. Darn.

Shortly after I'm my own hospital room with Rachel sitting next to me. Daddy and mom come in, Daddy looking scared as ever and mother looking drunk. "Quinn! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Daddy, I just hit my head." He grabs my hand that Rachel isn't holding.

"Rachel, could you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know if she has a concussion or not but we were walking at school when a door opened right when she was walking and hit her on the forehead. I tried to catch her but she fell back so quickly that the back of her head banged on the tile." She looks at me, "I'm so sorry I couldn't catch you, Quinn."

"Rachel, it wasn't your fault. I should've been watching where I was going." I smile at her and then my Daddy.

My mother decides to speak at this moment, "You scared the fuck out of me! I thought you had gotten yourself knocked up again! I left watching my soap show to come see you just because you have a 'little' head ache. Whatever. Russell, I'm going home. Bye. Bye, whore. and Bye, whomever you are. I don't really care so don't say."

Rachel sat wide eyed and stared at the door where my mother had just stormed out of. "Uh..I-uhm. I don't really know what to say to that.."

"I'm sorry, Charlie. You know how your mother is. I'm going to go find the doctor okay?" I nod and he leaves.

"She shouldn't of talked to you like that. I'm so sorry. My mother is a mess and she takes everything out on me."

"You don't need to apologize. She shouldn't of called _you_ a whore. You've had sex with one person. Two if you want to count me." Shit! I totally forgot that I've slept with three people! Does Sam count? No.. I'll talk to her about that later.

"Uhhhh..." I didn't have to respond because Daddy and the doctor came in. "Hello, Ms. Fabray. I'm Dr. Geralds." He holds his hand out and I shake it.

"Call me Quinn. So what's up doc?" I do my bugs bunny impression. Rachel giggles while Daddy facepalms and Dr. Geralds shakes his head.

"Then you can call me Alex." I look at him, he looks to be about late 30's with dark brown hair, almost black, his pale skin makes him look like he's out of a Twilight movie. "Your tests show no bleeding in the brain or anything like that but you do have a minor concussion and we want to keep you overnight to make sure your alright."

I nod. That won't be too hard. "Daddy, is it okay if Rachel stays here? As long as her parents agree of course." I look to her and she nods and my daddy nods as well. I fist pump! YES! I get to spend more time with Rachel. "Thank you! Thank you as well, Alex."

"I'll come check up on you later Quinn." He walks out and my daddy is sitting in the chair across from my bed.

"Are you thirsty, Quinn?" He looks nervous and really tired. I look to the clock, woah! It's 6:00 pm.

"No, I'm fine but thank you. Why don't you go eat dinner and go home and rest. I'll be fine with Rachel here." I smile at her and squeeze her hand that is still attached to mine.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." He kisses the top of my head and walks out.

It's quiet for a few moments before Rachel looks at me. "So, I texted my Dad and he said it was fine to stay here. I'm not trying to bring this up so suddenly but I remember you saying you wanted to ask me something." She smiles. Okay. I can do this.

Deep breath in, hold it and exhale, now speak, "Well, Rachel I was just wanting to know if-"

"QUINN!" Not. Fucking. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn just can't catch a break can she? So uhm you like the chapter? :) 7 or more reviews and I'll post the next chapter! If I get a few by the time I'm done writing the next chapter I'll post in anyways. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**new chapterr. Will Quinn finally get to ask Rachel this mystery question? Find out :)**

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" He yells again, he has a giant ass balloon in his hands a teddy bear the size of Rachel.<p>

I sigh and turn to face him, "Yes Finn?" I can hear the annoyance in my voice. Rachel squeezes my hand and I lighten up a little.

"I got you balloons! And a stuffed bear! The gas station had them on sale for a dollar each!" He thrusts them at me right when I yawn and I the giant bear's nose goes into my mouth. I spit it out and ew. Where the hell has that thing been? I need to brush my teeth.

"Thanks.. Listen I appreciate this but why are you doing this?"

He smiles even wider. "Quinn! This is just part of your gift for our date later tonight!" My jaw drops. He is so fucking stupid. I look to Rachel and see that she has the same look on her face.

"Finn. Do I really look presentable to go out tonight?"

"Eh.. You kind of smell but I can spray my cologne on you!" I scoff. Fuck no.

"Finn! I'm in the hospital! With a concussion! And you are trying to get me to go out with you! I have to stay overnight! I also don't want to go anywhere with you!" His face makes an even more constipated toddler look and he smiles.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Okay! Well I'll just pick you up at your house tomorrow and then we can go to the movies. Listen, I gotta go play COD with some guys from the football team but I'll see you later okay?" He starts to walk out and I sit up.

"NO! Don't pick me up! I don't want to go out with you not now not ever!" He stumbles a little but continues out.

"Okay. Really? What the hell is his problem?" Rachel's staring at the bear that's in front of her. When she's sitting it's taller than her.

"I don't know. Could you get rid of those please? I'd rather not be reminded of Finn ever coming in here. Why can't he get it through his head that I have absolutely no interest in going out with him anywhere?"

"It's Finn. He only thinks of himself. He told you you smelled, which you smell lovely. Don't listen to him." She puts the ballon and bear outside the room along the wall in the hallway and walks back in. "Somehow even in our senior year he's still a childish teenager who doesn't understand that not everything is about him and Mr. Schuester just encourages it and puts him on a higher and higher pedestal. It's quite annoying." I listened to everything she said but still couldn't help but smile. She's so adorable when she rants. I look up at her and see she's blushing. "I'm sorry, my rants must be rather boring."

"No, no, no. I don't think they are boring. I think they're cute." I say shyly and bite my lip. She looks at me and smiles. Okay. I'm going to tell her now. You got this. "Rachel, now that we wont be interrupted anymore I wanted to see if you-"

"Hey Quinn!" I look to see the club sans Finn with get well stuff.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

I hear numerous 'whats?'

"I said no. Get out! I'm busy and will not be interrupted again! Thank you but please, for the love of God leave!"

"Alright, Q." Santana. No ones looking at her and I see her do a hip thrust and points at me then Rachel...

"But..Lord Tubbington made you a card." Don't even have to guess who said that...

"Damn white girl." Mercedes.

"Is she a secret diva too?" Tina

"Nah. She's just got stuff to do." Mike winks at me, tosses me my 'Cool Story Bro, you should tell it at parties hoody and walks out.

"Quinn! When can I have my movies back?" Puck..

"Q, I have a video of you in the wheelchair if you want to see it later." Sam.

Oh god.. what did I do in the chair?

Once they were all gone, I looked at Rachel and smiled, "I'm sorry I had to snap at them I've just been interrupted four times already and I couldn't take anymore."

"It's perfectly fine, I probably would've done the same. Now ask away."

I smile, take a deep but quick breath. Our hands are still interlocked after all this time and I smile at that. "Rachel, we've been friends and after the whole sex for Beth. I realized that I actually like you. I left your house because I was scared of what I was feeling. Arousal was one of them but I had also felt feelings that I shouldn't have been feeling. The next day I came to terms that I like you, more than a friend. I understand if you might have just wanted to be 'fuck buddies' or 'sex friends' and have no romantic feelings for me. I just needed to get that out there. It's cool if you don't want to be friends anymore.. I'd get it I just hmp" Her fingers are on my lips and oops rambling. This is what happens when you have the chance to be friends with Rachel Berry, she makes you like her and tursn you into a rambling mess.

"Quinn. You've just said everything I've wanted you too. I do have feelings for you. In all honesty the whole reason I did the whole sex for seeing Beth thing was because I thought you were never going to return what I feel for you so if I couldn't have you as a girlfriend then I'd rather have you as a sex friend. I'm sorry and it was wrong of me."

"No. Don't. If it wasn't for the proposition I wouldn't of realized I like you." We smile at each other. She leans over and hugs me tight, I welcome the embrace and squeeze back. "So.. since we both have feelings for each other.. would you accompany me to a date on Friday night?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" She hugs me again. I never want to let go, she gives the most amazing hugs.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! THEY'RE BOTH HAPPY!<br>*****random person* "...so.. it's over?" hahahahahah no. There will be much more to come. Trust me, this was just the beginning. REVIEW REVIEW lovely readers! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**What was up with the fanfiction updating problem? I dunno but here's an edited version of this!**

**Wowza! a total of over 50 reviews? Thank you so much for the good reviews!**

* * *

><p>Rachel still hasn't pulled back from the hug, I'm not complaining though. When she hugs me everything feels better. She pulls back but still lingers next to me. I move over on the bed and pat the side I'm not on so she can lay next to me. She does just that, wrapping her right arm around my waist and right leg over my right leg. My arm is wrapped around her shoulders and her face is nuzzling my neck. I look over to the clock and it's 9:00 at night. Dang.<p>

I nudge her to get her attention, "Rach, do you want to try and go to sleep? It's been a long day and you must be tired."

She lifts her face just a bit so she can look into my eyes. "You're the one whose been been through a lot today, getting a concussion and almost running over a student in the school's wheelchair. I'm not going to school. My daddies and the school agreed to give me the day off. I have to go back Wednesday, though. I am tired, so sure."

I almost ran over a student? I need to see this video, "You are? Will you stay with me tomorrow? Daddy has to work after he signs me out of the hospital and mom wont want to look after me."

"That's what I was planning on doing, Fluffs. Let's get some sleep."

I kiss the top of her head as she buries her face into my neck again, "Goodnight, Rachel."

I can feel her smile against me, "Goodnight, Quinn."

I wake up a little after midnight to feel Rachel still holding on to me and a nurse checking up on me. She must notice I've awoken, because she looks to me and makes an apologizing face, "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Fabray. I was just checking to make sure everything was good."

"It's fine. Is everything okay? May I go back to sleep?"

"Yes, everything's okay. Go back to sleep, honey." I nod and am soon consumed by dreams of Rachel, Beth and I. We're at Rachel's house, watching after Beth, but this time, Rachel and I are holding hands and look at each other lovingly wile Beth plays with her toys and watches us.

I'm woken up by a rapid beeping and the sound of multiple footsteps running, the footsteps are getting quieter and quieter, meaning that the nurses were going away from me. It was obvious something has gone wrong in a patient's room or operating room. I look to the clock, the time, _9:27 AM _is shown on the non-digital lock. Rachel is already awake, laying net to me and has been staring at me. With anyone else I would find a person staring at me while I sleep creepy, but not with her. "Good morning." Rachel says with a bright smile.

"Morning." I rasp out. I need some water after not drinking anything for almost 24 hours.

"You must be thirsty. Here, have some water." She grabs a white, styrofoam cup with water in it from the tray and places it in my hand. I take a few sips and as the cool water travels down my throat, it starts to feel less rough and irritated. "Your dad said he would be coming by at 10:00 to pick you up. The doctor is going to talk to you when your dad arrives, then we can go home."

"Okay. Can we just lay here until they come?" Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around me like last night. We lay there, not talking, listening to the only sound in the room, each other's inhale and exhale of every breath.

A knock is placed on the door and we disentangle ourselves right before the door opens and reveals daddy. "Hey Quinn, Rachel. I've signed your release forms and once the doctor speaks to us, we can go. Rachel, would you like to stay at home with Quinn? If you don't already have plans, of course. I was told you wouldn't be going to school today and school has already started."

"If it's okay with you and Quinn, I would like to stay with her." She looks to me and our hands intertwine underneath the multiple sheets and blankets on the bed.

"It's okay with me. Judy went out with her girl friends to Columbus. She won't be back until Saturday night." He ruffles his slightly graying, blonde hair and sighs. I can tell he's upset by what has happened to their marriage and I can't help but feel guilty and responsible.

I was about to reply when the door was knocked on and in walked Dr. Geralds. "Good morning, Quinn! It looks like you're all ready to leave. I just wanted to tell you that we suggest you stay home for the rest of the week and take it easy and rest until Friday. Even after Friday try to avoid strenuous exercise for a week.

"I can do that, Dr. Geralds," he looks at me, "...Alex. Would it be okay for me to dance at Sectionals in two weeks?"

"Yes, it would be fine by then. We want you to come in December 3rd for a check up."

"K. Thanks, doc!" He smiles and waves goodbye to us as he walks out.

"You ready, girls?" Daddy asks, he's carrying my backpack and purse. He must've picked it up before coming here. I also see him pushing an empty wheelchair.

"Yeah." Rachel and I say at the same time. We look to each other and blush.

"Let's go then. Quinn, it's hospital policy that patients leave in a wheelchair. Especially patients with a concussion."

I hop into the wheelchair and get ready to wheel myself when I feel hands on the handles that are pulling, effectively stopping me from going anywhere. "There is no way I'm letting you control a wheelchair after yesterday."

I shrink into the chair and pout. What did I do... besides almost run over a student?

We stop in front of my Daddy's truck. He puts our stuff in the back and helps me out of the chair. He helps Rachel and I into the large truck. Once he's in the car, we put on our seat belts and Dad starts driving towards my house. I'm in between Rachel and Daddy. One of the few good parts about living in Lima is that all the buildings and houses are close to each other, with Lima being such a small town. We get to my house in a rather quick time. There wasn;t much to tlak about so we sat in a comfortable silence.

Daddy moves my stuff into my room while Rachel and I settle onto the dark leather couch. Daddy comes back down stairs soon with my laptop and phone and he looks at me, "Quinn, I need to go back to work. If something happens you know what to do."

"I do. By, Daddy. Love you." He kisses my forehead and replies with a love you, Charlie.

Rachel and I are left alone and I check my phone to see over 60 text messages and 15 missed calls. "Jeez" Most of them are messages saying they hope I'm okay and get better messages. The texts from the glee club say that and how they were coming to visit me. There were a few from Finn which I just deleted without reading. Trying to decipher his texts is like trying to read Japanese. I don't have the patience for that. There are a few from random kids at the school saying how funny my Facebook video is...What video? "Rachel, do you know about this 'Facebook video' I have a few students texting me about?"

"Yeah.. uhm, someone uploaded a video of you on the wheelchair. It wasn't Sam. He didn't want to without your permission. It's on your Facebook page." I set my phone down on the couch and quickly boot up my Macbook. I get to my Facebook page and my jaw drops. Holy shit. There is in fact a video of me in a wheelchair. But what made me shocked was that the video has 183 likes and over 241 comments, with even more notifications and 20 messages.

I quickly upload a status saying, '_Thank you everyone for the get well messages! I won't be back at school until Monday but I'm out of the hospital now!_' Once my status is posted I look at the video. I look to Rachel as she links our hands together, intertwining our fingers and I click play.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

><p><strong>Update! Hope you liked the chapters. More reviews mean faster and more often I'll update. So. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>

**Thank you! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Only good thing about having the Flu is no school! So I can update a little quicker for a few days. Does anyone still like this story?**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god..." I'm currently looking at myself on the screen. I'm in a wheelchair, wheeling it as fast as I can yelling, 'Move pheasants, the queen is coming through!' IThe camera is angled so the view can see Rachel, trying to catch me and myself almost hitting an underclass-man. The video cuts off when Rachel, the nurse and I reach the front door.<p>

I turn to look at the brunette who is laughing. "This is not funny, Rachel! I don't even remember doing most of this!" I put my laptop on the coffee table and close it.

Rachel is now on her back on the couch and laughing harder. "It actually is! It's so much funnier than the first time."

"I said 'bitches be crazy' Rachel. Where would I even learn bitches be crazy?" She's calmed down and has her head on my shoulder.

Her breath tickles my neck as she starts to talk, "I don't know. But believe me, it was certainly funny and you can just delete the video off your page if your that upset about it."

I shiver and reply, much calmer now, "No, it's fine." She looks to me and smirks. Oh god. Last time she had that smirk was when we had sex.

Rachel kitty licks my neck and places open-mouthed kisses on my pulse point, "Rach..Rachel" She sucks hard and then nibbles a little.

"Do you like this?" She dives back in and starts sucking on another part of my neck. She's now straddling my waist.

"God, yes. But wait." She pouts and presses quick kisses on my neck.

"I don't wanna."

"Please. Wait until our date, okay? I want to do this right." Rachel sighs but relents and moves to sit next to me, on my left side.

"Your right, I'm sorry." I can hear the sadness in her voice.

I pull her head off my shoulder so she's looking into my eyes. "Rachel, it's okay. I just want to wait. This will be our first date together and I want it to be special."

She smiles, happy that I'm not mad at her. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" She gets off the couch and goes to the movie rack. She pulls out Despicable Me, "I know you like this movie. Let's watch it."

She puts the movie into the DVD player. "We can watch what you want, Rach. I've seen this a lot and your the guest.

Rachel snuggles up into my right side and grabs my hand, "Nonsense, I want to see this movie again and you liking it is a good thing."

The movie starts up and I sigh lightheartedly, "Fine. But next movie is whatever you want to watch." She nods and we watch the movie. About halfway through the movie I look down to see Rachel sleeping, her soft snoring barely audible. She looked so adorable and I couldn't wait to take her out Friday. I needed to make a call. I removed myself from her carefully so I wouldn't wake her.

I went to the kitchen and got my phone from my sweatpants pocket. It was a little pass 12:00 and it's lunch time at McKinley.

I dialed a number I haven't used in awhile. "_Hello? Quinn, we haven't talked in awhile._"

"Hey! I know. I was hoping we could catch up. Are you busy tomorrow?"

_"No. I don't think so, why?"_

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me? You can bring Kurt too."

_"Sure! We can catch up. I'll see if Kurt wants to come."_

"Alright! How about Breadstix at 7? Thanks, Blaine."

_"No problem. Are you doing okay?"_

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

_"Well I actually meant your head. You had a concussion, you know?" _I smack my forehead. I am so stupid.

"I forgot about that. The pain isn't really bad but I can't go to school until Monday."

_"Well, that's good that you aren't in pain. I have to go, Kurt and I were going to rehearse for a glee song. Bye Quinn! See you tomorrow."_

"See you and Kurt tomorrow, Blaine. Can I bring a friend to dinner with me?"

"Yeah!"

"K, bye Blaine." I hung up and peeked around the corner to see if Rachel was still asleep. She was. I turned back to the kitchen and dialed another number.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey. Are you busy tomorrow?"

**"No.. why, Quinn?"**

"Do you want to go to dinner at Breadstix tomorrow at 7?"

**"Sure, I don't have any plans. Will it be just the two of us?"**

"No. I was going to a few some friends. Is that okay?"

**"Yeah. That's fine. I need to get back to lunch. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."**

"Okay, bye!" I hung up and went back to the couch. Right as I sat down, Rachel stirred awake. Her hair was mussed and tangled on one side of her face.

"'m up!"

I giggled at that, "You don't need to be, Rach. Go back to sleep."

"No."

"No?"

"No. You sleep with me." I raise my eyebrow. When she's really tired her grammar must always be like this.

"Alright, c'mon. Let's go up the stairs." I grab her hand and we go up the stairs. We take our time and I hold onto the railing incase something happens, I need to be safe so I'm not going on our date in crutches. We make it to my room and I close the door and turn to see Rachel already on the bed. I lay down next to her and she immediately snuggles up to me. Her arm over my stomach and head against my neck. "Sleep well, Rach."

"Mmm. You too, Fluffs." I blush and try to sleep but can't. I have too much on my mind.

Tomorrow Blaine and Kurt will be going to dinner with me. But Sam will also be joining us. None of them know it but me. I feel kind of bad but Sam and Blaine need to talk. I spend a bit of time thinking how things will go over. The next thing is how I will plan Rachel and I's date. That one isn't too hard, the hard part will be working in how I can tell her how I've had sex with Santana and 'dry humped' with Sam, whose in fact gay. This is going to be a long week.

I look to my right and see Rachel sleeping with a smile on her face. I place a kiss on her hair and fall asleep as quickly as I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know. But I have a few more already written! They will be posted soon. If you review faster. The faster I write and post, soooo REVIEWWWW! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Rachel moving around my room, gathering her stuff. How did she get out of my arms? "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake up. I just woke up like, a minute ago. My daddy called and said I needed to come home. It's about 8:30."<p>

"Oh, that's fine. You have school in the morning. I'll see you Friday though, right?" I get up to walk her to the front door. We pass by my Daddy whose in the living room, watching the news.

We make it to the front door and she lowers her voice, so Daddy won't hear, "Of course, Quinn. I wouldn't cancel on you." I smile and open the door for her, when I notice that her car isn't here!

"Uh.. Rach, how are you going to get home? I can't drive until Friday and your car isn't here." She frowns at that. Maybe she forgot her car was at the school. "Hey, it's fine. I'll just see if Daddy can take you and I'll ride with you two so it's not awkward." Rachel nods and we go back inside and walk to the living room. "Hey Daddy?"

He looks up from the TV and turns to me with a smile, "Yeah?"

"Can you take Rachel home? She needs a ride and I can't drive. She left her car at the school." I hear Rachel 'ah-hah! quietly, guess she remembers where her car is.

"Sure, baby. It's not problem. Let me get my keys and we can go to the school." Once we're all settled in the car, me in the middle again. We start on our way to the school. "So, what'd you two do today while I was at work?"

"Well, Rachel and I watched a movie, we got a little tired so we went to sleep. I didn't realize we slept for about 8 hours though. Rachel, will you be able to sleep tonight?"

Rachel nods and says, "Yes. I'm sure I will be able too. I'm still a little tired, this week has been kind of crazy."

We arrive at the school and Daddy responds, "It has. Thank you for watching after Quinn, Rachel. It means a lot and you are always welcomed to our house."

"It was no problem, really. I was just being a good friend to Quinn. I must be going home now, though. I'll see you Friday, Quinn. Bye Mr. Fabray!" She gets out of the car and is about to close the door when my daddy calls out,

"Call me Russell, bye Rachel. Have a goodnight!"

"Thank you, Russell. Have a goodnight as well. Bye, Quinn."

"Bye, Rach." I smile as she closes the door and makes her way to her own car. Daddy only drives off after Rachel leaves the parking lot.

"So... What's happening Friday?"

I gulp. Oh shit. I turn to him with wide eyes and say, "Rachel and I are just going to hang out. And I wont be at school so we'll only see each other on Friday."

He can tell. I'm sure of it. "Charlie, it's fine. Your just hanging out with her. No need to freak out. Calm down." With his eyes still focussed on the road and pats my shoulder.

"I-I know. I'm sorry you and mom had to leave Vanessa in Los Angeles early."

"Eh, your mom was more angry. 'Nessa never liked that I wanted you to stay when you got pregnant. Your mom said she went out with friends to Columbus, but I checked the credit card and it said a ticket to LA."

"Dad, I'm not trying to be rude... but, why are you still with her?" We pull into our driveway and get out, he sighs as he opens the door.

"It's complicated, Charlie. Now, I know you slept most of the day, but can you sleep some more? Or will you be fine staying up? I need to 'hit the hay'" He smiles at his joke.

I giggle, "No one says that any more, Daddy. I think I'll go to sleep too. After I eat something though, I'm starving."

"That's what makes me unique! Don't be jealous." He pats my head, "That's right, you haven't eaten in awhile. I'll leave you to your late dinner. Goodnight, Love you."

I give him a big hug, "I love you too. G'night." I smile, 'At least one family member loves me.' I watch him until he's completely up the stairs. Once he is, I walk into the kitchen and flip on the light switch. Soooo much food. I open the fridge and pull out bacon, turkey, ham and mayonnaise. I close the fridge and grab some bread and an apple. I make a sandwich and eat the apple.

"How am I still hungry?" I go for more food in the fridge and make eggs and bacon and toast. Once my cooking task is completed, which was very hard might I add, I ate all the food and drank two bottles of water. "Holy shit. That's probably the most I've ever ate." I go up to my bathroom and wash my face then brush my teeth. I fling myself on the bed and check my phone.

_November 17, 2011. __4 text messages_

Thanksgiving is in 5 days! I didn't even notice that. I check my messages, 1 from Blaine, 1 from Kurt, 1 from Rachel and ...1 from Finn.

_Quinn, Kurt is going to come tomorrow.-_Blaine

_Why do you want me to go to dinner with you and Blaine? We haven't talked since Nationals.-_Kurt

_Thanks for the good day, even if we did sleep most of the day. I can't wait for Friday._-Rachel

_Quin! U stod me up! I cn't beleve u!-_Finn

"What the fuck?" I look at the clock and see that it says 10:00, might as well call him.

"_Quinn! How could you?"_

"Listen, Finn. I don't know how I could stand you up seeing as how I never wanted to go on a date with you! I never agreed to it, either!"

_"Whatever, I'll see you at school tomorrow. If you apologize maybe I'll go out with you again." _He hangs up when he says that. I don't understand this kid. How can he be so stupid? I sigh and try and sleep, I'm successful after a few minutes.

I wake up at 11:30 and drag myself out of bed. I brush my teeth in the bathroom and walk down to the kitchen, there's a note on the fridge and it reads, _Charlie, Have a good day today, I'll most likely be at work until about 10 so be good. Love, Daddy_

I smile at this. That means I can have a longer time out with the guys. I grab an orange and eat it then take a shower, planning my week. Once I'm done, I throw on skinny jeans, a star wars shirt and my leather jacket with my leather ankle boots. I look to the clock and see that it's about 3:30. I grab my phone and call Sam,

"_Yo, Q!"_

"Hey! You want to hang out before dinner?"

_"Sure, I'll be there at about 4:00 okay?"_

"Sounds good, bye." I hang up and sit on my bed. How is the going to work out? Sam is either going to end up hurt and a possible crying mess, or Sam will be happy with a possible Blaine on his arm, which will mean Kurt will be heartbroken and fuming, telling Rachel and then they will both end up hating me. Either way, Sam needs to talk to Blaine, I just hope he wont be mad at me when he finds out what I'm doing. I also hope Rachel will still like me if Kurt does end up upset.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't even notice that the doorbell has been rung until I hear my phone ringing, "Hey, I'll be right down." I fix my hair and grab my phone and purse. I rush down the stairs and once the door is open I see Sam in his "Trouty Mouth" shirt. I close and lock the door. "Sorry, I was just deep into thinking about things."

"It's fine I was only ringing the doorbell for about a minute, not too long." He opens my door and hops into the car, once I'm in he gives me goofy smile then says, "Jack Ryan you've just boarded the Red October" He starts the car and I can't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You've never tried that one on me!" I'm still laughing and he's just smiling and listening to the radio.

"Glad I amuse you. Where are we going exactly?"

I turn to him... hmm, what could we do? I kind of forgot that we actually had to do something, "How about we see Captain America: The First Avenger? I haven't gotten a chance to see it, I'm sure it's playing at the dollar theatre or something."

"Alright! It's like a 30 minute drive to the closest dollar theater so we'll probably get to Breadstix at about 6:50. Is that fine?" He starts driving in the direction of the movies.

"Yeah, it's cool!" I look to the clock and see that it's 4:15. We'll have enough time.

"How are you and Rachel doing?" He asks, once we've sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Dude, I asked her on a date and she said yes! We're going out this Friday."

"That's awesome! So what are you planning?" Sam turns the radio down so he can fully hear me.

"Well, I was thinking about...

* * *

><p>"Dude, that movie was freakin' awesome!" Sam shouted as we ran to his car and jumped in.<p>

"I know, holy shit! I can't wait for The Avengers to release!" He turned the car on and started to Breadstix.

"Hell yes!" He turned the radio on and we listened to random music, still pumped from the amazing movie we saw. "My Body" by Young the Giant came one and we started screaming the lyrics,

_My body tells me no_  
><em>But I won't quit<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>My body tells me no<em>  
><em>But I wont quit<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>It rides out of town<em>

We were about 5 minutes away from Breadstix and Maroon 5 with Christina Aguilera came on. We sang the song until we got to the restaraunt.

We walked in together and when the hostess asked us how many I said, "Quinn for four." She smiled and led us to a booth. I slid in after Sam and he smiled. I felt a vibration in my pocket and saw the Blaine and Kurt were pulling up in the parking lot. This night will not end well.

"Hey, Quinn, guess what I got?"

"What do you have?"

"I got the mooooooves like Jagger." He sang and did a little wiggle dance in his seat.

"You, my friend are a dork."

"You like it." I smirk and turn my head to see Blaine and Kurt walk in. They come to sit in the booth and I see Blaine falter when he see's Sam. I turn to my right and see Sam with wide eyes. "What the fuck..."

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooooh what's gonna happen? If I get more reviews the sooner you'll find out!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**WE WONNNNNNN! GO FABERRY! LOL at us making a record! I'm posting an extra chapter today! **

**Back with finding out how things go at the dinner. So, after a few messages I got the majority of you amazing readers telling me how you wnated this (kind of)triangle(?) to work out. ****Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine and Kurt."<p>

"Hey, Quinn.. Sam." Blaine smiles a little at the mention of Sam. Maybe there is a little hope.

"Hey, Kurt.. uh, Blaine."

"Good evening, Quinn and Sam." The waiter came to get our drinks and we all said water. It was silent in our booth until Kurt broke it, "Okay. Seriously? What is going on here? Is there some big secret I'm not aware of?" Sam and Blaine widen there eyes at that.

"Uhm. Kurt, Blaine here told me that you two were working on a Glee number?"

"Oh yes! We're doing the sweetest duet in history. We will make everyone's heart melt." He grabs Blaine's hand and I see the smaller boy flinch. Oh no.

"That's great." Sam mutters. When the waiter brings us our drinks, he asks if we're ready to order.

"Can I have the Chicken Alfredo?"

"I'll have the same as her." Sam says as he goes and starts drinking his water at a rapid pace.

"I'll have the the spaghetti and I know Blaine here will have the sa-"

"No, I want the same as them two, actually." Blaine points to us and I see Kurt's hurt face.

"Okay, your order will be out soon." The waiter flashes us a fake smile and walks to the kitchen.

"Blaine, you always get the spaghetti."

"Maybe I want something _different._" He emphasizes the different to Sam.

Sam whimpers quietly. Oh no. Oh no. This is not going good.

I try to change the subject quickly, "So! I was wandering what I've missed in school. Could one of you tell me?"

They turn away from their quarrel and start discussing things that happened at school. "You don't have much homework, we have like 5 classes together."

"I know, Kurt."

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure. Glee Club isn't doing much. Rachel was quiet today. She told us that you were doing fine and why she was absent yesterday." I smile. God, Rachel is too good. I take a drink of water and he continues, "Finn was saying how he had a date with you yesterday.. which didn't make sense seeing as how you're totally gay." I spit my drink out into my napkin.

"What?" I whisper yell.

"Honey, it's obvious. You've been staring at Rachel's ass for the past 2 years." I look wide-eyed at everyone at the table. Sam and Blaine are both nodding.

"It's true, Quinn. During group numbers your always running up and hugging her when you think no one notices." Shit. People saw that... wait Blaine saw it too?

Sam leans in to whisper to me, "Quinn, just tell them. They'll support you."

"Fine. I'm gay. I also like Rachel. Okay?"

The trio erupts in 'wooos!' and 'whoops!' at my not so surprising confession.

"Could you guys keep it on the down low though? Only Rachel, Santana and Brittany know."

"You got it. But why was Finn saying he had a date with you?" Kurt asks.

"I don't even know. He asked me out before school Monday, I told him no. When I'm in the hospital he comes in and tries to pick me up for our date! I told him to get out and leave and he said he'd get me our Tuesday, which I did not agree on. He texts me last night, in horrible grammar, how I stood him up. I called him and told him to stop, but he just said that if I apologized to him he would _maybe_ go out with me. What is his problem?"

Kurt looks shocked, "How is my step-brother that stupid? I'll try to talk to him later."

"I for one am flabbergasted at his ability to be so self-centered." Blaine says. We all look at him slightly confused.

"Did you just work 'flabbergasted' into a normal conversation?" I say bewildered.

He blushes and nods. Before we got a chance to continue this conversation though, the waiter has our food ready. We all reply with a thank you when he hands it to us. Conversation is light and when we finish our food I figure it's time to let Sam and Blaine talk.

"Kurt, will you come outside with me? I have a personal question."

"Sure, Quinn." Blaine gets out so Kurt can and when he does, Blaine moves back in. I get up and wink at Sam, mouthing a 'good luck' to him before Kurt and I go outside.

We walked out of the warm restaurant and into the cold, November, Ohio weather. Thank god I still had my leather jacket on.

"Quinn, what did you want to talk about?" I look through the open windows and saw Sam grab Blaine's hand.

I knew I needed to distract Kurt before he say it, "Well, please try and keep this to yourself but Rachel and I are going on a date Friday."

Kurt squeals and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to go over what I had planned and see if you think she'd like it."

"Lay it on me, Quinn."

I smile and take a breath before explaining, "I was thinking about..."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! She will love it! That is definitely something Rachel would like!"<p>

"Really? I want everything to be perfect." He smiles and nods, making me smile as well. We walk into the restaurant and am relieved by how warm it is inside. We make it to the table and we can only see Blaine's face, which has a frown on it. Kurt's smile falls as he sees Blaine's face.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" He looks up at Kurt and makes a move to grab his arm when he gets out of the booth.

"Everything is fine. Let's just go home. I already paid for the whole thing. Bye, Quinn." He says, not even glancing at Sam and only looking at me for a few seconds. Him and his boyfriend make their way to the front door.

"Thank you for paying!" I shout so that they can hear, but not so loudly it disrupts everyone's dinner. Blaine doesn't turn around and just lifts his hand up.

I turn around and look to Sam, he's hunched over and I can see a frown gracing his large mouth. "Sam.. are you okay?"

"It's whatever. Let's go home, Q." He can't look me in the eye as we make our way to his black mustang.

The ride home is silent and when we get to my house, I unbuckle and turn to him. "Sam, come inside. We need to talk about what happened."

He sighs, "Fine." He locks the car and follows me into the house. It's about 9 and my daddy won't be home for a few more hours.

Sam is just standing near the couch and I sit down next to him and look at him, he looks so broken. "Sam, talk to me."

"It's..gone. He just.. nothing." He's sniffling and I feel like shit. I did this to him.

"Sam, tell me what happened."

"Well..

_Sam and Blaine were sitting alone awkwardly until Sam spoke up, "So, how are you and Kurt doing?" He takes a sip of his drink and waits for Blaine to reply,_

_"Sam, just stop."_

_"Why? We were in love and you just threw it away when I moved and got together with Kurt."_

_Blaine glared at the blonde boy, "Exactly! You moved! How was I supposed to know I'd ever see you again? That's the thing, I couldn't know." Blaine was close to tears and was struggling to keep his emotions in check._

_"You knew. You knew that I was thirty minutes away. That I was a phone call away. I wasn't the one who tried to 'meet new people', you were. You haven't even told Kurt, your boyfriend, about us!" Sam grabbed his hand only to have it shoved back at him, "I get that your hurt. But I was 17, I had to leave with my parents. I would've had nowhere to go. I love you and there will always be a place for you in my heart. I just wish you wouldn't have given up on us."_

_"I didn't call because I was scared that once you came to visit me, there would be someone else in your life. I loved you. When I met Kurt my struggles and troubles went away. I love him. If Kurt wasn't in the picture, I would most likely be with you. Only because you were my first love though, those never go away. But I'm sorry. I can't do this." Blaine wiped a tear from his eye and that's when he saw Kurt and Quinn coming to the table._

...And that's why I'm here now, crying over an old love." I wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled him close.

"Sam, I am so sorry, this is my fault. I wanted you two to finally talk. I messed everything up."

He sniffled and looked at me through his hair slightly covering his eyes that were wet from the tears, "Quinn. You did not ruin anything. I'm upset, yes. But thats mostly because Blaine was and always will be important to me. What you did though, will also help me move on. I just don't think theres a gay or bi guy here.."

I was contemplating saying that Puck might possibly be bi, but I still had unfinished business with him. I noticed Sam was dosing off and I laid him on the couch telling him I'd be back in a minute. I got up and found a piece of paper and started to write my note.

Once I was finished, I went to the couch and saw Sam sleeping, I put the note on the coffee table and laid next to Sam. I grabbed the quilt from over the head of the couch and wrapped it around us. I looked at him with dried tears on his cheeks and frowned, I kissed the top of his head, pecking his lemon-juiced, blonde hair, "I will make this right."

I fell asleep and was awoken by my Daddy who was quietly reading my note out loud, "Daddy, Sam was having personal problems from mine and his group dinner tonight, please don't be mad but I let him sleep here. He needs the comfort. Love, Charlie."

"Daddy?" I mumble. He looks up at me and stands next to me.

"Charlie, go back to sleep. I'll set the school alarm so he can get up for school. I'll call his parents as well. Just go to sleep. I love you, goodnight."

"Love you." I peck his cheek before falling asleep next to Sam again.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm.. So I was planning on posting Quinn's thursday but this was kind of a longer chapter. <strong>Seriously, my Faberry shipper heart can only take so much. First we win, then Di and Lea tweet a picture of them together, then Faberry HH and then Quinn talking to Rachel about ruining her life in the promos. me gusta. I'm debating on posting my next chapter today... but on one condition Review, Review,<strong>**** REVIEW. :) Love you all. also. yay for brittana as well!**


	18. Chapter 18

**To Aly Berry: Spoiler aleeeeert. ;)**

** Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>An alarm was going off and I reached out my hand to slam the clock so it would shut it off, only for my hand to hit a piece of paper. I lift my hand and bring the paper with me. I turn to see Sam is gone. I sit up and wrap the quilt around me. The note reads; <em>'Quinn, thank you for last night it meant a lot to me. Please don't blame yourself. You helped me. I had to go to school, but we can talk on Monday or when you are free. Sam. <em>I smiled at that. He's sweet. I got up and went to the kitchen, I looked in the fridge and saw that we didn't have much. I need to tell Daddy to go to the grocery store. I settle on having some strawberries and when I'm finished I walk up to my room.

What do I do? I look to my closet door and remember the 'movies' I have in there.. Should I? I mean, I'm home alone..

I decide against it and grab some sweatpants with a whale sweater and slip on some red Vans. I might as well just go out and take a walk.

I grab my backpack then, I slip outside and lock my door. I slip the keys into the pocket thats not holding my phone and walk.

I make my way to a familiar path that took about 10 minutes to walk to. I look at the two story house, it's big but not as big as mine, this house is much more comfortable than mine, though. I knock on the door knowing that one of the parents would be home, "Hello, Quinn! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mr. Berry. How are you?" He opens the door wider to let me in. We walk to the couch and take a seat.

"Doing good. Quinn, I told you, call me Hiram. Now how is your head doing?"

"Sorry, Hiram. There's no pin. I still can't drive until tomorrow though, I'm going to get my make-up work after this. I actually wanted to talk to you and LeRoyy about something. But he's not here."

"Oh, that's fine. Me and him have most of the same views." He sits back in his chair and I straighten my posture on the comfortable couch.

"Mr. Berry, or Hiram. As you know, Rachel and I have been friends. Over the course of this friendship though, I have developed feelings for her." Hiram's eyes light up. "May I have your permission in taking your daughter on a date tomorrow night? I'll have her back by curfew and be the perfect gentle-woman to her."

He jumps out of his chair and scoops me into his arms, he's taller than me so I'm sucked into his bear hug. I hug him back. "Quinn! That's so sweet! No one has asked for our permission before. Of course you can! We like you better than all her other dates anyway."

"Even after all the stuff I did to Rachel?" He pulls away from the hug and I stiffen, waiting to see what he has to say about that.

"Quinn, the reason why LeRoy and myself forgave you was because it was obvious that you had a bit of a crush on her. You might've not realized it, but we did. You always picked on her, just like little boys ddi to the girls they liked in kindergarden. Rachel on the other hand, is always so forgiving of everyone."

"And I'm extremely grateful for that. What time is curfew for Rachel?"

He makes a big show of thinking about it and I laugh, this is definitely Rachel's dad. "Well, it depends on what you have planned for this date."

"Well, I was thinking about...

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness! She will love that!" He puts a hand on his heart. "Are you trying to make everything so sweet?"<p>

"I hope she will. Maybe, I really like Rachel and she deserves the best. That's what I'm hoping to give her."

"Quinn, seeing as what you have planned for her, I'll extend the curfew to 1:00 am."

My eyes bulge, "Really? I mean, I can cut back on some of the date's activities. That's awfully late, though the date will probably take that long."

"The Berries like you, Quinn. Her curfew is at 1:00 am now. Okay?" I'm trying to come up with words but just settle for nodding. "Now you said something about needing to get your make-up work?" I nod again, still speechless. "Would you like a ride or would you rather walk?"

I find my words then, "Is it okay if I walk? I want to plan this date some more."

"Of course it's okay, Quinn. I'll walk you to the door." We both get up from the couch and walk the short distance to the door. "Have a good day and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you. You have a good day as well. I'll see you tomorrow, Hiram." I give him a hug before walking out into the breezy air.

A few minutes into the walk I think about my date with Rachel tomorrow. I'm really hoping she likes what I have planned. I'm so into my thoughts about planning this date I don't even realize I've already made it to the school. I look at the paper I have in my hands and walk into the school. I check my phone and see that it's just after 12 which means everyone is at lunch. I go to the front office and the receptionist asks me how I'm doing.

"I'm doing fine. I was actually wondering if I could get my make-up work and go to my locker to get a few things." I tap my fingers on the desk and wait for her answer.

"Oh, of course!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Collins." I walk to my teacher's rooms and gather all my make up work before stuffing them in my bag. I walk to the locker and check my phone. 10 minutes before lunch is over. I grab a piece of paper out of my bag and write out a note. I reread it many times and once I'm sure that it's perfect I fold it up and write the persons name on the cover. I quickly reread the note and slip it into the slits of the locker. Once, I'm satisfied I walk out of the school and walk to my house.

When I get into my house I sit on the couch and grab all my homework, 'good thing I got Friday's homework too.' I had spent about 2 hours on the homework and was finished. My phone started to ring and I perked up at the name. "Hello?" I said with a smile in my voice.

_"Quinn Fabray! You need to warn me when your going to write sweet letters that make my knees buckle!" _She says with fake irritation. Two can play that game.

"Uh... Rach, I don't remember what letter your talking about." I'm teasing her, I just want her to read the note out loud.

_"You-you do! I have a note in your handwriting and with the date titled, **November 19, 2011!**"_

"I'm sorry, maybe if you read the note I'll remember."

I hear her huff, but I can hear that she's amused, "_Fine. The note says;_ **_Dear Miss Berry, it would do me great pleasure if you were to accept my offer of accompanying me to a date on Friday, November 20, 2011. If you chose to accept would you please wear something comfortable? Dress warm as well. I know you already agreed to the date a few days ago, but this is a confirmation. I already asked for your father's permission and he said yes. The time that I would be at your house ringing the doorbell would be at 5:00 pm, no later. Will you accept this invitation? _**

**_Check one of these:_**

**_Yes [ ] __Yes [ ]_**

_Quinn! I already told you yes. But this was sweet! No one has ever bothered to hand write me a letter."_

"Well, I'm not like most people. So, dress comfortable and warm."

_"What do you have planned?" _Anyone that's listening to this phone call could hear that she's eager to find out what's going to be happening on this date.

"That my beautiful date, is a secret."

_"I will find out! You even got my father's permission."_

"Yes, I did. I'm not going to go against Hiram or LeRoy's wishes."

_"You are a charmer, Fabray. I hate to cut this short but there's a Glee Club meeting today. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." I hang up and lay back on the couch. Life is good right now. I need to make another phone call before I can relax though.

I'm dialing the number when I get a text it's from Daddy. It says, "Charlie, I'm on my way home. I got to leave work early." I reply saying that I have a question for him when he get's home.

I redial the number and wait for him to answer. "Q, I'm in Glee Club. What do you need? Mr. S is in his office so hurry."

"Sorry. I'll make it quick. I was wanting to know if you had the keys to the building?"

"Yeah, I do. It's all set. I'll come drop the keys by your house later today."

"Thanks, Mike!" I fist pump. Everything is going good.

"No problem, Quinn."

I hear a voice that is definitely Rachel's gasp and go, "IS THAT QUINN! Tell her I say hi!"

"Mike, tell her I say hi back." I hear a car door shut and get ready for my Daddy to enter. "I gotta go, my dad's here. Thanks again. I'll see you later today."

"Bye, Q." I hang up right when my Daddy enters.

"Hey, Charlie. What'd you do today?" He takes a seat by me on the couch.

"Well, I went for a walk and got my homework from the school. I finished it not too long ago."

"That's great. What did you need to talk to me about." He turns to face me and smiles.

"Can I borrow your truck tomorrow? For when Rach and I hang out." I'm hoping he doesn't ask why I can't take my own car.

"Sure, Charlie." He wraps his arm around my shoulder, "You can always use my truck just get my permission first.

"Thanks, Daddy. Is it okay, if I extend my curfew to a little later?"

"It's already at midnight. What time are you thinking?"

"1:00 am? Please." I look at his eyes that are like mine but with less of a spark in them.

"I guess, only because I like Rachel. She's good for you." 'You have no idea.'

"Thank you so much, Daddy. I love you." I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Love you too. Now, what did you have planned for the rest of the day?" I leaned out of the hug and started to put all my homework into my bag.

"Mike was going to come over and drop off a few things, it's about what?" I look to the clock, 4:00 pm, "4 o'clock he should be here any minute. Do you want to do something?"

"We can watch a movie after he leaves, if you want."

"Sure!" I love getting a chance to spend time with my Daddy.

The doorbell rings and I jump off the couch to open the door for Mike, "Hey, Q! I got the keys."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, I gotta go. Tina and I are going out on a date." He hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Good luck tomorrow."

"Bye, have fun!" I close the door once he's in his car and jump back on the couch next to Daddy.

"What are we watching?"

"It's this movie called 'Inglorious Bastards' have you seen it?"

"Nah, but I heard it's pretty good. Start it up Daddy'o!"

* * *

><p><strong>My review button has been pretty lonely lately.. I think you should visit it and make it happy. Pretty pwease? :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the date chapter! It's pretty long. I hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up at 9 to the alarm I had set after watching movies with Daddy. He took my car to work so I could use his truck for tonight. I brushed my messy blonde hair, brushed my teeth and threw on some clothes for the grocery store. I grabbed an apple on the way out.<p>

I unlocked the truck, jumped in and put my purse in the passenger seat. I checked my wallet to make sure I had my card, I was gonna need it. I buckled my seatbelt and pulled out my phone, I sent a text to Rachel saying, '_Good morning, gorgeous. I can't wait to see you tonight._' I closed my phone and drove to the grocery store I didn't expect a reply back because she was at school so I was surprised when I got a text from her.

At a stop light I read the message, '_Good morning, charmer. I'm excited for tonight. :)_' there were many honks and I looked up to see that the light was green. Do stop lights hate me or something? I didn't reply so I wouldn't interrupt her classes.

I made it to the grocery store and pulled out the list from my purse that I made last night. I grabbed a grocery cart and put my purse in the holder and read my list once inside the store. I went to the fruit isle and got what I needed, I checked off strawberries, peaches, grapes and pineapples from my list.

I got the rest of the items I would need and after an hour of shopping, I was at the checkout isle. The lady rang up my items and asked if I wanted cash back. I asked for a 100 in three 20's, two 10's and four 5's.

I went to my car and drove back to the house. When I got all the stuff in the kitchen I saw that it was a few minutes after 11:35.

I started to shred the carrots, slice the onions, red peppers, and the tomatoes. I chop the broccoli. I pull out a whole grain wrap and spread hummus on it, place lettuce on top, then add my cut vegetables with sprouts. I fold the wrap and cut it in half. I make another one just in case. I pull out a container and place them in and put the container into the fridge.

I grab my phone and place it in the dock, putting it on shuffle and Lana Del Rey's song, Radio comes on and i sign as I cook. I pull out the fruit and slice them and place into a sealed bowl and into the fridge.

I grab my other ingredients and cook it. I put the finished dish into the fridge and look to see what time it is, the clock shows that it's 1:40 pm. After heating up another item and placing it in a thermos, i get ready to go.

I grab my wallet, phone and keys and go to the truck and drive into the direction of the flower shop. I arrive after fifteen minutes and see the older lady whom must be about 65 working at the shop.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Do you happen to have Gardenias?"

She smiles at me, "Good afternoon, sweetheart. I...ah.. I believe we do! Let me go check." She walks over to the other side of the store and looks for the flowers, "Found it! Why do you need these, dear?"

We walk to the counter and she rings up the flowers. "Well, I'm actually going on a date tonight." The flowers ring up to about 30 dollars and I get ready to pull out the cash when she stops me.

"Who is the special girl?"

I feel my cheeks get hot and I know I'm blushing, "How'd you know?"

"Well, most girls don't come buying flowers for a date with guys. I've always wanted for a person whose interested in the same sex to buy some flowers."

"I-I..ah well.." I didn't think anyone here was supportive of gays.. I don't know what to say.

"Now, tell me why Gardenias."

"Her names Rachel, she told my boyfriend at the time to get me a Gardenia for prom. She doesn't know I know and I thought it was incredibly sweet of her to do that."

"Well, I think she'll love them, hunny. Now that will be 15 dollars."

"But the flowers rang out to 30."

"Nonsense, this is your first date." I relented and gave her a ten and a five. "On your next date, you can lay the full price, if you tell me how it went." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Will do mrs..."

"Just call me Rose." She walked with me to the door of the store.

"Call me, Quinn. Have a good day, Rose."

She gave me a quick hug, "You too, Quinn."

I go to the truck and gently set the bouquet of Gardenias in the passenger seat. As I'm pulling out I wave to Rose. She's a sweet lady. I drive home, listening to the radio.

I get home and place the flowers in a vase of water. I go through a mental checklist and run upstairs to one of the guest rooms and grab some pillows and blankets from the closet. I put them in the back of the car in a neat folded pile so they won't blow away when I'm driving.

I go back inside the house, lock the front door and take a shower. I made sure to wash my hair twice so I would smell perfect for Rachel. I got out and quickly put on some pajamas while I dried my hair. I then straightened my hair and checked the clock, 3:30 pm!

When my hair looks good, I go to my closet to find an outfit... I do a mental debate on wether I should wear a dress or not, but then I remember what we'll be doing and decide against it. I end up trying on over 15 different outfits but chose the first one. Dammit, I always do that.

I apply light make up and look in my body mirror. I have on black skinny jeans, with a dark blue flannel shirt and my faux-leather ankle boots. I grab my whale sweater and my faux-leather jacket. I put on the jacket and put the sweater over my arm. I check myself to make again and look at my phone to see the time, 4:35, _shit!_

I rush downstairs, open the refrigerator and place all the sealed food into a picnic basket, grab four waterbottles, and place a few icepacs to keep everything cold. I grab my purse, basket, thermos, sweater, flowers and keys and head out to the truck. I put everything but my purse and the flowers in the backseat.

I drive over to Rachel's and get to her street at 4:55. I move my purse to the floor on the driver's side and look at myself in the mirror and make sure I look presentable after all the rushing. I grab the Gardenias and look at the clock 4:58. I exit and walk to the door, taking a deep breath I knock on the door and wait for a few seconds.

The door opens and I see Hiram's excited face, "Good evening, Quinn! You look darling!" His voice is projected loudly and I blush at his compliment.

"Thank you, Hiram. Good evening to you as well." He let's me inside and I see LeRoy standing close, "Good evening, LeRoy."

He smiles and pats my shoulder, "Hello, Quinn. Rachel will be down in a minute. This date is all she's been talking about since she came home from school."

"I'm glad she's excited, I am too."

We stand waiting by the stairs making small talk until we hear a door open and close. I straightened myself up and when I heard footsteps on the stairs. There descending the stairs was Rachel, dressed in light blue skinny jeans, long sleeved, striped t-shirt and ankle boots. She looked amazing. She reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at me.

"Rach, you look fantastic." Her olive skinned cheeks became rosy at what I said.

"Thank you. But I'm not wearing anything fancy."

"You still look good. You look beautiful in everything."

Her blush deepened and she replied, "Well, you look pretty good as well."

I remembered the flowers I had in my hand and passed them to her. "Here, I -uh got you these."

"Quinn! They're beautiful." She grabbed them and took a smell.

"Gardenias. Because of prom." Her eyes met mine, they were wide at my revelation of knowing.

"H-How'd you know?" She passed them to Hiram and asked if he could put them in a vase.

"Finn doesn't seem like the kind to know what flowers to get. It was sweet of you to help." Hiram returned and the time on the clock said we needed to go soon.

Hiram remembered our conversation yesterday and knew what I was thinking. "Girls, have fun and remember, 1:00 am." LeRoy nodded at what he said.

"Yes sir," I turned to Rachel, "C'mon Rach. We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" I shook my head, showing her she'd have to wait to find out. She pouted and went to hug he dads.

LeRoy smiled and mouthed to me 'have fun' when Rachel hugged him. I nodded and mouthed out a 'thank you'

"Ready to go, Quinn?" She looped her arm around mine and I nodded.

We walked outside and waved to her dads. When we arrived at the truck, I made sure she couldn't see in the back. I opened the passenger door for her, she blushed but got in and said thank you.

I jogged to the other side and jumped in. Once both our seat belts were on, I started the car towards our destination.

"So.. Where are we going?" She looked at me.

"Rach, you're going to have to wait. It's a surprise."

She pouted and turned to me in her seat, "But I don't wanna!" Good lord, she sounds like a child. An adorable child.

"Rachel, you can wait." She crossed her arms and was silent for a few minutes. I kept my eyes on the road but would check on her every once in awhile. She started to drum her fingers, first on her arm, then thigh, then the car console.

I grab her hand to stop her, she was making me anxious. Instead of pulling my hand away when he stopped, I held on. She laced our fingers and smiled at me. I turned my head and smiled back. We sat in a comfortable silence until she asked if she could turn on the radio.

"Sure, Rach." I pulled my hand away to grab my phone. "You can plug in my iPhone if you want." She laced her left hand with my right an plugged my phone in. Rachel went through some of my music before she settled on a song.

I lifted an eyebrow and turned to her, "Neon Trees, Rach?"

"They are a fairly good band, Quinn." I nodded and turned back to the road.

She started to sing and at the chorus, I joined her,

_Hey honey you could be my drug_  
><em>You could be my prescription<em>  
><em>Too much, get me an overdose<em>  
><em>All this stress talk make itching<em>  
><em>On my mouth yeah<em>  
><em>Everybody talks<em>  
><em>Everybody talks<em>  
><em>Everybody talks<em>  
><em>Too much<em>

We sang the rest of the song, with a smile gracing our features. A Lana Del Rey song came on and she started humming along, I turned to her and smiled. I guess she could feel my gaze, because she looked back and smiled at me, rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand. The rest of the car ride was spent with Rachel and I singing along to my iPod.

We arrived at our first stop and she gasped, "Quinn Fabray! You did not!"

I smiled and squeezed her hand, "I did."

"You remembered what I said about Drive-in movies!" We pulled up to a guy in his early twenties. I paid and drove for a few minutes until we found a perfect spot.

"Well, I want this date to be perfect."  
>I parked the car and left the radio on, so we could hear the movie.<p>

"What movie are we seeing?" I gave her a cheeky smile, "You are going to make me wait?"

"Afraid so. Do you want to eat before the movie?"

"Sure."

"K, wait here." I got out of the truck and ran to the back so I could move the pillows and blankets around. Once finished, I went to her side, opened the door and grabbing her had to help her get out of the large truck. She didn't let go of our hands, but I wasn't complaining. I laced our fingers, opening the back door to grab the picnic basket.

We walked over to the bed of the truck and I pulled the ledge down and helped her climb in. I jumped in and placed the basket next to us.

I sat next to her and opened the basket, pulling out fruit salad, wraps ad pasta. "Uhm. I know you're a vegan and so I made you a pasta with a creamy tomato sauce. I also made a wrap." I realized I was rambling And quickly stopped.

Rachel giggled at my nervous state, "Quinn, it looks really good." she pulled out a wrap and gave half to me. I took a bite and wow, it tastes pretty good. Rachel took a bite and when she swallowed she looked at me, "Quinn! This is delicious!" I blushed at her compliment.

"So, how was school?" I asked after I finished my bite of food.

"It was school. I had a few tests and quizzes but it wasn't as fun as it is when you're there. I hope we have more classes together next semester."

"Me too. Having only two classes including glee together is not fun at all."

We ate the rest of our wrap, the pasta and some fruit by the time the movie was about to start. "Do you want some water, Rach?"

"Sure." She took a sip and laid down, ready to see what movie we would be watching. I laid down next to her and she immediately wrapped an arm around me.

'I could get used to this.'

I heard a gasp when the movie began. "Peter Pan? We're watching Peter pan?"

Chuckling, I nodded, "It's your favourite Disney movie. It just so happened they were playing it." That's not true, I called them and payed them to play it, but she didn't need to know that.

Rachel fixed her eyes on me, checking to see if I was being honest. "Really?"

I caved, those eyes always got to me, "Okay. I may or may not have payed them to play this. But it's your fborite movie."

Rachel wrapped both arms around me and squeezed. "You really are a charmer!" she squeezed again and watched the movie, an arm still wrapped around me with her head on my neck.

I watched most of the movie, but spent a good part of it staring at Rachel. She really was beautiful, with her face lighting up at certain parts, how her face would frown and pout when Tinkerbell lost her magic, back to smiling again.

The movie ended and I didn't notice until she was watching me and not the blank screen, "Have you been watching me this whole time?" I cover my face in her hair to hide my blush and embarrassment. "Don't hide. I think it's cute."

I lift my face to see her with a full blown smile.

"Can we just lie here for a bit?"

"We can do anything you want." She snuggles up closer to me and we just lay there, listening to each other's breathing.

After time, I feel my phone vibrate, my phone reminding me that we have other things to do. "As fun as this is, we have other activities. Unless you want me to take you home, it's about 8:30."

Her eyes widen and a big smile takes over her face, "There's more?"

"Well, we could reschedule if you'd rather go home. But yeah." I'm such a rambling mess around her.

"And where is this other activity going to be taking place?" She runs her fingers across the collar of my button-up.

"That is another surprise. So, you wanna go home? Or to our other destination?"

"To the surprise, please!"

I smile and get up then help pull her up. Before we leave I grab all the containers and place them in the basket, I put that in one hand and gather all the blankets and pillows in another. My hands are now full.

"Quinn, do you need help with that?"

I jump down, almost slipping but manage to compose myself. I see Rachel giggling. "I meant to do that."

"Of course you did."

"Wait here." I put all the stuff into the back seat and quickly help Rachel off the bed of the truck. I open her door and help her in, close the door, then go to my side.

We drive for a little less than an hour, our hands still intertwined, music playing. "Quinn, I knew you had good taste in music, but our musical interest is almost spot on!"

Turning to her, I smile and squeeze her hand, "Great minds think alike." She rolls her eyes but her smile is still on her face.

I pull into the building's empty parking lot and wait to see her reaction. "You... brought me to an abandoned warehouse?"

"This is hardly an abandoned warehouse. C'mon, I'll show you." I remove the keys from the ignition, place the tightly sealed themes with two cups into my purse and get out of the car to help Rachel out.

We walk the short distance to the front door and I pull out the building's key unlocking it. "You know.. I've seen this in horror movies."

"Don't worry. You're too cute to kill." I push open the doors and let Rachel walk in first.

I let go of her hand to turn on the lights, I wait so she can finish her rant about how many cliché horror movie scenes this moment is. I flick on all the lights and she gasps.

I place my hand on her shoulder, "Now, does this seem like a horror movie to you?"

Rachel shakes her head, mouth open and eyes sparkling as she takes in every inch of the ice-skating rink. "How did you do this?"

"Mike's friend owns this place. He lent me the keys for this date. You said how you didn't know how to skate, I thought it would be fun to teach you."

"I told the glee club that in sophomore year, I didn't think anyone was listening."

"I was." She turned to face me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thank you." Tears were welling in her eyes and from the smile on her face, they were happy tears

I tikt her chin up so she could look into my eyes, "Hey, it's no problem. I want you to have fun on this date." she sniffled but nodded, "Now, would you like to skate?" She nods.

I walk us over to a table where racks of ice skates are, her face shows that she seems uncertain about wearing shoes other people have, "Don't worry. They're clean. The guy who owns the place is kind of like Mrs. Pillsbury, everything has to be clean and neat."

"Okay. Good." I find skates in our sizes and move to a bench. I see that she's struggling to put them on, so I help her. I'm crouching on the ground looking at her with a smile, I slip on the skates and lace them up. I put mine on and grab her hand. We wobbly over to the ice.

Once on it, she holds onto the ledge. "Okay, this will probably be scary, it being your first time. But grab onto my hand." She reaches out and grasps my hand. "See, that was easy. Now I'm going to move a little," I skate a few feet out and pull her with me.

"I did it!"

"Yeah! It's just like walking, but you don't bring your feet all the way off." Rachel tries what I say and she does it with only a little unstableness. "Good!"

"Quinn, I'm doing it!" She relaces our fingers and she skates, pulling me with her.

We skate for a bit, going on a cricle around the rink. We reach the middle and skate until Rachel's foot slips and we go falling, I flip us as fast as I can so I take the fall. I manage to lift my head so it doesn't hit the ice. I would not prefer to get another concussion, especially during our date.

She lands on top of me and she laughs when we're sure we aren't hurt. Our hand was still intertwined through the fall. "Hi." I say a little breathless from the fall. I can see our breathing in the cold. I'm getting cold from the ice but make no move to get up.

"Hi, back." She smiles and I lift my left hand to push a strand of her soft, brown hair out of her eyes. We stop giggling when I do that and just stare at each other.

Rachel moves her face closer. Our bodies are already touching from the fall. I look into her eyes as I move closer with her. Her eyes are holding mine and I slip then shut only when everything is so close that it's blurry. My nose brushes against hers and I press my lips to hers. Softly and hesitantly. Our lips stay pressed against eachother, not moving. I'm taking in the softness of her lips when she pulls away.

"Was that okay?" I quickly nod and she presses our lips together once more. This time her lips capture my top one, she alternates and kisses my bottoms one. I pull back and peck her three times before capturing her lips once more. Swiping my tongue gently across her bottom lip, asking for permission.

She grants me access and when my tongue finds hers every cliché about a perfect kiss happens. Fireworks and stars behind my eyelids, if my leg could lift it would. We break apart and breathe out a wow at the same time.  
>We're staring into each other's eyes.<p>

I shiver and she notices, "We should- ah-uh get up." I nod and when she's off of me, I instantly miss the feel of her.

We skated to an edge where here back was against it and I was close to her.

"So.. That was uh-"

"Yeah." She blushes.

"I really want to do that again."

Her eyes sparkled, "Who said you couldn't?"

Smirking I closed my eyes and leaned into her, I kept leaning until I felt my lips press against glass, I opened my eyes to see that instead of her soft lips against mine, it was the glass board. I quickly moved my lips off. Rachel skating away from me.

"You gotta catch me." she screamed and started to skate farther away from me.

I pushed off the glass and skated quickly towards her, 'When did she get so fast at skating?' I finally caught up to her and pinned her against a glass board.

"Took you long enough." She said, smirking.

"Well, someone's a quick learner and figured out how to skate pretty fast." I said before capturing her lips once more. I pulled away, only for her to follow and push her lips against mine.

"I think I found my new favourite activity." She breathed against my lips.

I moaned at her flicking her Tongue against my lips, "Mmm, definitely." I pulled away and we started to skate to where our stuff was.

we made our way to the bench, sitting next to each other,"Vegan hot chocolate?" I pulled out the thermos and cups.

"Sure!" I poured us a cup and we drank it, looking at each other. When the thermos was empty I threw away the cups and put my cleaned thermos back in my purse. My phone was turned on by a text and I saw it was a little after 11. We had less than an hour.  
>We took off our skates andI hugged her. Looking into her eyes, I whispered, "You're beautiful."<p>

She hides her face into my neck and i can hear her say no.

"You are. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for making you feel like you're anything less than beautiful and stunning."

I plugged my phone into the building's speakers and hit play. The acoustic version of a song came on, "I know that you've already sang this song. You sang it to Finn, but I want to sing it to you."

"I sang it for you." Rachel said, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
><em>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<em>  
><em>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<em>  
><em>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in<em>

I whispered the lyrics in her ear as we danced. Holding onto each other. I held onto her the whole time as I sang.

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<em>

She looked into my eyes when the song was over, "Thank you."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to believe it." I gave her a peck. "We need to be getting home, it's late." it was infect late, 12:05 to be exact.

I gathered my stuff and grabbed her hand. We walked outside and she shivered, I pulled out my whale sweater and handed it to her. "Here, it's freezing outside." she slipped on the sweatshirt and linked our hands together.

I helped her into the truck and got in my side, setting my purse on the floor of the truck. I started the car and drive towards her house. We listened to some music with our hand laced once again. Halfway there, I started to talk but stopped when I heard her quiet snoring, her mouth was slightly opened and she was turned to me.

"Awww." I pulled over and quietly snapped a picture of her on my phone. "Definitely going on as my wallpaper."

I pulled back onto the road and drove to her house.  
>We made it at 12:54. I didn't want to wake her up, but I didn't want her to break curfew.<p>

I nudged her shoulder with my free hand, "Rach. Wake up?"

"5 more minutes." I facepalmed, who knew she was so adorable when sleeping.

"C'mon please, wake up?"

"Mmh no."

"If you don't wake up, no more kisses."

Her eyes popped open, "You can resist me."

"You're right. But that got you up."  
>I pecked her once and got out and helped her out.<p>

We walked up the pathway to her porch with our hands together. We reached the front door and she squeezed, "I had a great time."

I nodded, "Me too."

Rachel leaned and kissed me. Kissing back, I moaned when her tongue entered my mouth. She rubbed her tongue against the roof of my mouth and the porch lights flickered on and off.

I leaned away from her, but kept my forehead against hers. "Looks like your dad's are watching."

She checked her phone and called out to her dad's trough the door, "It's 12:57, I still have three more minutes!"

I laughed at that, "Rach, I don't want to make them angry."

Rachel pouted but nodded, I kissed her and let my tongue flick against her bottom lip before pulling away. "Here, do you want your sweater back?"

"Nah, keep it. You look better in it anyway.

She blushed, "Goodnight, charmer."

"Goodnight, beautiful." I pecked her on the lips and walked to my car and before I got in I waved goodbye to her. I didn't leave until I saw her open the door and walk in.

A smile was on my face the whole drive home, and when I entered the house. I put the basket away and cleaned all the empty containers. I out all the blankets and pillows away and went to my room, I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth.

Laying on my bed, I was still smiling. Today was perfect. My phone vibrated on my night stand and I looked to see that it was almost 2 am and that Rachel texted; _Thank you for taking me on the most perfect date._

I replied; _T__hank you for going on the most perfect date._

Upon getting my reply, she called me.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. I just wanted to call and say that that was the best date I've ever been on."

"It was the best date for me too."

She yawned, tired from her interrupted nap earlier. "Hey, we can talk later if you're tired."

"No. I want to talk to you."

We laid down talking trough the phone. There was a long pause and I knew Rachel had fallen asleep, I checked the time 3:45am. _Woah!_ I could hear her snoring and smiled. The sound of her breathing lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>erm..soo.. did anyone like it? was it good? Let me know what you think! My review box is really lonely. :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Really Glee writers? I hope they didn't cut that scene! *Fingers Crossed* Enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Waking up to the smell of eggs and bacon was a good way to start the day. I rolled off my bed and padded down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of my daddy piling up quite a bit of bacon on two plates. "Morning, Daddy."<p>

He looks up and smiles, "Good morning. Nice hair."

I lift my hand up, petting my hair down, "I got the amazing bed hair from you."

He smirks and hands me a plate, we walk to the table and take a seat, "Damn straight, Charlie."

We grabbed hands and prayed,"Thank you lord for this food. Amen."

Digging into our food we made small talk, "When you were asleep I got a phone call." I finished my bite of egg and raised an eyebrow, silently asking who. "Dr. Geralds called and asked if instead of going for a check up December 3rd, we could go November 24, this Tuesday."

"Yeah. Shouldn't be a problem."

There wasn't really any more talking until we were on the couch, watching Spike's Deadliest Warrior.

He turned away from watching the Nazi SS against Viet Cong, "How was last night?"

"It was good. Rachel and I watched Peter Pan and hung out."

We were interrupted from our conversation by my mom clearing her throat, "Quinn, who were you hanging out with last night?"

I gulped, "Uhm, just a friend."

She walked closer to us and eyed me suspiciously, "Was it a boy?"

"No."

"Good. Move over, whore." She grabbed the remote and change it to a soap opera... Guess I'll never know who won the battle.

"Judy, don't call Charlie that."

Mom glared at daddy and spat out, "_Her_ name is Quinn. Not Charlie. I don't know why you wanted to name her that. It's a boys name."

Daddy didn't speak after that. I could see his glare on the tv. Sitting there for a while, I got bored. I went to my room and pulled out my phone.

I had a text.

_Good morning. :) Rx_

_Morning back :3_ When I was finished with my reply, I laid on my bed, anxiously awaiting a text back.

_Wanna come over? Rx_

'Hell yes.' _Sure, I'll be over in 10. _

_Mkay. :) Rx_

I put on jeans and a White v-neck shirt, fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. I slipped on my faux-leather jacket with ankle boots and went downstairs.

"Going out?" Daddy called out.

"Yeah, I'm going to" I lowered my voice, "Rachel's"

My mom was most likely in the kitchen, getting drunk. "Okay. Be back by 9. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving and Vanessa won't be coming."

"K. Love you."

"Love you too."

I got in my car and sent a text off to Rachel, telling her I'm on my way. I'm upset that Vanessa wont be coming, we were pretty close before the pregnancy 'scandal'. Thanksgiving would most likely be mom getting drunk, leaving daddy and I to cook all the food.

I turned onto Rachel's street and smiled, is it weird that I missed her? We've only been apart for about 13 hours. I park in front of her house and grab my purse, exiting my car. Knocking on the door, I wait for less than five seconds before the door opens and I'm pulled into a tight hug. I return the hug, smiling into her hair.

"I've missed you." She's missed me too? Yes!

"I've missed you too." She moves out of the hug, but holds onto my hand as she closes the door.

We sit on the couch, thinking of the many things we can talk about. "So, we have sectionals this Friday."

She perks up, "That we do! You are going to love the songs we're performing!" Rachel tells me and wow, who chose these good songs? Definitely not Mr. Schue, he was probably pushing for more Journey.

"With those songs we will definitely win." I give her a peck on the lips and she smiles, turning on the tv with the remote.

We spent the rest of the day talking and watching tv and kissing. Pretty soon it was time for me to go.

"Why do you have to leave?" Rachel pouted, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Baby, I don't want to, but I have curfew." She nodded and walked me to my car.

I got in and pulled her to me through the window, kissing her fiercely, I flicked my tongue against her lips before pulling back.

"Tease."

"You love it. Bye, Rach."

"Bye, babe."

I drove home and walked into my house, not expecting mom to be sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Quinnie! Your home!"

"Yeah. Where's dad?"

"He's asleep. I wanted to wait for you."

Eye's widening, I gulp again, "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to see where you went today."

"I went to a friend's." I walk away from the door I locked and closer into the living room.

"Whose house did you go to? A boy's?"

"No. I went to Santana's."

She shakily stood up and stumbled to me, "The lesbian?"

Shit. "Uh, yeah. I guess she's a lesbian."

My mom gasped and her eyes turned harder and colder, "Did you fuck her?"

"No!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" She raised her hand and slapped me. I raised my hand to my cheek and tried to hold in my tears. "Leave my sight, bitch."

I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. I reached my room and took my shoes off before throwing myself on my bed. Then, I let my tears fall. I cried until no more tears would come out. With a headache and blurry eyes, I fell asleep.

Thanksgiving was uneventful, as I had expected. Mom was drinking before noon. Dad and I cooked all the food and when we said what we were thankful for.

I said; "New beginnings."

Daddy said; "being healthy."

Mom glared at me though and said; "Having one daughter that isn't a fuck up."

"Judy!" Daddy shouted.

"It's true! Quinn's messed up!"

"No, she's not! Now be quiet and eat."

We ate in silence and I went to my room. Laying down, waiting until mom was passed out to go out of my room. I pulled my phone out and called Rachel.

_"Hey, Quinn."_

"Hey. Would you mind going to the auditorium before school?"

_"Sure, what time?"_

"7:30? So we can have an hour to talk?"

_"Yeah! That sounds good."_ I hear Hiram's voice in the background calling out for Rachel.

"Crap! Are you and your dads having thanksgiving dinner right now?"

_"No. We're watching a movie. Daddy was just asking if I was coming back."_

"Oh, alright. I gotta go. Night, Rach."

_"Good night."_ I hung up.

Walking to my bathroom, I turned on the shower. I'm hoping not to wake up mom, I can only take being called a fuck up so many times a day. I shower and dry my hair. Brushing my teeth I lay down in my bed, trying to sleep. It's only 9, but it's been a long day. I finally fall asleep after watching some tv from the large tv in my room.

I woke up to my alarm blaring close to my face. I slam it down and roll over on my back. I have an hour until 7:30. I get up and gather all my homework, putting it into my backpack. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and hair and put on a white dress with a yellow cardigan. Keeping my make up light, I slip my feet into wedges, grab my purse, backpack and go downstairs. My dad is at work and mom is passed out on the couch, so I quietly leave the house.

I get into the car and send off a text to Rachel, telling her I'm on my way to school. I drive for a few minutes, listening to music.

I got to school at 7:25, I had to wait to go to my locker if I wanted to be on time.

Walking into the school, I break into a fast walk as I head in the direction of the auditorium. I get there with two minutes to spare and breathe a sigh of relief. I don't want for Rachel to think I'm unable to attend things on time.

Right then the door opens and in walks Rachel. She's wearing a short skirt with leggings and an owl sweater. Adorable. She walks closer to me, I'm sitting in the front row of seats. "Hey there. I like your outfit."

Rachel looks down and blushes at the compliment, "Thanks. I like yours too."

She sits down next to me and it's a bit of an awkward silence, until Rachel breaks it. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

How do I say this? "Well, your dads know about us, and I'm totally okay with it. But, could we not tell my parents? They would kick me out and I don't want that to happen."

She gets out of her seat and stands in front of mine. Grasping my shaky hands she speaks, "Quinn, we can wait however long you want to tell them about us."

I look up at her and instead of a dejected look on her face, it's a supportive and comforting look.

"A few people know."

"Who?"

"Well. Uhm- it's not really a few but Santana, Brittany, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Sam. I think Tina knows too."

Her eyes widen at the amount of people, "Thats over half of the club but as long as we can trust them."

"We can. Don't worry."

She moves back to the seat next to me and we just sit. 'What are we?' I think.

"We're whatever you want us to be."

'Did I say that out loud?'

"Yeah, you did." I turn to face her and she's grinning.

'Brain! Shut up!'

"What do yo-you want us to be?"

She grabs my right hand and thinks before speaking, "I like you. You like me. We've been on a date. Are we dating?"

I'm not used to this, usually the guy does it. "I don't know. Are we?"

"It's up to you." She releases my hand and fixes a piece of hair that's fallen out of place.

I get out of my seat and stand in front of hers. Grabbing her right hand I think of what to say, "Rachel, I know that we've only been on one date and this isn't the most romantic setting. But will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Rachel nods her head and I smile, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Rachel Berry, my girlfriend. I like the sound of that." I smirk and sit down next to her again.

"I bet you do, Charmer."

We sit for a minute, hands intertwined, not speaking. My phone says we have 20 minutes left. Rachel looks at me and smirks, "Wanna make out?"

"Sure."

She leans over and kisses me, softly at first but increasing with pressure when I return the kiss. The armrest between us, is making Rachel and I kiss in an awkward position. As if reading my mind, Rachel gets out of her seat and straddles my hips. Oh shit. So hot.

I plunge my tongue into her awaiting mouth and pant as our tongue's tangle together.

Rachel moans and sweet Jesus. This girl will be the death of me. She goes to grab my breasts, but I stop her by grabbing her hands and lacing our fingers together.

Rachel doesn't mind that I've stopped her because she breaks the kiss and plants many of then down my cheek, jaw and stops on my neck. She's careful not to leave a mark right now as she nibbles and sucks, soothing the stings with her tongue. "Rach." When I say that, she whimpers and grinds her hips. Fucking god.

The bell rings and we both groan out of annoyance. She gets off of me and I stand up, grabbing my compact mirror to make sure I look like I haven't been making out with my amazing girlfriend.

Once we're both done, we walk out of the auditorium, not hand in hand, but close to each other. We stop by both our lockers and walk to calculus together.

Sitting by each other, means that we get to talk to one another and that's just what we did. We only stopped when the teacher called attendance and asked if I had finished my make-up work.

The rest of the day went by slow. Lunch was fun, only because I got to sit by Rachel. We had our hands together under the table. No one was phased by us talking because the whole school knew we were friends and that Rachel was off limits.

I came into Glee Club early and wasn't surprised to see my girlfriend there. She was standee in front if the piano, back towards the door. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Hey baby."

Rachel leans into my touch. "Hey."

I turn her around and plant a kiss on her lips. After I pull back, I go and sit on a chair. Front row, next to where Rachel usually sits. "Do you know what song we'll be practicing today?"

She follows me and and sits next to me. Scooting her chair closer to mine. "No, I don't. I hope it's our opening number though."

The rest of the club walks in. Mr. Schue comes in minutes after the bell, "Hey guys! Let's welcome back Quinn!"

There's applause and I blush, "Thanks. It's good to be back."

We rehearse the opening number like Rachel predicted. Thanks to the Mike and Brittany choreographing routine, I got to stand by Rachel most of the time.

After the club, Rachel and I walked to our lockers, which weren't very far from each other. I got my stuff before she did so I took a few strides to her locker. "So.. Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"I would enjoy that. My house or yours?" Rachel was struggling with all the things in her hand. Me grabbing a few things helped her.

"Is my house fine?"

"Yeah. I'll come over around 5?" We were walking down the halls making the way to our cars, which we parked next to each other.

"That's good."

I opened her car door and when she was in her seat, closed it. "Bye baby." I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

I got in my own car and waited until she was pulling out to do the same.

Walking into the house I was met with my daddy on the couch. He was watching a soccer game. "Hey, Charlie. Your appointments at 7 tomorrow. You need to be up before 6 okay?"

"Sure, daddy." I was about to walk up stairs to out my stuff away, when I passed the kitchen and saw that there wasn't any alcohol bottles on the table.

I put my stuff away and went back to the living room. Sitting on the couch, I started to watch the game with daddy. "Where's Mom?"

He looks to me and shrugs, "She went out of town again.. I think to Florida with her friends."

I didn't reply and watched the rest of the game. After doing my homework and showering, I sent a goodnight text to Rachel and went to bed after I got a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>So whoever is the 100th reviewer will get a surprise! So... Review, review, review! <strong>

**X**


	21. Chapter 21

**My chapters are getting longer 'cause I'm writing them on my phone! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>5:30am wake up calls were worse than I remember. It might be because I haven't had to wake up that early since I left Cheerios about a year ago. I dragged myself up and brushed my hair and teeth. Putting on some jeans and a New York Giants shirt. I was down stairs and ready to go by 6:15. It would give me enough time to eat some strawberries and still make it to the hospital. Daddy and I wirelessly went into the truck, both too tired.<p>

When we arrived at the hospital, we started to speak. Daddy and I talked about the game yesterday and how the Dynamos shouldn't have won but the ref sucked.

We got called in at 8:30, almost 2 hours after we got here. Walking into the room, the doctor was already there so we didn't have to wait any longer. "Hey, Quinn!"

"Hey, Alex."

"So, we're going to do a few tests to male sure you're okay and not going to have something go wrong."

He checked my eyesight, blood pressure and balance. It was about 9:30 when he was done.

"Everything looks good. Are you going to be trying out for any sports this year?"

"Uh- actually, I want to." My dad raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised.

"Well, we'll need to do a physical then. We'll have a female doctor come in and do it if you'd feel more comfortable."

"Can I have a girl one?"

"Of course."

He hands me a short gown. Then, Dr. Geralds and daddy left. I slipped on the gown and waited for this other doctor.

She walks in and smiles. She's a blonde but is taller and has blue eyes. "Hi, Mrs. Fabray. My I'm Dr. Hale but you can call me Hannah."

"Uh- Quinn."

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey. There's no need to be nervous." She then slipped on latex gloves.

"Okay. Now I'm going to measure and weigh you."

I stood on the scale and she wrote 5'6" and 127. Checking my vision, blood pressure and lymph nodes wasn't that bad.

Dr. Hale made me lay down and it was definitely awkward though when I had to take my bra off for her to check my breasts. "I'm just checking for lumps."

This shit is fucking awkward.

She finished with that and checked my reflexes and also to see if I had scoliosis.

"Everything is fine. Now have you been sexually active?"

Blushing furiously, I nodded.

"Okay. Well, we usually check to make sure you don't have STD's and that everything is okay down at your vagina." I winced, "We don't have to though."

"Uh-you can, I mean it-it's fine."

"Alright, can you take off your underwear please? And take deep breaths, I know your nervous and it's ok."

I did as she said and _ohmyfuckinggod_ she's just staring at it. Think about something else. Something else. Rachel, Rachel. God she's amazing. He especially looks really fucking hot when she's coming. _Shit!_ Do not get turned on. Thank god she's done.

"Okay! Everything is good and you can try out for whatever sports you want to do." She signs the papers and leaves to get daddy.

I get dressed and sit on the bench/bed thing. What is that called anyway?

A knock is placed on the door and I say, "Come in."

"Mr. Fabray, Quinn, everything is fine and you two are free to go."

We say our goodbye's and get in the car. It's 11:30. On the road, daddy starts conversation, "So.. Everything is good.. Right?"

"That was the most awkward experience of my life."

"Oh, Charlie! It's not that bad."

I glare at him, "Yes. It. Is. I feel violated!"

"I know, Char. I know."

It's silent the rest of the ride to school, I get there at 12. "Bye, daddy. Love you."

"Love you too. You gotta ride home?"

"Yeah. Rachel's gonna come over. I'm going to see if she can take me."

"Bye, Charlie." He winks then drives off.

I walk into the office and hand her my excuse note. It's lunch time, so I go to the lunch table where Rachel's sitting. When I sit down she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Quinn! Where were you?"

"I was at the doctor for a check up. Sorry, I forgot." I put my arm around her shoulder and we just sit there. Looking at each other until someone clears their throat and we see the whole Glee Club looking at us. Some are smirking and some are confused. Then there's Santana who made a peace sign against her mouth and has her tongue in between the fingers.

Classy.

We pull apart and blush, "Hey. Want to go to the auditorium?" Rachel nods and we take off.

When we get there, we sat in the same seats as yesterday. "So, what'd you do at the doctors?"

"Oh my god. It was sooooo awkward!"

"Why? They check your vagina and breasts?" She asks teasingly and my eyes widen.

Mother fuckin' mind reader.

"That six sense thing you were always talking about last year. Totally true."

"Well, Quinn, that's going to be happening more often."

"I know! But I mean, when she was checking y'know... Down there. I got turned on."

Rachel's posture and face turn hard and cold. "Oh really?" Woah. Jealous Rachel is a hot Rachel. But she's mad.

Shit. Fix this, now.

"Yeah. I was trying to distract myself and so I thought of you. But that led to memories of Thursday two weeks ago."

"Oh-_oh_" She straddles me again and starts to kiss me. Did that turn her on? Whatever. Our tongues instantly meet and we groan. This needs to happen more often.

The bell rings and really? Bad timing, bro. "God. Can we continue this at your house?"

"Most definitely."

The rest of the day goes by and after glee club, Rachel and I are on our way to my house. We get there and when I open the door Daddy is on the couch, but this time he's watching the news.

"Hey, Daddy. Rachel and I are going to do our homework in my room."

"Have fun."

We run up the stairs, eager to continue what was disrupted hours ago. We plopped down on the bed, me on top and our lips instantly met. "God, this is the most fun."

"I know right." Rachel moaned when my tongue licked the underside of her teeth. I flicked my tongue against hers and made my way down. Kissing her left cheek and making my way down the her neck. I found her pulse point and sucked, intent on leaving a mark.

"Quinn..shit." When she said that my hips bucked on their own and we both moaned at the friction. We had unknowingly places our thighs between our legs and holy shit it feels good.

Pretty soon we were working ourselves on one another's thigh. "Fuck." I groaned when a thrust was placed _hard._

"You like that?" She panted out in my ear, nibbling my earlobe when she was finished speaking.

I whimpered and rolled my hips quicker.

"I- close."

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Charlie, does Rachel want to stay for dinner?"

I managed to stop my thrusts but was having trouble getting anything out.

"Yeah! I'll ask my dads." Rachel yelled for me.

I heard footsteps and laid my head on her shoulder, whimpering. "Dammit."

"That was so hot."

"I'm so turned on.. but it's probably good he stopped. We started dating yesterday."

"Hey, you're irresistible on top of me." Rachel chuckled.

"Baby, I just calmed down. Please don't get me work up again."

"Oops! Sorry." I dragged myself off of her and sat up, trying to fix my hair and compose myself.

Rachel got her phone out and sent a text, receiving one a minute later. "I can stay for dinner."

"Dad! Rachel's staying for dinner!" I yelled and got an 'K, Charlie!' back.

I walked to my mirror and fixed my shirt and checked for hickies, none.

"Hey, Quinn?"

I turned around and walked to the bed, "Yeah?"

I sat down next to her.

"Why does your dad call you Charlie?"

"Well, before I was born, the doctors said I was a boy, but when I came out, they said they saw things wrong and that I was a girl. My daddy had wanted to call me Charlie for a boy or Charlotte for a girl. Mom was dead set on Quinn no matter what gender I was.

It started as a nickname for me, Char and Charlie, but as I got older, I liked it better."

"Why though? I like both names."

I sighed, should I really tell her this? "When I was younger, I wasn't liked at all. I wasn't social and some people knew about doctors thinking I was a boy. So they would call me Quinton and you know how my voice is throaty and deep?" Rachel nodded, "well, at my old school there was this boy who used to say 'walk like a man, talk like a man.' I got so upset and Daddy switched jobs so we could go to Lima.

Now I'm here. He calls me Char and Charlie more often because of how much more confident I've gotten and he says it's supposed to be a 'proud reminder that I'm perfect no matter what anyone says.'"

"You're dad is so sweet! I feel bad that you got made fun of."

"It's made me who I am today.. Mom didn't care though. She told me to tough it out, but thank god for Daddy."

"Girls dinner!" We went downstairs hand in hand, only letting go when Daddy could see us.

We talked at dinner and when it was time to go, I managed to give Rachel a kiss.

The rest of the week went by slow, practicing for Sectionals was fun and Daddy was going to come.

Before I knew it, it was Friday and after school. Daddy already texted me saying that he was front row of the stage next to the Berry men.

I looked at Rachel next to me and smiled, "You ready to win this?"

"Let's kick some ass!" she whisper-yelled.

'The Real Dealz' and 'Beats' went on, performing. Thank god the Troubletones aren't together. Shelby's still here but Rachel managed to convince Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Sugar to come to glee.

Soon it was our turn and we took our place behind the curtain, the announcer said McKinley High's New Directions.

The curtains rose and the music started. Here we go... MIKA's Grace Kelly started,

_(Puck)_

_"I wanna talk to you."_

_(Santana)_

_"The last time we talked, Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears. I promise you it won't happen again."_

_(Blaine)_

_Do I attract you?_  
><em>Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?<em>  
><em>Am I too dirty?<em>  
><em>Am I too flirty?<em>  
><em>Do I like what you like?<em>

_(Puck)_

_I could be wholesome_  
><em>I could be loathsome<em>  
><em>I guess I'm a little bit shy<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me without making me try?<em>

_(Quinn)_

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly_  
><em>But all her looks were too sad<em>  
><em>So I try a little Freddie<em>  
><em>Ive gone identity mad!<em>

_(Rachel and girls)_

_I could be brown_  
><em>I could be blue<em>  
><em>I could be violet sky<em>  
><em>I could be hurtful<em>  
><em>I could be purple<em>  
><em>I could be anything you like<em>  
><em>Gotta be green<em>  
><em>Gotta be mean<em>  
><em>Gotta be everything more<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Walk out the door!<em>

_(Santana)_

_"Getting angry doesn't solve anything"_

_(Kurt)_

_How can I help it_  
><em>How can I help it<em>  
><em>How can I help what you think?<em>  
><em>Hello my baby<em>  
><em>Hello my baby<em>  
><em>Putting my life on the brink<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me<em>  
><em>Why don't you like yourself?<em>  
><em>Should I bend over?<em>  
><em>Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?<em>

_(Quinn)_

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly_  
><em>But all her looks were too sad<em>  
><em>So I try a little Freddie<em>  
><em>Ive gone identity mad!<em>

_(Blaine and boys)_

_I could be brown_  
><em>I could be blue<em>  
><em>I could be violet sky<em>  
><em>I could be hurtful<em>  
><em>I could be purple<em>  
><em>I could be anything you like<em>  
><em>Gotta be green<em>  
><em>Gotta be mean<em>  
><em>Gotta be everything more<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you walk out the door!<em>

_(Puck)_

_Say what you want to satisfy yourself_  
><em>But you only want what everybody else says you should want<em>

_(New Directions)_

_I could be brown_  
><em>I could be blue<em>  
><em>I could be violet sky<em>  
><em>I could be hurtful<em>  
><em>I could be purple<em>  
><em>I could be anything you like<em>  
><em>Gotta be green<em>  
><em>Gotta be mean<em>  
><em>Gotta be everything more<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Walk out the door!<em>

_(Santana)_

_"Humphry! We're leaving."_

_(Kurt)_

_"Cha-ching!"_

We took our places behind Mercedes and Sam, singing backup for them as they sang Human Nature by Michael Jackson.

After the applause the boys got ready to sing the last song.

_(Artie)_

_Baby I just don't get it_  
><em>Do you enjoy being hurt?<em>  
><em>I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt<em>  
><em>You don't believe his stories<em>  
><em>You know that they're all lies<em>  
><em>Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why<em>

_(Sam)_

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
><em>Never worry bout (what I do)<em>  
><em>I'd be coming home (back to you)<em>  
><em>Every night, doin' you right<em>  
><em>You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)<em>  
><em>Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)<em>  
><em>Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)<em>

_(Artie)_

_You should let me love you_  
><em>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<em>  
><em>Baby good love and protection<em>  
><em>Make me your selection<em>  
><em>Show you the way love's supposed to be<em>  
><em>Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you<em>

_(Boys of New direction)_

_Listen_  
><em>Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts<em>  
><em>You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame<em>  
><em>Don't even know what you're worth<em>  
><em>Everywhere you go they stop and stare<em>  
><em>Cause you're bad and it shows<em>  
><em>From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know<em>

_(Kurt)_

_If I was ya man (baby you)_  
><em>Never worry bout (what I do)<em>  
><em>I'd be coming home (back to you)<em>  
><em>Every night doin' you right<em>  
><em>You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)<em>  
><em>Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)<em>  
><em>Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)<em>

_(Artie)_

_You should let me love you_  
><em>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<em>  
><em>Ooh Baby good love and protection<em>  
><em>Make me your selection<em>  
><em>Show you the way love's supposed to be<em>  
><em>Baby you should let me...<em>

_(Blaine)_

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)_  
><em>We should be together girl (baby)<em>  
><em>With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!<em>  
><em>So can we make this thing ours?<em>

_(Artie) x3_

_You should let me love you_  
><em>Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need<em>  
><em>Baby good love and protection<em>  
><em>Make me your selection<em>  
><em>Show you the way love's supposed to be<em>  
><em>Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you<em>

_(Artie)_  
><em>Let me love you that's all you need baby<em>

The crowd broke out in applause and we walked off the stage.

"We are so gonna win this!" Everyone shouted. We all waited anxiously until the announcers called us up on the stage. Rachel and I shared a kiss before going on. Everyone was holding each other's hands in anticipation, so Rachel and I could hold hands. Our fingers were laced together though, while I was cupping Artie's hand and Rachel was cupping Brittany's.

"In third place... The Real Dealz!" The crowd applauded and the team accepted the trophy.

"And in first place.. The New Directions!" We all jumped up and down as the crowd cheered us on.

"We won!" We were shouting. Mr. Schue accepted the trophy and we all went off the stage after the second place trophy was handed to the Beats.

"Rachel! We won!" I kissed her when the team wasn't looking.

"We're going to Regionals!"

A cleared throat interrupted us from our excited stupor. "You did so good, Charlie!"

I jumped in my Daddy's arms and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"I mean, wow! I knew you were a good singer, 'cause I can hear you in the shower and you sing when cooking. But you were amazing!" He scooped me into another hug, "You were too, Rachel! Come here!"

We pulled away and LeRoy and Hiram saw us. "Rachel! You were absolutely fabulous!" They hugged her, "You too, Quinn! Join this group hug!" I pleasingly joined and that night was perfect.

The club went out to Breadstix and Rachel and I talked the whole time. I went to bed and spent the weekend with Rachel, talking to her the whole time. I didn't have to worry about Mom because she was in Florida until Friday. This was an amazing week.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. you like? <strong> review and tell me what you think of the chapter! <strong>If I get 5-7 reviews or more, (I like more) then I'll update the next chapter. ****BIG stuff is happening in it. :) x**


	22. Chapter 22

**So..kinda short chapter, buuuuut big stuff happens**

* * *

><p>On monday, the glee club was treated really well, unlike they normally were. The slushys had stopped at the end of last year though the mean names hadn't, but when we walked in everyone clapped. This was something I didn't think would ever happen. Rachel and I only got to see each other in Calculus and Lunch. We didn't get to talk in Calculus because we have exams next week, but then we don't have any school until the middle of January. At lunch we ate in the cafeteria, our hands clasped underneath the table.<p>

In glee Finn made a dick move by asking _Rachel_ out in front of the whole club. Does this kid seriously have problems in choosing who he wants? "Finn, I will never go out with you. You were and probably still _are _a terrible boyfriend." Finn pouted and walked to his seat, sinking into it.

Rachel went to use the restroom in the middle of glee and when she was gone he told Mr. Schue he had an announcement. Mr. Schue let him speak, "Okay! So, I prepared a little song I'd like to sing." He then proceeded to sing Stereo Hearts, absolutely butchering the song. When he was done, no one clapped. "Quinn! What'd ya think? I sang it for you." He made his gassy infant face and I stood up about to go slap him when someone pushed his back.

"What the hell?" He stumbled and I saw that Rachel had pushed him.

"What the fuck are you doing? You do not get to ask me out _then _sing to Quinn! What is your problem?"

"Whatever, Rachel! I didn't want you anyways! Go be a lesbo somewhere else."

Oh fuck no.

I grabbed his shoulder with a smile on my face and he smirked leaning in for a kiss, he was met with a fist on his jaw instead. "OW!"

"Don't you call her that!" The whole club was in shock at me punching Finn.

"Fuck! That hurt. I'll forgive you if you go out with me tomorrow, though."

"Get the hell out of here, Hudson!" I stepped towards him with my fist raised. He scampered out before another punch would come his way.

"Quinn! Are you alright?" Rachel rushes to me and grabs my right hand. Ow.

"Oh, shit. Uh- yeah, I'll be fine just a bruise."

"Go Q!"  
>"You go baby mama!"<p>

"Lord Tubbington did that in a movie he was in last year."

"Seriously, Quinn! That was fucking bad ass!"

I smiled and Mr. Schue broke in. "Okay, class dismissed. Quinn, please don't do that."

We walked out of glee club and got my knuckles cleaned and bandaged.

At Rachel's house we engaged in a very, very hot make out session, Rachel was moaning how hot I was defending her the whole time. Hiram interrupted and I ate dinner with the Berry's.

It was Wednesday and the Glee Club was still pumped about their Sectional's win.

I drove Rachel to school and would be taking her home.

Before school started we managed to make out for five minutes in the auditorium before the bell rang.

At lunch we ate half the time in the cafeteria before moving it into the music room, making out and lightly grinding until lunch was over.

It was Glee Club time. Rachel and I were early as always, trying to get a few minutes of making out in.

Her tongue wrapped around mine, pulling it into her mouth, she sucked and I moaned. She turns me on with just a look, but this makes it feel like a fucking river is in my panties. "Rach. Someone's gonna come in." I groaned through kisses.

She pulled back and I had to go through Glee Club turned on, much like I had the whole day.

When the meeting was over I walked with Rachel to her locker. I already had my stuff.

She was putting her school items into her backpack when I spoke, "Hey Rach, wanna come over. Order in. Rent a movie and not watch it?"

Rachel must've not hear the last part because she denied, "I'd love to, but I have homework."

I shut her locker and moved in close. Making sure my lips touch the shell of her ear, I whisper to her, "Let me be more clear. If you come over, I'll let you touch my breasts."

Rachel dropped her bag, eyes wide.

"So, what do you say?"

She nods her head furiously and I grab her hand, carrying my bags and hers in the other hand.

We drive in absolute silence, I look in my rear view mirror and I see my eyes are almost fully dialated. I'm still so turn on.

We get home and immediately pull her and our school bags inside. Tossing the things in my room and my phone on my nightstand.

Rachel pushes me to the bed and I groan, "You're so hot when you take control."

She kisses me and I coax her tongue into my mouth. Whimpering when she drags her hands to the buttons on my polo.

"Shit." She's moved her lips to my neck, sucking hard. Obviously marking me. "Rach. Just take it off!" I'm so damn sexually frustrated and I need some kind of friction.

Rachel pulls me up into a sitting position, still straddling my hips. She grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it off. Leaving me in jeans and a red lace bra.

My phone beeps but we ignore it.

"Fuck. So beautiful." When she says that, I can't take the staring and pull her into a kiss, laying us back down.

Her thigh is wedged in between my thighs and I groan as she thrusts the leg. Her kisses have gone back to my neck, marking me some more. She licks down to my collarbone. Pressing kisses down until she's at the edge of my bra. I can feel her hot breathe on me but she's not licking or kissing. I look down right when she wraps her lips around my left bra encased nipple.

"Shiit!"

Rache's sucking on the left nipple while she's pinching the right, both though the rough fabric.

I'm rocking my hips, searching for friction. Her thigh rocket ups into my core and I whimper. "Fuck, Rachel..."

I wrap my hands into her long, chocolate locks, pulling when she switches her ministrations on my nipples.

I'm arching into her as she sucks and rolling my hips down as she thrusts, this is a fucking perfect feeling.

It soon begins to feel like it's not enough and I'm begging for more.

"Rachel.. Please."

Rachel pulls the cup down so she can suck on my right nipple. Without the fabric in the way I can feel everything; her teeth, scraping over the nipple, making me groan loudly. Her tongue, soothing the sting from her teeth and her hot breaths coming out in pants as she grinds on my thigh while she's pushing her own into my aching center.

"Quinn." She moans loudly.

I move my hands from her waist to her ass.

Thank god for short skirts.

Slipping my hands underneath her skirt, I push her onto my thigh harder. She rubs herself as she sucks my nipples. Her rubbing on my thigh and her thrusting into my heated center was in rhythm with her sucks. She would suck when she rubs and lick when she thrusts.

Sweet Jesus.

I turned my head and saw my clock that said it was 4:45. We've been making out for 30 minutes.

Rachel stops sucking and I put my hands back on her hips about to ask if something is wrong when she blows cool air on my wet and hard nipple.

"Holy shit!" She blows again before capturing my lips in a kiss that's all teeth and tongue. Her hands still kneading my breasts and pinching my nipples.

Rachel's not rocking as fast anymore. But I sure am. I know she hasn't orgasmed yet because when she did a few Thursdays ago, she was loud.

With my hips rocking into her thrusting thigh, her lips on mine and her definitely not at all man hands in my hair, I feel close. "Close, Ra-Rach."

"Hey, Charlie I'm home ealr-"

Our ears hear his voice and we turn our heads towards the door. My Daddy is right there. He's caught us.

Shitting mother fucking god dammit.

"Girls. Down stairs. Now!" He says the last part through gritted teeth and leaves, keeping the door open.

"Fuck! I'm gonna get kicked out." I'm so not turned on anymore. Rachel's off of me and is standing next to the bed. I'm off quickly, throwing on my polo I had on earlier. I go to my body mirror and try to fix my hair so that it hides the hickies.

"Quinn, maybe he'll be fine with it. Your dad is pretty understanding."

"He's not going to be about this!"

She walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder, "Quinn, look at me." I turn around with unshed tears in my eyes. "Everything will be okay." She pecks me once on the lips and holds my hand.

We walk down the stairs. Only letting go when at the living room. My dad is sitting on a single chair that's facing us, leaving Rachel and I with the couch.

I take a seat and Rachel sits by my left, hand grasping mine on the couch.

"Explain." Daddy says forcefully.

"Uhm.. Well we've been friends for awhile and I developed feelings for her, so I took her on a date two Fridays ago. That's why I needed your truck. We started dating shorty after. Please don't kick me out, Daddy."

Daddy was flicking his eyes from me to Rachel. It was silent except for our breathing.

"Daddy?"

He didn't answer.

"Mr. Fabray."

Daddy looked at us both one more time, then at our conjoined hands and he spoke, "Both of you, get out."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you hate me? I hope not.. This just had to be done. If you review though, the faster you find out what happens afterwards! I posted this cuz of the reviews and cuz on l chat everyone is freaking over fake shit. x<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**So i take it some of you don't like me?**

* * *

><p><em>"Both of you, get out."<em>

"But, Daddy!" I called, I don't want to lose him.

"No. Get out."

"Mr. Fabray, Quinn being with me shouldn't change your vie-" Rachel grabbed my hand and squeezed. I was loosing my daddy..

"Quinn, you and Rachel need to get out of the house. Now."

I grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out the door, I slammed the door shut and started to cry. "Rachel. I lost him."

She wrapped her arms around me, allowing me to sob into her neck, "Quinn, I'm so sorry. You can stay with me. Your dad just needs to realize how amazing you are and that being with a girl doesn't change that."

I was about to reply when the door swung open and my Daddy had a big smile on his face. "Hello, girls! I'd like to properly introduce you to myself, Rachel. As you are now Quinn's girlfriend." He stuck his hand out.

Rachel gaped and I sniffled, "What?"

"Oh shit! Your crying!" He pulled me into his arms, "Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to pull a little prank."

"By pretending to throw me out?" I cried into his arms. Bastard. I love this bastard though.

"Yeah! I mean, why would you think I would throw you out? Because your dating a girl?"

"Well, duh! You and mom are both super religious!"

"Screw her, if she doesn't accept you and tries to throw you out, then forget her!" I looked up at him with wide eyes and he was smiling down at me. "I love you and I would never throw you out, no matter what."

"I love you too, Daddy." I put my face into his shirt and wipe my tears.

"Rachel, come join this hug!" Daddy said.

I turned my head and saw Rachel with hesitance in her eyes. I nodded to her and she walked forward, allowing her self to be drawn into this massive love fest.

"Can we go inside and talk?" I asked and he nodded. We separated and walked balk into the house.

I sat down and my girlfriend sat next to me. Daddy sat across from us again.

Daddy broke the short awkward silence, "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Well, I mean, how are you okay with this? I thought you'd say it was an abomination."

"No. Definitely not. Your fathers, Rachel," He points to her, "Were actually my best friends in high school. We were close until about junior year when your mother came, Quinn."

"So you were okay with it?"

"Okay with it? I supported it! I went to pride with LeRoy and Hiram. They were and still are one of the best couples I've met."

"Seriously?" He nodded, "Wow. That's actually really cool and sweet."

Rachel spoke up at this, "I know you're okay with this but I feel as though I must apologize for what you saw earlier on."

"Yes. That is another matter that needed to be taken care of. Quinn, Rachel, I know that you two are teenagers with crazy hormones and I accept you, but could you please lock the door or not do it when I'm home? Your very loud, Quinn."

I blushed. Daddy's were not supposed to know that. "I- uh- sorry?"

"It's okay. I was actually wondering if I should just sound proof that room. When you leave for college I can put my instruments in there."

"You would do that?"

"Mr. Fabray, I myself have had my room soundproofed because neighbors had been complaining about me singing, which I assure you, is a good singing voice. The overall process took about two days."

"Please Rachel, call me Russell. So, it's settled, you room will be sound proofed. You probably can't sleep in your room when they're doing it though."

"Uh-oka-ay?" I was still in shock about all this.

"You alright, Charlie?"

"Yeah.. just still trying to take all this in."

"Well, your free to be all couple-y in front of me. Your mother isn't ever home any ways." Thank god for that. I mean... aw darn? Who the hell am I kidding? That woman is evil.

"Girls, it's about 7. Do you have any plans of staying for dinner, Rachel?"

"I can ask!" Rachel was bright and chipper like always. God, she's amazing.

Rachel had asked Hiram and he said yes. So we were waiting on Daddy to finish cooking. We were sitting on the couch, flicking through tv channels. "I'm bored." I drawled, throwing my body across the couch, my head landing on her lap.

"How am I supposed to fix that?" My eyes darkened at the thoughts.

"I have an idea."

I grabbed her shirt and pulled it so she was hovering over me. "I think you'll like it." I crushed out lips together, and she moaned. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and groaned at her wet tongue tangling against mine. I moved so that I was straddling her and rubbed against her, moaning at the friction. We should probably stop, but this just feels so good. I groaned at her licking the back of my teeth and ground down harder. "Damn.." I whimpered.

"GIRLS! DINNER'S REA- oh jesus! Can't you two calm down?" I stopped kissing and turned my head to look at Daddy, my hands still on her face, with her hands really close to my ass. If only he wasn't here.

"Sorry Daddy.." I got off of her but held onto her hand pulling her off the couch.

"Come on. Dinner's ready."

We got to the dinner table and didn't say prayer. Which was sort of unusual but I guess Daddy knew about Rachel being Jewish. We ate in silence, it was a vegan pasta Daddy had made. "So Rachel, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

I was taking a sip of water when he asked that and it came out of my nose. Not good for trying to impress Rachel. "Daddy!"

"No, Quinn. It's fine." She turned to Daddy, "Mr. Fabray or Russell, I have liked your daughter for a few years, but never really had the guts to say it. I thought that she wouldn't like me so instead of trying to be with her, I fought with her. I was stealing Finn from her because when I did something to him, she would talk to me. I believed that if I couldn't have Quinn in a relationship with me then I'll do something to get her to talk to me. I'm over Finn and never really wanted him if I think about it. I'm 100% gay to be in fact. I will try my hardest to protect her from harm's way and walk to the end of the earth with her, while wearing a smile."

"Charlie! She's perfect! Why don't you just marry her. Rachel, I'm good with you dating Charlie."

Blushing to the tip of my ears at him saying I should marry Rachel, I nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you. You are the perfect significant other for Char. Really, I feel like I should consider you part of the family right now."

We slipped back into conversation. Rachel was absolutely winning my Daddy over, and she wasn't lying or acting. She was being her honest self.

Soon it was 9 and time for Rachel to go home, we were getting up from the couch her, Daddy and I were sitting on. We made it to the door and when I opened it Daddy called out, "Charlie, be good out there!"

I turned around with my jaw dropped, "Your not going to tell my girlfriend that, _father__?_"

"Nah. I trust her!"

Rachel smirks and pokes me in the ribs, "Thanks, Russ! See you later."

I walk her to her car muttering, unbelievable. "My dad likes your more.. how?"

She pecked my pouting lips and laughed, "Oh hunny. He doesn't. He just likes me. At least he doesn't despise me."

"No one could." I kissed her and she deepened it, her tongue running against my bottom lip, asking for permission even though I would let her entry anytime she wants. I moaned and pushed her against her car, slipping my thigh between her legs but not pushing against her. She moaned and palmed my ass, causing me to groan, lean down and out of the kiss. I peppered kisses down her neck and sucked on her rapid pulse point I was scraping my teeth over the spot when Daddy's truck alarm went off, causing us to spring apart.

"Daddy did that on purpose. God."

"I'll see you later Quinn. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I pecked her on her nose, then her lips.

I watched her drive off before entering, hiding my smile on my face.

"Have a good time out there, Charlie?" Daddy was sitting on the couch, going through TV channels.

"You so did that on purpose!" I slammed the door and stomped to him. Not mad but frustrated.

"Well, duh. I'm not going to let you and Rachel do it outside and on a car." He patted the space on the couch next to him.

"She started it though!" I crossed my arms and plopped on the couch.

"Of course she did."

I gaped and hit his arm, "Your my Daddy! You believe me and not who I'm a relationship with."

"But I like Rachel better than Finn, Sam and everyone else." He smiled sweetly and settled on a channel. "Now shush. Deadliest Warrior has a special on Vampires vs Zombies. And I want my zombies to win."

"Whatever. The vamps are gonna kick ass though." I scooted to my normal seat on the couch and got ready to watch one of my favorite shows.

"Oh hell no they aren't."

"It's on old man, ten bucks." I reached into my pocket to pull out a ten and slammed it on the table.

"You got it." He threw a ten on a table.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyyy! They're happy! So, do you like me now? <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo yo yo? Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next day, I got to school with 20 minutes to spare. I walked to Rachel's locker, stood behind her back and put my hand over her eyes, "Guess who?" I husked.<p>

"Hmm.. Is it my incredibly sexy girlfriend?" I smirked at her teasing voice. Lifting my hands away, she turns around.

"You have a girlfriend? Damn. She's lucky to have you."

"Well, I kind of miss her and want a good morning kiss from her. I don't know if that's going to happen though."

Making sure no one was watching, I grab her shoulders and bring her into a kiss. "Baby, I'll kiss you anytime." I whisper on her lips.

"That's great. Because I may want you to not stop kissing me." She grabbed her Calculus book and shut her locker.

"Would you like to go to the auditorium madam?" I grab her book and hold my arm out for her to take.

"Why yes. That would be lovely." She loops her arm around mine and we walk to the auditorium. Any one who sees us doesn't think anything of our connected arms, which isn't unusual for us.

We arrive at the auditorium and sit in our usual seats. "So, why have you brought me here?"

"Well, I wanted to discuss a few things with you."

"Okay." Rachel drawled out.

I grab her hand and start, "We've been dating for a little over two weeks and I know that we're teenagers, but I think we should slow down, no matter how hot what we do is."

"I understand. What do you think an acceptable pace is for us right now?"

"Honestly? Every time I kiss you I feel like I'm about to pull a mailman. But, I think what we were doing yesterday might've been a little too far. We should wait until at least Christmas before an articles of clothing come off?" I said it in more of a question, to see if Rachel agreed with what I said.

"I know what you mean, Quinn. I think waiting until Christmas is good, unless we're both ready." My body is ready, god my body has probably always been ready. But my heart isn't I don't want to have sex with Rachel and it be like that Thursday night.

"Now, we may not be able to take each other's clothes off, but I would like a big hug and cuddle from my girlfriend." She sat down in my seat and laid her head on my shoulder. I hand one hand in her silky brown locks and the other on her back, rubbing up and down.

"How do you feel about yesterday?" I ask her after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't like the joke he played, but it's sweet that he accepts you." She places a kiss to my neck, not trying to be sexual but to show that she's happy.

"Yeah. I was surprised, with the religious back ground."

"I noticed you haven't worn your cross necklace in awhile. Why is that?" She lifts her head to look into my eyes. This was going to be a serious conversation.

"I've always been forced to do this and forced to believe that. Now that I know my Daddy accepts me and wont throw me out, I want to get the chance to explore everything and see how I really view them, not by how other's see things, but my judgement and my judgement only. And maybe your judgement too."

She pecks me on the lips and wraps her arms around my neck, so she can lean back. "So, you aren't Christian anymore?"

I wrap my arms around her waist to help hold her up...well, I really just want to be holding her more. "I never said that, just that before I become a firm believer of one thing, I want the chance to learn about other types of religion."

"That's actually really smart and a really good idea. If you were going to learn about Judaism, I could help you."

"I think I'd like that." We stare at each other for a few moments. God she's so beautiful.

I lean in to place a kiss on her lips and she kisses back. Our kiss doesn't become heated like most of ours, but it becomes tender and caring. Tongue's aren't involved, it's just our lips, pushing and pulling. The bell rings and we pull apart, our foreheads against each other. "We gotta go to Calc."

"Ugh, I want to stay here." She gets up and I stand, grabbing our books. We exit the auditorium and walk down the hall.

"I know baby. But, after next week. We have about a month of school off.

The rest of the week goes by slowly. I hung out with Mike and Sam on Thursday while Rachel spent it with Kurt and Blaine. The weekend was spent studying for mid terms.

On Sunday, Rachel and I were at her house watching 'Billy Madison'. The scene where Billy and Veronica were studying. Veronica would take off an article of clothing every time he got a question right. Without even realizing it I had spoken out loud. "We should do that."

"Yeah, we should."

I look down at the girl I'm cuddling, was she being serious? "Would you do that?"

"Yeah. Later on though."

"Okay. I'm good with that." She smiles at me then turns back to the movie.

If we played that game.. I would study with her for hours and hours. Damn. Now I'm picturing a naked Rachel. I gotta find something that's unsexy to think about..

It was Monday. Since it was exam week, we got to go to school at 10. Rachel and I were walking to Calculus, about to take our mid terms. We got to our seats and the teacher passed out the tests. Two hours later, Rachel and I walked out of the class and to her lockers.

"Oh my god." She breathed out when she got her locker open.

"I know." My brain is probably dead, I'm sure of it.

"That was so hard."

"Calculus is usually so easy. Why was the test that fucking hard." I sigh against the locker next to hers, banging my head against it.

"Language, Quinn. I don't know.. I don't even remember learning some of that stuff and I'm Rachel Berry!"

"I hope we get Calculus together next semester, otherwise.. I'm going to die." She shoves her calculus book into her locker and grabs her lunch. We walk into the lunch room and see some of the glee club at their table. The few who were in our math class, looked brain dead as well.

"Hey Q!"

"Hey Mike. That Calc test was a bitch." I sit down across from him and Rachel sits to my left, our hands immediately find each other.

"I know. God, did she even teach us some of that stuff."

"I don't think so." I open my bag and pull out water and some carrots. Rachel has the same.

"Hey, do you want to come over tonight and study for our History exam?"

I look to Rachel, she just shrugs her shoulders in okay. "Yeah sure."

"Great! I think Sam is gonna come over too."

"What am I gonna do?" Sam asks as he drops his tray to my right and sits next to me.

"Oh, I was just telling Q about studying for that History exam tonight."

"Oh that. Yeah, I can come. I'll be there at 5."

"Same here." I said and finished off my carrots. Rachel and I held hands but talked to our friends. Rachel made plans to study with Tina and Mercedes for their Chemistry exam tonight.

"We don't have any more classes today. Want to come over?" Rachel asks me when she finished making plans.

"Yeah, sure!" I move my head to whisper in her ear, "Are your dad's going to be home?"

She blushes.. I probably shouldn't of whispered that. "Yeah. They are leaving in a few minutes though."

"Great."

Lunch was over and we got our bags. We went into our cars and drove to her house. Walking into her house, she went up the stairs and I followed. She was in her room playing music on her iPod doc.

"Do you want to play a game, Rach?"

"Quinn, I already told you that we can do the study game at the end of the school year." She jumped onto her bed and sat the head of it.

"What? No. Not that kind of game."

"Oh. Then what kind?" She patted next to her on the bed and I sat where her hand was patting.

"Well, it's not really a game. I just want to find out what you want to do before you graduate."

"Oh! Well, I go first then you. okay?" I nod and she starts, "Go to Florida."

"Meet a sloth."

"Get a tattoo."

"Really? Me too!"

"Have sex during school."

I choke on air. "I-I'm sorry. What?"

"I think it would be fun." She says innocently, dear god. Does she not know how sexy she can be?

"Uhm.. Yeah, it could be fun.. How about we talk about this tattoo you want.

She tells me and I smile. "How about this, the day before Valentines Day, we go to a tattoo shop and get a tattoo?"

"Yes! I'd love that!" We lay down on her bed, facing one another.

"I'm glad that on Thursday and Friday we get to take our tests together, even if we don't have have the same class periods."

"Yeah. I heard the English exam is really hard and that the Spanish one was easy."

"Kurt told me the English one just about killed him. Do you want to study together tomorrow? I can tell you what you need to know for the History exam and you can tell me about the Chemistry one?"

"That sounds good. Are we going to study for our English and Spanish exam together as well?"

"Only if you want."

"I love hanging out with you, so yeah I want." I smirk and kiss her. She deepens the kiss with her tongue and I moan. I roll on top of her and we kiss with tongue the whole time. I don't know how I managed not to grind into her but I did.

I pulled back when I saw the clock blaring a _4:30 _"Baby, I gotta go study with the guys."

"K. I'll see you tomorrow." She walks me to her front door and I pick up my bags.

"In case I don't see you before your exam, good luck." I kiss her on the forehead and get into my car, driving to Mike's after I waved to Rachel.

I knock on the door and Mike opens the door with a smile on his face, "Yo Q!"

"What's up?" I sit on his couch and see the array of notecards.

"Not much. Just got out all my study items." The doorbell rings and Mike lets Sam inside.

We study for a few hours until we get bored, so we play COD. "Quinn, how are you and Rachel?" Mike asks when he kills a zombie

"We're good." I murmur after killing a zombie myself.

"Have you tapped that?" Sam asks.

"Fuck off. And no. We're waiting."

"Blah blah. Whatever. I just think you would've had sex with her by now."

"I actually like her. So no."

"Quinn, have you talked to Lexy since the summer?" Mike asks. We've moved on from COD and now are just sitting on the couch.

I falter. Dammit. "Uh-no. Mike, I'm not really friends with her."

Mike scoffs, "Please! You two were inseparable but then at the end of summer, nothing."

"Yeah. We just.. grew apart?"

"Q, what even happened? You didn't tell me"

"Nothing happened."

"Maybe you could be friends again?" Is he hiding something?

I rolled my eyes, doubtful.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrote the rest of this chapter while on antibiotics.. so sorry if it doesn't make sense. Review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Might've wrote this while watching Lion King.. you'll probably notice when you read this. :)**

* * *

><p>Tuesday and I managed to wish Rachel a good luck before her exam. The History exam was a breeze and I knew that I got an A on it. After lunch Rachel and I went to her house to study. Her dads were home, but we weren't going to do anything inappropriate.<p>

We were studying for our exams when I asked her if we could take a break.

"Sure." I sat on the bed staring at her for a few moments before pulling her into a kiss. I kissed her hard, trying to convey all my feelings.

"Not that I'm complaining but, what was that for?"

"It's just.. I don't think we'll be together after what I say." I grab her hand and rub the back of it with my thumb.

Her eyes harden and she straightens up. "Did you cheat on me?"

"No! I would never cheat on you!" I see her soften but she still has her posture rigid.

"Oh, then.. what is it?"

I grab her hand. "Okay. Well, you know when we um.. had sex?" She nods and I continue, "I lied. The reason why I went to Santana's the next day was because we went to have sex."

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to figure out my feelings. She just helped."

"I guess I can't be mad at that. Just, no more having sex with others okay?"

"I wont! But, there's more.. After I ate you out thursday, instead of going to do homework I actually went to Sam's and made a big mistake."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"No. But we did come close.. We y'know.. dry humped. He came, but I didn't."

"And you hung out with him yesterday?" I could tell she's angry, not at me but at Sam.

"Yeah. But there's nothing to worry about. He doesn't like me."

"Then why did he dry hump you?" She was yelling.

"The same reason why I had sex with Santana!" I yelled back, not as angry but trying to defend him.

"Oh.." She calmed down.

"Yeah. He was confused with his feelings."

Rachel got off the bed and started pacing her room. I pulled out my phone and texted Sam if it was okay to tell Rachel about Blaine seeing as I told her about what we did. He said it was okay, so I got off the bed and held her shoulders.

"Rach. He couldn't get over Blaine. We used each other. He doesn't have feelings for me."

"Blaine? But he's with Kurt!"

"Yeah. Before Blaine came here and met Kurt, Sam and him dated. Sam moved and came here, so they broke up. But he's back and Sam isn't over him."

"Woah. Does Kurt know?" I could see the concern in her eyes for her friend.

"I don't think so. He seemed pretty oblivious at dinner awhile back."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. I set up a dinner so Blaine and Sam could talk. It didn't end well."

She lightly slapped my arm, "You meddled?"

"Well.. yeah. I felt bad for him. There's someone else I had in mind for Sam."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and smiled that I'm still with her.

"So.. I'm not mad at you Quinn. Because well, I found out a little secret about you."

Oh no. Did she find out about Lexy? Shit.

"Yeah? What is it?" I tried my best not to let my voice waiver.

"Well, I happened to be hanging out with Puck one day when his doorbell rang."

"Yeah.."

"Turns out it was you."

Oh. That secret.

"Uh..Yeah.. You were there? I didn't see you."

"I hid behind his door. Turns out, you were looking for porn."

"It helped me figure out my sexuality?" I try, hoping she believes it.

"Well duh. Lesbian sex is hot."

"Agreed."

She pushed me on the bed until I was lain on the bed. She straddled me. Leaning down until her hot breath was over my ear she whispered, "I also find it hot that you were demanding porn. You probably took care of yourself afterwards too, didn't you?" I whimpered and nodded, "That is sexy." She groaned before capturing my lips in a heated kiss, sucking on my tongue and grinding her hips before jumping off of me.

"C'mon, Quinn! It's time to study."

Pretty sure my pantie are soaked. "Fuckin' tease." I mumbled before I went to study with her.

The next few days passed by pretty quickly and it was Thursday night. Rachel and I had been studying for our Spanish exam, which wasn't even supposed to be hard.

We're lying on her bed watching the Lion King, studying forgotten when she brings it up, "Hey, Beth is coming over tomorrow."

"Oh really?" I say as I wrap my arms around her stomach.

"Yeah. Daddy said that she's been asking about you these past two weeks."

She has? "That's good.. maybe I-uh I could come see her tomorrow?"

She turns around in my arms and peers up at me, "She'd like that. I know I would too."

I kiss her and pull her into my arms again, "I can't wait to see her again."

"She misses you."

"I'm happy she wants to see me. I just worry about what will happen when Shelby finds out."

"Let me handle that, baby. You don't need the added pressure."

"You're too good for me." I roll so she's beneath me. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were being you're amazing self."

I look down to see her face and her expression is full of love. "Nope. That would be you my dear."

I can tell she's about to start a rant, "Quinn, believe me when I sa-" I cut her off with a kiss, it deepens and when we pull back, we're both panting.

"You were saying?" I smirk.

"It's not important. Kiss me again."

"As you wish." I lean in.

Friday

We had finished our Spanish mid term and were on our way to her house. Good thing about Thursday and Friday exams were that we went to school at 10 and left at 12. It was about 12:30 when we got to her house, only because we had to say bye to our friends.

I throw myself on her bed when we get to her house, "I'm so glad school's out."

She follows and lays on my stomach. "I know!" Her voice is muffled.

I look down and she's laying down where our bodies make a cross. "Do you know what that means?"

She lifts her head up at my teasing voice. "Nope. What does it mean?"

I crook my finger in a come hither motion, she obeys and crawls up until our faces are inches apart. "It means.. I get to spend more time with you."

"You won't get bored with me?"

"Never."

"Do you want to have a sleepover." I freeze. We've never spent the night at each other's houses. She senses my uncertainty and pecks a kiss on my lips, "WE don't have to do anything. I just want to spend more time with you after Beth comes."

"Okay. Let me ask my Daddy." I walk out into her hallway and blindly reach for my phone in my pants pocket.

On the second ring, he answers, _"What's up, Char?"_

"I was just wondering if I could spend the night at Rachel's?"

_"Yeah! You could spend the weekend there if you want!"_

Gaping I just say okay and that I'd be there to get some clothes.

Hanging up I walk into Rachel's room where she's laying on the bed.

God. I want her in _my _bed.

"Hey. Daddy said that I could stay here. He actually told me I could stay the whole weekend."

She lifts herself off and walks towards me, "Do you want to? I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Neither would I." I step closer.

"Then I think you should stay." She whispers, I can feel her lips ghosting over mine.

"I think I should too." I moan out and pull her into a kiss. It's all teeth and tongue but it's so hot. I push her onto the bed and grind onto her. She moans but I get off before we can continue.

A little payback.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some clothes." And change my panties. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure. Tease."

I hold my hand to my heart and gasp, "I thought I was a charmer?" We walk downstairs and to my car.

"You were. But now, you're just a tease." Inside the car I drive off to my house, grabbing onto her hand.

"You like it."

At my house I grab a duffel bag and throw in clothes and necessities that I'll need this weekend.

We get back to the house and spend the day hanging with Rachel's dads.

It's about 7 when the doorbell rings. I hide in the kitchen and wait for Shelby to leave. I hold my breathe until the door closes and I heart Beth's voice. "Rachey!" I swoon. So adorable.

I walk out and see Beth in Rachel's arms, the whole Berry family is in the living room. Beth sees me and squeals, "Quinn!" Rachel releases her and Beth crawls towards me, I pick her up and smile,

"Beth! You're getting so big!"

She grabs my hair and moves it in different directions. "Lion! Rawr!"

I hear a click and turn to see Hiram with a camera.

"Too cute." He murmurs as he takes more pictures.

I grab a few strands of her curly hair and move it around until she looks like a lion, "You're a lion too!"

She growls and makes a face where her few teeth are bared. "Woah! Scary!"

Beth giggles at my scared face and she jumps, sending me to the ground with her growling on top.

Her teeth are bared again and her hair is even messier than when I did it. Her chubby hands are held up like claws.

Adorable.

"Ahhhhh! Noooo. Don't get me Lion Beth!"

Rachel swoops down and picks her up, "You aren't gonna eat Lion Quinn, are you?"

Beth shakes her head quickly. "Good. I would miss her too much."

"Me too!" She giggles and throws her head into Rachel's neck.

I pull myself off the ground and look at Hiram, whose taking photos, and LeRoy, whose making dinner in the kitchen. I hear more clicks and Rachel faces Hiram. "Daddy! No flash photography!" She says with fake annoyance. Beth is okay with the camera because she smiling and raising eyebrows at the camera.

"Sorry baby. Beth loves it!"

We have dinner, which is vegan spaghetti and Beth has a blast with the food. Seeing as it's now all over her face. "Was dinner good Beth?"

She nods furiously at my question and stuffs more noodles into her mouth.

It's about 9 and Shelby would be here soon. I grab Beth and hug her, after her spaghetti face was gone. "I'll see you later, Beth!"

"Quinn!"

"You gotta go. Shelby's almost here."

"No!"

"I'll see you later, Beth. I love you." I hug her tighter, not caring that I said I loved her. Even if that was reserved for Shelby, I still get the liberty to say it.

"Bye Quinn! Love you!" Tears form and she plays with my hair, growling again. Lion Quinn's back I guess?

"Rawr!" I put her down before going into the kitchen. I'm sitting down on the counter stools.

10 minutes later and Shelby and Beth are gone. Rachel walks in and asks if I want to go to bed. We get into our pajamas and I don't bother staring at her body. I'm too focussed on the fact that Beth said she loved me.

In bed I'm laying on my side with my back faced Rachel. I feel her arms wrap around me but don't respond. "Quinn."

When she says that my tears release and I'm sobbing, unable to hold back. Rachel turns me around and I sob into her neck. I mumble that it isn't fair.

"I know, Quinn. Maybe next time we can talk to Shelby and see if she'll let you see her."

"No. It's just, I gave away Beth. I want her back so much. She's perfect. I want her to be my perfect daughter."

Rachel doesn't reply so I keep talking, "It's just, before last month, I never had anything perfect and I didn't think I would." _hiccup_ "So, I wanted to see Beth. That way she could see me and be my perfect thing. Now, I have you and" _hiccup _"you're perfect too."

"Quinn, you're going to hyperventilate. We can talk about this in the morning."

I nod and the tears flow down my cheeks but I'm not sobbing. I fall asleep in her arms.

The sun is coming through the blinds and I have a major head ache. The smell of food is making my mouth water though. "Quinn. Are you up?"

"Yeah." I turn around and Rachel looks beautiful but I can tell she's stressed. "I'm guessing you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"Only if you want to." I push myself so I'm sitting against the headboard.

"Okay.. Can I have you in my arms first?" She nods and climbs into my lap. I wrap my arms around her. It's easier talking to her when she's in my arms.

"It's not so much I'm upset about Beth being perfect, because who could? She's beautiful and darling and everything I want my daughter to be. But, I don't have her, not anymore at least. I wish I haven't given her up. I know that if I hadn't, I would be able to provide for her as Shelby could have." I take a breathe and try to keep my tears in, "I also wish that Shelby wouldn't forbid me from seeing her. It's not like I'm telling everyone that she slept with one of her students."

"I can talk to her, if you want?" Rachel's voice pipes in.

"Would you really? You don't have to."

"No. I want to. I don't get why she forbids you, only because you know about her sexual escapades? That doesn't make sense to me."

"I don't know why either. But thank you. It means a lot to me." I peck her nose and smile.

"I'd do anything to see you smile."

"Whose the charmer now?"

She kisses me before pulling back, "Hmm.. That'd still be you."


	26. Chapter 26

The weekend spent with Rachel and her dads was amazing. We watched movies and went out to an outlet. Hiram and I went looking for Hanukkah and Christmas gifts for Rachel and LeRoy, while they did the same. Hiram's gifts for LeRoy were absolutely adorable. I hoped Rachel liked mine.

Sadly it was Monday and I had to go home to daddy and begrudgingly my mom. I had all my gifts I had bought in my duffel bag when I came home. I quickly put everything in my room and went to the kitchen, seeing Daddy making lunch and mom throwing back some wine.

"Hey."

"Hey, Char! How was your weekend?"

"It was pretty good and yours?"

"Good." He turned around and pointed to mom, then made a shoot me motion.

I giggled at that.

After lunch, I was informed that while I was gone, Daddy had my room soundproofed, which caused a blush to erupt on my face. Mom wanted to spend "quality time" so I was stuck with her until Thursday, when she found my gifts.

"Quinn!" I froze from my place downstairs.

Shit. Angry voice.

I rush up stairs to see mom in my room, going through my gifts for Rachel and the Berrys. "Uhm yes?"

"What are these?"

Dad needs to get home, now. "Their gifts."

"For whom?"

"My friend."

She stumbles up from where she was sitting on the floor. "Don't lie to me! These are not gifts you would get a 'friend'!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I hear the front door open, Dads home. Great.

"That's because they're for my friend.. whose a girl."

"A girlfriend?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend." Closing my eyes tightly, I wait for the slap. But there isn't one, I open my eyes to see Daddy holding back my mom.

"You fucking dyke! Get out of my house!" My eyes widen, she just called me a dyke. Tears well in my eyes.

"But mom.."

"No! Get out! You are a disgrace to this house and the world! I can't wait for you to burn in hell!" My mom tries to come at my again but through blurry eyes I can see Daddy holding onto her tighter.

"Judy! She is not going anywhere!"

"Russel! She is a disgrace!"

"No. She isn't. Charlie is perfect, just the way she is. If you can't accept that, then I suggest you leave." Mom's eyes widen and she gets out of Daddy's grip.

"Fine. Goodbye." She says to him.

She steps closer to me and shouts, "You are not my daughter."

My tears fall and Daddy comes and hugs me. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Just hold me." I beg through tears. He stands there, hugging me and minutes later she's back, with bags.

"Well, I'm leaving. Just thought you should know, seeing as you'll never see me again. I just have one thing to say." Mom..or Judy walks up to me and gets in my face, "Fuck you." She storms out of my room and out of the house.

A sob escapes and Daddy holds me tighter. My sobs die down and I'm feeling tired, he leads me to my bed and pulls the covers over my once I'm in my bed. "Goodnight, Charlie. I love you and everything will be okay."

I see him move around the room to pick up Rachel's gifts and place them on my desk.

I'm asleep before he leaves the room.

I wake up and Daddy is downstairs cooking breakfast. He has a smile on his face as if last night didn't happen. "Morning!"

"Morning?"

He turns away from the stove, "I'm guessing you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Yep."

He finishes cooking and places the food on the table, we eat while talking. "What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you make mom leave?"

"Simple. She wanted to through you out and she thought you were a disgrace."

"But, she's your wife?"

"Was. I'm filing for a divorce on Monday."

"You're okay with this? Your giving up a marriage for me."

He stops eating and grabs my shoulder, "Listen to me, I will do anything to protect you. I don't care if your mother is my wife. If she's not okay with you being gay. Then screw her. I told you this when we had that conversation with Rachel."

"Oh.. Okay. I love you." I look at him. God. Why can't more parents be like him? Supportive. Him, Hiram and LeRoy really are alike.

"I love you too." He takes a bite of eggs, "Now. I saw you had some gifts for Rachel. Were those for Hanukkah?"

I nod, "Yeah! We had a price limit of 10 dollars per gift. So I still need to get her a Christmas gift."

"Wanna go shopping for it today?"

"That'd be great!"

"Finish your breakfast and we can go."

I quickly eat my food and take a shower.

I saw a text from Rachel when I got out. It says 'Hey' I call her.

_"Hey"_

"Hey, baby."

_"What are you doing?"_

"About to go shopping. You?"

_"Hanging out with Dad."_

"Tell LeRoy I said hey. Something happened last night."

_"Will do. What happened?"_

"Mom found my gifts for you. I told her I had a girlfriend."

_"How'd that go?"_

"Not good. She said some hurtful things and told me to get out. But Daddy told her that if she wasn't okay with me being gay, that she could leave. So she did."

_"How do you feel about that?"_

I sit on my bed, going through my wallet to make sure I have enough money. "Bad that Daddy has to lose a wife. But glad that now Daddy is happy and I can be too. Without hiding."

_"I'm so happy for you, baby. It must be hard that you lost a mom."_

"She never really was one. Especially after I had Beth."

_"Do you want to come over tomorrow? We can talk more about this if you want. Daddy wants to go out to Lunch with you and Russ."_

"Sure. I gotta go shopping. I'll tell him about it. Bye!"

_"Bye, baby."_

I love when she calls me baby.

I hang up and walk down stairs to see Daddy with a smile on his face. "You ready to go?"

We go shopping and I find the perfect gift for Rachel, Hiram, LeRoy and Daddy. I got his gift when he was shopping for me. I told him about Lunch tomorrow and he said he'd be happy to go.

Lunch was fun. Not awkward at all. LeRoy, Hiram and Daddy got alone great. That didn't surprise me, seeing as they were old high school friends. Rachel and I talked amongst ourselves and I told her how my room was soundproofed. She blushed.

Monday; Day 1 of Hanukkah

It was the first day of Hanukkah. I spent it with Rachel, her dads and my daddy. He tagged along and said that he wanted to see how Hanukkah works. Apparently, LeRoy and Hiram had already talked about this with Daddy. They each already had a gift for each other too. We spent the day watching movies and at night time, LeRoy lit the first candle.

It was time to exchange gifts. With the $10 limit it was kind of hard to find a gift but I found some. Everyone got cute gifts. It was time for Rachel and I to exchange though. I handed her a medium sized wrapped rectangle. She opened it and her whole face lit up at the journal. "It's for college and when your famous. To write down everything you experience."

She tackles me in a hug and hands me my gift, I open it and it's a sketch book. "You're always doodling during Calculus, and the drawings are pretty good. So I got you this."

I bear hug her and whisper a thank you in her ear, pressing a kiss there.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday were spent the same way, hanging out and on Tuesday Hiram lit the candle, Wednesday it was Rachel's turn and on Thursday, they let me light the candle.

We exchanged gifts and spent the days laughing.

On Tuesday, Rachel gave me a Foster the People vinyl. I gave Rachel a star bedazzled phone case.

Wednesday and Thursday, we each gave each other cute clothes.

Friday was Christmas Eve. Rachel and her dads were over at my house. We were still going to do Hanukkah tonight but also the Fabray's (Daddy and I's) Christmas tradition; watch christmas movies and go caroling around Lima. When we got home from our last stop we opened Day 5 of Hanukkah's present. I received a Young the Giant vinyl and I gave Rachel the dvd of Peter Pan.

Christmas morning and I was up with a bright smile on my face. I walk down the stairs and smile at the giant tree, we put up last night. Daddy is whistling while he cooks a large Christmas breakfast. "Merry Christmas, Daddy!" I hug him from behind.

"Merry Christmas! Rachel and her dads should be here soon. Why don't you go wait for them in the living room?" I nod and sit on the couch, listening to the Christmas channel Daddy has playing on the TV.

The doorbell rings and I'm up and off the couch, opening the door in record time. I don't even notice that I'm still in my pajamas, but they are too. "Merry Christmas!" The three Berrys sing song out, but Rachel's voice stands out.

"Merry Christmas!" I usher them in.

"Hope you don't mind, we usually spend Christmas in our pajamas."

"It's fine. Daddy and I do too!" I bring them into the dining room where Daddy has plates out on the table and has the food in the middle.

"Breakfast is ready! Hope everyone's hungry!"

Daddy made a vegan casserole, which we all loved. We spent the day going over past memories and watching A Christmas Story and other movies. It was soon time to open Hanukkah gifts and open the Christmas gifts.

Rachel gave me a home made card which made me swoon. I gave her a card myself and watched her eyes light up even more.

For the Christmas gifts, I gave Rachel a record player. Rachel gave me a Lomography Diana camera which made me tackle her. I'd been talking about this camera for a few months.

Our parents said that they got us one gift together. Rachel and I were both okay with that. It was in an envelope and with an eyebrow rose I passed it to Rachel.

"You can open it."

"No. Together." I grabbed a side and she grabbed one, together we opened the envelope. Inside there were two plane tickets and both my eyebrows rose.

Rachel squealed, "Florida!"

"What? We're going to Florida?" I'm standing up and she jumps into my arms. Her legs are wrapped around me and her arms are thrown across my neck.

"Yes! I've always wanted to go!"

She kisses me and we pull away when we see both our dads wearing an amused expression. "I take it you like the gift?" Hiram asks.

"Like? I love it!"

"We're glad. Now, these tickets are for Spring Break. It's kind of far away but it's a two week stay. The hotel room will be ready closer to the trip. We got you covered on the school part also." Daddy says.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel managed to breathe out. Is she going to hyperventilate?

"Seriously! Thank you. This means a lot to me and I'm sure Rachel!" I look to her and she's nodding furiously.

Rachel and I make a group hug, involving everyone. We are in the hug for probably 10 minutes until the oven goes off signaling that the turkey's ready.

We sit at the dining room table, Daddy at the head, Hiram and LeRoy on one side with Rachel and myself on another side. Even though the turkey looks really good I eat what Rachel eats. The sides that are vegan.

"Quinn, you can eat whatever you want."

"I know. But I want to eat this. With you."

The table breaks out in _awws_ and I blush.

It's about 11 when we're done with our Christmas celebration. "Daddy, can Rachel stay over?" I call from just outside my room.

"If it's okay with Hiram and LeRoy."

I look to Rachel and nod my head down the stairs, "Go ask them!"

We rush down the stairs and see that Hiram and LeRoy were already nodding at Rachel before she could start.

"Yes!" Rachel and I shout at the same time.

Hiram and LeRoy leave with a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and a hug goodbye to all of us.

It's late, about 12. But Rachel and I aren't tired. We're laying in my bed, giggling about today's events. "I loved today!" Rachel whispers.

"Me too. I'm so happy about Florida!"

"I know! I can't believe they did that!"

"We have amazing parents." I look into her eyes, loving the happiness in them.

"We do. I also have an amazing girlfriend."

I love how her eyes light up when she's talking to me or about me.

I just love her.

My smile doesn't falter at what I just thought, but inside my brain is going crazy. I'm in love. I'm in love with Rachel.

"I'm in love with you, Rachel."

Rachel's excitement doesn't die down but bubbles up as she looks at me to see if I'm being honest.

"I'm in love with you, Quinn."

"I'm so in love with you." I wrap her arms around me and pull her close.

"I love you." It's muffled because her face is in my neck but I can hear it loud and clear.

"I love you too. So much." I press a kiss to the top of her head.

She leans up from my neck and presses multiple kisses to my lips, they're short and sweet. In between the kisses she whispers against my lips that she loves me.

This is by far the best night of my life.

Even though I don't want to. We should probably sleep. It's like she could read my mind because the next words she says are, "We should go to bed, Love. It's late."

My heart is swooning at the pet name. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too."

We get into one of our normal sleeping positions, I'm on my side and she's curled into me, head resting on my neck and arms wrapped around me. She falls asleep first, her breaths have evened out and I watch her, the way her chest softly rises and falls, her face wearing a smile. I peck the top of her head, whispering, "You're so beautiful." I fall asleep after that, my dreams consisting of Rachel and myself.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. I'm wondering if anyone wants me to continue this... or just stop writing it?<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**So, I'm going to continue this, but there will only be 5-10 more chapters. Maybe a sequel. For the song: Rachel is in italics, Santana in bold and both in bolded italics. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Waking up with her in my arms was amazing. After last night, everything feels different. A good different. I like how when I woke up the first thing that I want to say is 'I love you.' to Rachel.<p>

"I love you."

"I love you too." I hear from behind me.

"I want to draw you." I say to her as I hold her in my arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I watched you sleep a bit last night. You look so beautiful and peaceful. I want to draw you. Awake so I can see you're amazing eyes."

"You watched me sleep? That's not creepy."

"Please. I saw you watching me sleep this morning."

She blushes at being caught. "You want to go make some breakfast?"

"Sure."

First, we walk into the bathroom to brush our teeth. I always thought it'd be weird to brush your teeth in front someone but with Rachel, it's not. We walk down the stairs with our hands entangled.

Daddy's already making breakfast so we sit on the island's chairs and wait. We sit on the stools, playing with each other's fingers and just smiling. Daddy's voice breaks through, "Okay? Did something happen last night that everyone else missed?"

We both turn to each other and blush. "Maybe." My voice pipes up through our giggles.

"Okaaaay. Care to share?"

I heard his voice, but I didn't respond because I was whispering in Rachel's ear that I loved her.

I turned my head to Daddy and he studied my face, then Rachel's. "I know what's going on!" He smirks at the loving looks that are probably on our faces.

He wipes his hand on a dish rag before walking up to Rachel, "Welcome to the family, Darlin'." He extends his hand out for her to shake.

Rachel doesn't bother shaking hands because she hugs him, tightly, from the looks of it.

"Breakfast is ready if you girls are hungry."

We sit at the dining room table and eat our vegan pancakes. "So what do you girls have planned for the week after Hanukkah's over?"

I finish my bite of food first, "Puck's having a Gleeks only New Year's Eve party."

Rachel nods before adding in, "Mercedes and Tina want to hang out with Quinn and I on Wednesday."

"Well, I hope you girls have fun! Rachel, after breakfast we're going over to your house for Hanukkah."

We spend the rest of Hanukkah at Rachel's house, only leaving late at night. I gave Rachel a Neon Trees vinyl for her new record player, a stuff bear and a book she's wanted. I received a Lana Del Rey vinyl, which made me hug Rachel for about twenty minutes, a despicable me minion, and a few posters of my favorite singers and bands.

"I love you so much." I peppered kisses on her lips. It was Wednesday the day after Hanukkah and I stayed the night at Rachel's. We were going over to Mercedes' at 3. It was 1:00 and we had plenty of time to spend on the bed.

"I love you." Rachel smiled and on one kiss, deepened it. We let our tongue's tangle and when I pulled back, she moaned.

"I'm excited for Puck's party."

"Normally I'm not, but I am too." She tried to kiss me again, so I let her but pulled back when she tried to deepen it. I sat up and waited until she did the same before speaking again.

"Do we tell them about us?"

"We can. All the guys except Rory and Finn know about us. Santana, Brittany and Tina know too."

I think before replying, seeing as I told pretty much all those people. "How about, if anyone asks we tell them. But, we just act like we normally do together. We don't have to walk into the party and announce that we're dating."

"I like that." She lays on the bed and holds her arms out, "Now, kiss me."

I roll my eyes but press a kiss before getting up, "Sorry but, we gotta go to Mercedes'."

We got dressed from our pajamas, which weren't much: really, _really _short shorts and a tank top.

Inside the car, Rachel was driving and our hands were laced. The ride was short, because Mercedes' lived a neighborhood over.

"Hey girls!" Mercedes ushered us in and we went to her room, Tina was already there.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, just hangin'."

I raised my eyebrow at that but sat next to Rachel. It was silent for a few minutes before Mercedes' broke it, "I gotta know, are you two an item?"

I grabbed her hand and nodded, "Yeah. We are." I smiled down at Rachel.

"I knew it! I've thought you two were together for about two weeks."

"Two weeks? I've known since Quinn asked her out!" Tina's voice cut in.

"Tina! You knew and didn't tell me?" Mercedes wasn't angry, just shocked that Tina knew for so long.

"Well, yeah! Mike and Quinn are like bros. I was with Mike when he dropped off the keys to the ice rink for their date."

"Quinn! You took her to an ice rink?" I blushed and nodded.

"Mercedes! It was sooo romantic. She took me to drive in movie of Peter Pan, which is my favorite Disney movie, she then brought a picnic basket full of vegan foods that she made. After that, we went to an ice skating rink, where she _taught_ me how to skate!"

"Damn, you go Quinn!"

The rest of the day was spent talking about anything that was going on. Which wasn't much in Lima.

On Thursday, I was on the couch watching a rerun of a random show when my phone started ringing, it was Rachel.

"Hello?"

_"Get over here, now."_

She hung up. Worried, I quickly got into my car. Not caring that I was wearing Batman pajama pants and a tank top, I drove to Rachel's as fast as I could.

Parking the car, I ran into the house, not knocking and bursting through the door. I saw the family on the couch looking at an envelope. "What?" I pant out, cold from being outside in the snow, wearing a tank top.

"I got my NYADA letter!"

I rush up to her and pulled her into a hug, "That's great! What does it say?"

"I haven't opened it yet. I was waiting for you."

Smiling at that, I speak, "I love you. Open the letter."

"I love you too."

She holds the envelope up into the light, trying to see through it. She makes a sound of defeat before opening the envelope, really slowly. It's about a minute later when she has half of the seal off. She get's all of the seal off and pulls out the paper.

"Miss Rachel Berry, we..." She mutters off. Tears fill in her eyes but she has a poker face.

"Rachel...?"

"I'M A FINALIST!" Rachel screams.

I hug her and spin her around. "I'm so proud of you! You're definitely getting in!"

"I'm so glad!" I've stopped spinning her but I haven't let go of her. Hiram and LeRoy are in this hug now.

"We knew you could do it, Rachel! We love you so much!"

Through the big bear hug, I lean down and whisper in Rachel's ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Quinn."

I went home at 10. I spent the whole day congratulating Rachel. Telling her how amazing she was.

Friday was New Year's Eve which meant Puck's party was tonight. The only reason I was excited about it was because Rachel would be going with me.

Mike was picking me up then Rachel. Him and Kurt were the designated drivers for the night.

I decided on wearing a black strapless dress that stopped right before my knees with red heels. My eye make up had a smokey look to it and I looked hot. Which I wanted to look for Rachel.

Mike honked his car horn and I left my house, shouting a love you daddy behind me.

"Lookin' hot, Q." Mike said as I got into the middle backseat. Tina was in the from and Mercedes was behind mike in the back.

"Thanks. I hope Rachel likes it."

"She will, Quinn. Don't worry about that." Mercedes said.

We got to Rachel's house and I got out of the car. Knocking on her door, I waited not even 30 seconds before the door opened and Rachel stood in the sexiest dress I've ever seen. It's red with one strap and is extremely short, stopping below her mid-thigh. She had on black heels and her hair was curled.

"You look.. wow."

She blushed, "Thanks. You look good too. "  
>"You ready to go?" I hold her arm out for her to take, she takes it and we all towards the car.<p>

We get in and I'm in the middle, between Mercedes and Rachel. The drive to Puck's doesn't take long and everyone in the car was raving about how hot we look tonight.

From outside you could tell that Kurt and the people he took to the party were already there. We walked in and everyone cheered. Someone shouted "Wooo! More people!"

Finn was hammered. Swaying back in forth next to a fake plant. It was only 9.

Everyone else was buzzed. I poured Rachel and myself a drink. "How much should we drink tonight, Rach?"

"I don't want to be like Finn over there, so I guess a little drunk?"

"Alright!" I passed her the wine cooler in a red solo cup.

The party was in full swing at 9:30 and everyone was having a goodtime, except Finn, who was passed out with a penis drawn on his face.

At about 10:30, we were starting Never Have I Ever. In the circle Rachel was to my right and Sam was to my left.

"Never have I ever smoked weed." Artie said.

Puck and Santana put a finger up.

"Never have I ever dry humped." Sugar said with a distracted tone in her voice. She was paying more attention to a passed out Finn.

Everyone put a finger up except for Mercedes and Rory. Poor leprechaun.

"Never have I ever watched porn." Rory said with a blush.

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mike and I raised a finger.

Puck saw me and smirked, "Oh hey! Quinn, when can I have my movies back?"

Out of the two fingers I had up I let my index finger fall.

The club laughed at me blushing and giving Puck the middle finger.

"Whatever. This game is getting boring! Let's dance!"

Rachel and I started to dance with the rest of the club. Her back to my front. We were both buzzed to where we wouldn't feel anything tomorrow, but would definitely have a good time tonight. A new song came on and I ground my hips into Rachel's ass harder.

"I like this song." I muttered into her ear.

"I can tell." She turned around and her thigh was in between my legs and he grinder some more. I was now pushed against the wall with her grinding into me.

"Shit.." Rachel was nipping at my neck and thrusting her thigh.

I could feel the pressure growing but it all stopped when Puck shouted, "Fuck yeah! Go at it Quinn!"

Rachel wrapped her arms around my midsection giggling.

"He's so on my list." I murmur once I catch my breathe.

"He did that on purpose. It's 11:55 and he didn't want us to be having sex when it was New Years." Rachel grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch.

"I wouldn't of minded."

Her eyes glazed over, but she ignored what I said. After a few minutes of talking to friends, it was 11:59

"10..."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"8..."

"I'm so happy with you."

"I am too. I love you."

"6..."

"I love you too. You're amazing."

"Quinn?"

"4..."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"2..."

"Gladly." I whisper against her lips before capturing them. The glee club and the noise from the TV disappears as Rachel and I kiss. My right hand's in her brown tresses and my left hand holds onto her hip. I feel her tongue sliding against my bottom lip, asking for permission that I gladly grant.

We pull away when oxygen's necessary.

"Happy New Year." I whisper after catching my breath. My forehead against hers.

"Happy New Year."

I place a kiss on her mouth and when I pull away, I notice the club going crazy and cheering. "Wanna go join?" I ask her. She nods and we jump into the the mini crowd, the clubs throwing confetti and spraying silly string.

It's about 1 when most have calmed down but are still partying. I tell Rachel that I need to talk to Puck and walk to the kitchen where he's pouring more drinks.

"Puck?"

"Yo Q!" He turns around to face me, he has a wine cooler in his hand.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

We jump on the counters, I'm on the one across from him. "I have a question for you."

"Yeeeeees?" He drawls out.

"Are you bi?"

He blows out a breath before replying, "I don't really care about gender. If I like someone, I like someone."

I nod at that.. maybe him and Sam could be together.

"When do I get my movies back, Q?"

"I'll give 'em to you Monday."

"Alright. Why'd you ask about the bi thing?" He gets off the counter.

"Just wondering. Is there anyone in the glee club you like?"

"I kinda like Sam and Sugar..." he mumbles while scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright! Thanks." I hop off the counter and hug him before walking to Rachel.

"How you doin' baby?" I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck.

"Pretty good now that you're back. But, I have to go sing a song."

"What song?" I ask as she walks away and to the middle of the living room, where the rest of the gleeks are sitting on the couch.

"It's a surprise." She winks.

Santana walks up beside Rachel and Santana hits a button on the remote control, sending someone's iPod into playing mode.

The music start and oh my god.. They are not singing this.

_Woo, Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip_  
><em>As I kiss both sets of lips, lips, lips (Muah)<em>  
><em>Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip<em>  
><em>As I kiss both sets of lips, lips, lips<em>

They start off not really dancing, until Rachel takes the verse and she moves from her spot next to Santana to waltz around the club, who almost all of them are practically drooling.

_I ain't afraid to drown, if that means I'm deep up in your ocean, yeah_  
><em>Girl I'll drink you down, sipping on your body all night<em>  
><em>I just wanna take your legs an' wrap them round<em>  
><em>Girl you cummin' right now<em>  
><em>My head to your chest feeling your heartbeat, girl<em>  
><em>Swimming all in your sea<em>  
><em>And you sweatin' all over me<em>  
><em>Bring it forward, don't you run, run<em>  
><em>I don't want to be a minute man<em>  
><em>Baby you're just like a storm<em>  
><em>Rainin' on me girl, you're soakin' wet<em>

_Ooooo, whoaaaaaaa_

She makes her way around every member and comes to stop on me, I can feel my blush. I'm sitting in a recliner and she leans in close until our faces are inches apart. She moved away before I could connect our lips and walked around the chair in slow circles, running her index finger against my arms and shoulders.

_I'm a kiss it right, yea, yeah_  
><em>I'm gon lick all night, yea, yeah<em>  
><em>Girl, when I'm inside yea, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah girl, you heard what I said<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make you wet the bed<em>  
><em>Bed, bed<em>  
><em>Girl I'm gonna make you wet the bed<em>  
><em>Bed, bed<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make you wet the bed<em>  
><em>Bed, bed<em>  
><em>I'm a put your legs behind your head<em>  
><em>When I make you wet the bed<em>

She stops moving when she's facing me and steps up to straddle me. Fuck. Panties definitely ruined.

_You don't know what you in for_  
><em>Bout to get inside your mental, huh<em>  
><em>Bend your back like it's limbo<em>  
><em>I'm a make you feel like a Nympho<em>  
><em>Tonight (ooooh) you're mine, baby girl, uhhhh<em>

_Anytime you want it_  
><em>I'm ready and willin' gotta give it<em>  
><em>I start to lick on your body<em>  
><em>You go to trembling<em>  
><em>Flip it around girl, let me get it from the side<em>  
><em>And can I visit all those spots you like<em>  
><em>Your neck, your back, your sexy lips<em>  
><em>Booty and thighs<em>

_I don't want to be a minute man_  
><em>Baby you're just like a storm<em>  
><em>Rainin' on me girl, you're soakin' wet<em>  
><em>Yea, yeah<em>

While singing she had moved in close and licked the shell of my ear, leaning back and smirking at me being a whimpering mess.

**I'm a kiss it right, yea, yeah**  
><strong>I'm gon lick all night, yea, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Girl, when I'm inside yea, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Yeah girl, you heard what I said<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make you wet the bed<strong>  
><strong>Bed, bed<strong>  
><strong>Girl I'm gonna make you wet the bed<strong>  
><strong>Bed, bed<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make you wet the bed<strong>  
><strong>Bed, bed<strong>  
><strong>I'm a put your legs behind your head<strong>  
><strong>When I make you wet the bed<strong>

**I'm a make your body wetter than ever**  
><strong>We'll get together you could tell as soon as I approach her<strong>  
><strong>When you feelin' uptight get it right<strong>  
><strong>Don't fight, lightin up like Sammy Sosa<strong>  
><strong>Women call me the super soaker<strong>  
><strong>And I'm a soak your bed to death<strong>  
><strong>(Don't stop, huh, huh)<strong>  
><strong>How long can you hold you breath, uhh<strong>  
><strong>A-a-asthma attackin'<strong>  
><strong>Waking up, wondering what happened<strong>  
><strong>Makin' me high like Toni Braxton<strong>  
><strong>You can't deny you wanna break my back in, two<strong>  
><strong>What you wanna do, look at you with your birthday suit, suit, suit, suit<strong>  
><strong>The forecast said it's cloudy tonight<strong>  
><strong>And I'm a have your body like bloop, bloop, bloop, bloop<strong>

I wasn't really focussed on Santana, I was more focussed on my girlfriend, who was licking and nipping at my neck while the club gawked at Santana gyrating against Brittany.

Rachel pulls back, leaving enough room for everyone to see her when she sings.

**_I'm a kiss it right, yea, yeah_**  
><strong><em>I'm gon lick all night, yea, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Girl, when I'm inside yea, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah girl, you heard what I said<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna make you wet the bed<em>**  
><strong><em>Bed, bed<em>**  
><strong><em>Girl I'm gonna make you wet the bed<em>**  
><strong><em>Bed, bed<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna make you wet the bed<em>**  
><strong><em>Bed, bed<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm a put your legs behind your head<em>**  
><strong><em>When I make you wet the bed<em>**

Rachel got off of me and Santana got off of Brittany and they returned to the center of the living room.

__Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip_  
><em>As I kiss both sets of lips, lips, lips<em>  
><em>Hear the sound of your body drip, drip, drip<em>  
><em>As I kiss both sets of lips, lips, lips<em>_

It's silent as they finished the song. I don't think anyone has moved a muscle. I was about to get up when the club erupted in applause.

"YEAHH!" Puck.

"Fuck yes!" Mike

"That _almost_ made me question my sexuality." Kurt.

"Mailman mailman mailman." Finn. Wait, when did he wake up?

"Quinn, what'd you think?" Rachel asked as she walked up to me, smirking.

"I think I need you to do a favor for me." I state as I grab her hand and pull her in the direction of the stairs.

"Isn't that how me and you started?" Rachel cheekily says as we make it to Puck's guest room.

I ignore her as I close and lock the door. I lean my forehead against the door before turning around and acknowledging my very sexy girlfriend. "You." I move closer. "Are so fucking sexy." I push her back onto the bed and climb on top of her.

"Oh was I?"

I lean down and nip at her neck, soothing the stings with my tongue, "You," I move up, sucking on her jaw. "had never looked more," I lean into her ear, panting into it. "fuckable."

She moans and thats when I dive into her mouth. Kissing her fiercely as one hand goes into her hair and the other goes to her right breast. "I'm so turned on. And it's all because of you." I groan against her lips when she grabs my ass and brings me down on her thigh.

Fuck.

"I want to see you. Cum." Rachel moans and I nod eagerly.

"Together." I whimper before thrusting my thigh into her heated center, moaning at the wetness that's seeping through her panties.

We rolled our hips against each other, the pressure was so good and I had been frustrated for as long as Rachel and I had been dating.

"Is this what you think about? When you fuck yourself?" I pant as I feel myself getting closer.

"God yes." My questions spur Rachel on as she works herself against my thigh faster.

"Good. Only think about me." I punctuate each word with a thrust.

Our hips had become erratic, no real rhythm anymore. With one last thrust I feel my back bow up and my orgasm wash through me. "Shit shit shit. Rachel! I- fuck. I love you."

I heard her groan loudly and see her coming, muttering my name.

When we both manage to calm our breathing some what we lay down on the bed facing each other.

"I love you." She said with a giant smile on her face.

I leaned in to peck her on the lips. "I love you too."

She pulled me into her arms and this felt nice, being held, especially by Rachel. "Do you want to go back down?"

"Not really. Let's just sleep."

"Goodnight, love you." She pulled the sheets over us, pecking the top of my head.

"'Night, love." I whisper as I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, uhm.. kinda sexy times<strong>

**Review? :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow! Long time no update! But, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>After New Years, Rachel and I hung out, sometimes alone and sometimes with friends and family. At night we had sleepovers, which sometimes consisted of us dry humping. Rachel and I had been in various states of undress when we dry humped, but we had never been fully naked. We haven't had sex yet and I was okay with that, though I could tell Rachel was ready and waiting for me. I thought it was sweet that she wasn't pressuring me and was letting me take my time.<p>

When we got back to school we had every class together. Every one. It was amazing. We even got this new elective, where we just deliver stuff to students. There was hardly any stuff to deliver so we got to spend most of the class period making out. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and Rachel asked if she could take me out.

I'm pretty excited to see what she has planned and even though Valentine's Day was on a Monday we could still have fun.

On Valentine's Day I walked into the school with Rachel, she had picked me up at my house and was going to be taking me somewhere after school. Our hands were interlaced as we walked into school. The whole Glee Club already knew from that New Years party. Most of the school had already known, they just didn't care.

"Hey, I gotta go to Calc early. I'll see you there?" I nod and she lets go of my hand, pecking me on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."

She walks away and I smile, she's so amazing.

I turn to the last number on my locker and when I pull it out, in there are two stuffed lions, one bigger and one smaller. Theres also a card that says 'I LOVE YOU' in Rachel's elegant cursive handwriting.

She's turning out to be the charmer now.

Blushing at whats inside my locker, my phone beeps and I pull it out. A text from Rachel, _"Did you open your locker?-R"_

_"I did. Thank you. :) I love you too. You didn't really have to go to Calculus early, did you?"_

_"Nope. Just planning some stuff for Valentine's Day.-R"_

_"Can't wait. :)"_

I slip my phone into my pocket and go to the Calculus room, there was only five minutes to the bell. I got into my seat and waited until class started. The bell rung and everyone came in, everyone except Rachel. Right before the tardy bell, Rachel came running in, muttering apologies.

"Hey, baby." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Hey. You were almost late." I get out my notebook and start to take notes on what the teachers writing, still paying most of my attention on Rachel.

"Yeah. My plan needed perfecting."

This plan? What is this plan? I nod and we spend the rest of the school day going to our shared classes. At lunch, Rachel sat with me giving me compliments about how I looked. She told me to wear what I was wearing, red TOMS, skinny jeans and a white shirt with a lion on it.

We had our pretty much free period right before glee and we spent half of it kissing each other. With a about 10 minutes before glee, Rachel got up and said she had to go work on her plans. I spent the rest of the time reading.

The bell rung and I put my stuff into my backpack, heading into glee. The whole club was already there, sitting in their seats with two empty ones in the middle of the bottom risers, it was where Rachel and I sat.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I say at the talking club, they silence as I make my presence known.

"Nothing. Just sit down."

Puck, Mike and Sam got up moving over to the instruments. The rest of the club was looking at me.

"Seriously guys? Is everything okay?" Tina nods her head and the bell rings, with Mr. Schue coming in moments after.

"Okay guys! Now, I have been informed that someone in this room was going to be sung too." I look around to see who it was but everyone was pointing to me.

"What?"

"Mr. Schue, if I may." Rachel walks in and she stands in the center of the room. "Alright, Mike, Puck, Sam we ready to do this?" They all nod. Sam is at the drums while Mike is on the electric keyboard and Puck's standing with his guitar over his shoulder.

Rachel points to me and says, "This is for you, baby."

The song starts and I swoon already knowing what the song is. Rachel gave me their vinyl for Christmas and I've been expressing my love for them ever since I discovered them.

_Never wanna stand up for myself_

_Never wanna get in the way, I said it_  
><em>I don't know what the plan is, <em>  
><em>But you can share with me, 'cause I'll <em>  
><em>Be listening here, <em>  
><em>To everything you say, I won't turn away<em>  
><em>And I will listen, open up my heart and<em>  
><em>I must say that I love you, so<em>

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _  
><em>Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known<em>

_Every day is a battle I face_  
><em>Strange life i live but its what you've decided<em>  
><em>I'll give it all into your hands, <em>  
><em>Do what you will with me, and oh<em>  
><em>I'll smile when you speak<em>  
><em>Remember all those times I was hoping for something<em>  
><em>And shaking my head from all I have done<em>  
><em>But you never left me<em>

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _  
><em>Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known<em>  
><em>Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before <em>  
><em>Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known<em>

_Give it up for you, I would give it up for you_  
><em>I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you<em>

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _  
><em>Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known<em>  
><em>Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before <em>  
><em>Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known<em>

_I have fallen in love_  
><em>I have fallen in love<em>  
><em>I have fallen in love<em>

When she was finished singing I leaped out of my chair to hug her. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, "Thank you so much, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered into my ear.

We were so immersed with one another that neither of us noticed the loud applause.

"That was amazing! That will definitely be a number for Regionals!" Mr. Schue shouted and the whole club agreed.

Rachel pulled away from the hug so she could address everyone. "I'd like that. I hate to cut short but Quinn and I have somewhere to go."

"Where?" Mike, Sam and Puck all smiled, I figured that they know where.

It's a surprise." Rachel sing-songed.

We said bye to the club and walked towards the parking lot.

She stopped me before we went outside, "Now, I have a surprise do you, and another surprise that comes along with that one."

"What is it?" I asked, getting really excited.

"Walk outside and you'll see."

I did as she said and when I took a step outside a squealing voice and running toddler came towards me. I gasped, "Beth!"

"Quinnie!" When Beth was in arms reach, I picked her up and hugged her to me.

"What are you doing here?" I pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close.

"Zoo!" She giggled, I looked at her shirt and hey, there was a lion on her white shirt. We had on the same shirt.

"Rachel?" A voice called out, the voice was Shelby's. I didn't even notice her standing there.

I froze and put Beth to the ground.

"Uhm, hey Shelby." I said awkwardly watching Beth hug Rachel.

I turn to Rachel and mouth 'Shelby's okay with this?'

Rachel nods.

"Hey, Quinn and Rachel. Uh.. I wanted to apologize for earlier, Quinn. I took my anger from Puck out on you but not letting you see Beth. LeRoy, Hiram and Rachel had told me countless times that you could be trusted. I didn't want Beth to see you until I heard her talk about you. She was just talking during the whole dinner about you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for how I acted before."

"It's fine." She stepped closer to pat Beth's back. "Now, can I have her home by 7:00?"

"Yeah. Of course." Rachel says.

Shelby nods, saying bye to Beth and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When Shelby's gone and on her way home, Beth pipes up, "Zoo! Zoo!"

"Okay Beth!" I grab one of Beth's hands while Rachel grabs the other, we walk to her car and she unlocks the car. "I hope you don't mind going to the zoo? I asked Beth what we should do and she said the zoo.. and lions."

"It's fine. I love the zoo. And lions." I buckle her up into the car seat Rachel must have put in when she was gone.

When we're all ready to go, Rachel puts the car in drive and heads to the Columbus Zoo. Beth talks and sings the whole time, while Rachel and I just smile at her as we're holding hands.

We get to the zoo and after Rachel pays, we walk into the park. Our first stop, Lions, Beth's choosing. We watch the lions for quite some time as Beth growls at them, smiling at anything they do. She turns to me and growls and I growl back. She rushes to me and sits on me. Rachel and I had sat on a bench after about 10 minutes of watching the lions.

"You have fun, Beth?"

Nodding enthusiastically, she looks at me, "What you wanna see?" Beth asks under her flappy lion hat we bought her.

"Elephants?" I ask to see her reaction.

Her eyes widen and we head in that direction. Every animal we saw, Beth made the noises they make. It was really amusing and adorable watching Beth _and _Rachel lift their arms to signify the trunk while making very loud elephant noises.

It was about 6:15 and we were on the way home. Beth was out about five minutes in. Rachel and I quietly talked while listening to the quiet snores Beth produced.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Rach."

"I did too. But, the nights not over."

"It's not?" I look at her and see her smiling.

"Nope. After we drop off Beth, there is dinner and then.." She trailed off.

"Then?" Nudging her with my shoulder, I waited for an answer.

"Well, we don't have to, but I got us a hotel room. We don't even have to have sex. I just wanted to be close to you and be uninterrupted."

I lifted her hand that was in mine and kiss the top of it. "Baby, we can go to the hotel room. What about school though?"

"Daddy, Dad and Papa Russ said it was fine to miss school tomorrow, but only tomorrow because of our spring break plans."

"Alright, that was really nice of them." I'm actually in awe that Daddy let this happen. He's usually walking in when Rachel and I are making out, quickly cooling us off.

Rachel pulls into the driveway of Beth and Shelby's house.

"It was. I got us some spare clothes too." I look behind me and sure enough, there's my cheerios duffel bag.

We get out and unbuckle Beth. I carry her to the house and when Shelby opens the door, she smiles at the sight. "Why don't you go tuck her in?" I nod and walk to the door with a lion and a lamb on it.

Inside the room I place her in the bed, she was wearing leggings so she shouldn't be uncomfortable. I pull the covers up and peck her on the forehead, it wakes her up and she looks at me, "Quinn?"

"Yeah, baby. Go back to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." She groggily says before drifting back to sleep. I place another kiss on her forehead and exit the room.

I walk into the living room and see Shelby and Rachel, they had obviously just finished a conversation. "Hey, uh-Beth's tucked in bed."

"Thank you. Thank you for taking her out on Valentine's Day too."

"Oh, no problem. She's so much fun." I say as Shelby walks us to the door.

"You're welcome to come see her anytime. Have a good night kids."

"Thanks. You too." We walk to the car after she closed the door.

Once in the car, Rachel asks what I want for dinner.

"I'm up for whatever." She nods and laces our fingers together.

We end up at a vegan deli, where Rachel and I both order a vegan wrap. In the middle of dinner, the karaoke opens and I get an idea. "Hey, Rach. I'm gonna sing something."

I go to the mic and tap it. "Hello, uhm. I'm Quinn. This is for my girlfriend."

The song starts up and I sing it, looking into Rachel's eyes the whole time. At last lines I move closer to her,

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_  
><em>Everything I do<em>  
><em>I tell you all the time<em>  
><em>Heaven is a place on earth with you<em>  
><em>Tell me all the things you want to do<em>  
><em>I heard that you like the bad girls<em>  
><em>Honey, is that true?<em>  
><em>It's better than I ever even knew<em>  
><em>They say that the world was built for two<em>  
><em>Only worth living if somebody is loving you<em>  
><em>Baby now you do <em>

I hear applause but I ignore it, all that matters is Rachel's opinion on the song, her and only her. I grab Rachel's hand, asking if she liked it.

"I loved it. I love you." I give her a kiss.

"I love you too."

She pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." We walk to the car and drive to columbus.

Rachel pulls into the Hyatt and I gasp, "Rachel, this place is beautiful."

She just smiles and grabs two duffel bags. We walk into the hotel and she checks in, "Faberry for two." The concierge goes to get the keys.

"Faberry?" I look at her.

"I like it. That's what everyone calls us."

"I like it too." I pull her into me and press a kiss on her forehead.

"Here's your room keys ma'am. Room 918." The young adult hands us the keys as he rakes his eyes over us.

"Thanks." Rachel says, then whispers to him, "Keep your eyes to yourself."

We walk into the elevator and wait to go up 9 stories. The bell dings and we find our door, I slide the key in and we gasp at the room. It's large, very large, with a king bed and a giant television. There's also a desk and from what I can see a big bathroom.

"Rachel! This room is amazing! This must've cost too much." I say as I slip off my socks and shoes.

"You're worth it." She whispers and she comes closer to me, pecking me on the lips.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders, saying it's fine.

An hour later and we're both showered, standing awkwardly near the bed.

"You ready to go to bed?" Rachel asked as she glanced at the large bed, blushing like crazy.

"Yeah. Sure.." I pull the covers back an crawl into the right side. Rachel slides in next to me.

We were facing each other. Rachel leaned over to kiss me goodnight and when she did, I took advantage of it. I let my tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for permission. She granted it and I swiftly straddled her, my knees against her hips.

"I'm ready, Rachel." I say as I peck her before leaning back, just so our lips are barely touching.

"A-are you sure? We don't have to." her face showed worry, but her eyes were happy.

"I want to do this. I love you, Rachel. I'm ready." I gave her another peck and waited for her reply.

"I love you and Okay. If you're sure."

"I am."

She nodded and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back and my hands threaded into her Rachel's silky, brown locks. I felt myself being turned and allowed her to be on top. Her knees were resting outside of my hips, straddling me. When I felt her knees next to me, I removed one hand from her hair and placed it on her hip, using my thumb to rub circles on the sliver of skin below the tank top.

Our tongues were thrown into play and as she curled hers around mine, a throaty moan left my mouth. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and Rachel followed. When her's entered, I sucked on the muscle and delighted in the fact that she started to rock her hips into me. I pushed my tongue back into her mouth and licked the roof of her mouth and then the top set of teeth.

Rachel's fingers were running over the thin straps of my white tank top.

"Take it off." She groans when I say that, but obliges, running her hands from the straps to the hem and pulling the top up. I sit up and lift my arms and she slides the tank top fully off of me.

I can see her nipples through her tank top and can't help but growl at how hard they are. "Your turn." I grasp the article of clothing and lift it up.

Admiring the naked breasts and dark pink nipples, I lean down to kiss her neck, starting at the top. I take her ear lobe into my mouth and suck, gently letting my teeth tun over the skin. I move down and suck on her neck, soothing my bits with my tongue. I lean back a little to see that I've created quite a few hickies on her neck. I place kisses on each one and with a few of the already bruising ones, I flick out my tongue when I kiss it. At the column of her throat, I place a few kiss in between her collarbones before moving my head to the right, nipping on the right, protruding collarbone. I suck on the clavicle, intent on leaving a mark.

Rachel's hands are in my hair, pushing me lower. I kiss the top of her tan breasts and sucked. Lifting my eyes, I could see her groaning and feel her pushing her chest closer to my mouth.

"Please.." she whimpers. I bring my mouth down to the left nipple and suck. That brings an animalistic noise out of her and I suck harsher, needing to hear that noise again.

"Fuck." Rachel arches more into my mouth.

Fuck indeed, hearing her swear floods my panties even more.

I release her pebbled nipple and move to the one that's been neglected. Circling the areola with my tongue, I suck her nipple. Again, I hear her swears of pleasure. The other nipple that is not being abused by mouth, is being twisted and pinched by my fingers.

I feel fingers that start at my toned stomach, they make their way to my ribs and I groan at Rachel's fingers on the underside of my breasts.

Rachel smirks at the noise and brings her head down to capture my left nipple. I look down to watch her and can't help but whimper at the sight of her sucking me while my other nipple is pink and erect, begging to be touched. I feel her teeth nibbling the peak and scraping against it after a harsh suck.

My hands, which have fallen from Rachel's breasts, are resting on the top of my girlfriend's very, very short shorts.

With my fingers hooked into the waistband, I look down into Rachel's eyes. "Can I?"

She nods quickly and that's all I need to flip her onto her back. Rachel's chest heaves as I start to place kisses on the top of her abdomen, which is also toned. Making my way down, I swirl my tongue in her belly button, loving that she thrusts her hips into me. Fingering the waistband of her shorts, I place one last kiss above the band efore pulling them down, leaving Rachel in tiny, red panties.

I place a kiss to the little, black bow on the waistband and kiss all around the panties, avoiding her center. "Quinn, take them off." Her moan was throaty and it made me gush.

My hands were placed on the sides of the panties, about to take them off. "Are you sure?"

Rachel looked into my eyes and nodded her head, "I'm sure. I love you."

"I love you too." I reached up and placed a kiss onto her lips before moving back down to remove her panties. As more skin was revealed, the more of Rachel's beautiful body I saw.

When I had pulled the panties past Rachel's ankles, I looked up at her. Moving my body so it was flush against Rachel's, I looked into her eyes, my breath ghosting over her lips. "Rachel, you're gorgeous."

She blushed and grabbed onto my shorts, "Can I?" She looked up at me through long lashes and, oh my god. Yes.

"Please." Rachel flipped me over once more and I moaned at how amazing it felt when she peppered kisses down to my shorts. The shorts were soon gone and I was clad in my lacy, pink panties. Rachel licked just below the waistband of said panties and my hips bucked into her face.

Her fingers were right underneath my panties and with a nod of my head, she pulled them down. Leaving me bare and exposed to her. Rachel hadn't moved at all, she was still, except for her eyes. Her eyes were roaming over my body, her gaze is so loving and it makes me want to come. Is it possible to come just from a stare? When her chestnut orbs settle on my eyes, she whispers, "You're breathtaking, Quinn."

"I love you." I blushed as I said the words, reining in on the fact that Rachel thinks I'm breathtaking.

In all honesty she's the breathtaking one here.

"I love you too." Rachel pulled me into a kiss and I responded quickly, letting my tongue find hers and began a familiar dance.

I felt fingers on my hips moving lower. Putting my fingers on Rachel's, I effectively stopped her from moving further.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! We can stop here if y-" I pecked her once to silence her.

"I don't want to stop, baby. I was going to say we should do this together."

"Alright!" Rachel removed herself from on top of me and I instantly missed the feeling of her. She laid on her side and I followed so we were facing each other.

Rachel pulled me into a kiss and my left hand, which wasn't under me, tangled into her brown slightly curled hair. I could feel her own hands in my blonde tresses, massaging my scalp. I moaned at her scratching lightly at my scalp.

I brought my fingers away from her hair and trailed them down her arm, her side and stopped when I reached her hips. I could feel Rachel do the same and I couldn't stop the buck or whimper that left me when she softly raked her nails from my belly button down.

Her fingers were resting just above my managed hair. I moved my hands to do the same.

I moved slightly and my fingers brushed past her own manage hair, they slid in between to slick folds and I groaned while Rachel moaned. She followed suit and her finger nudged my clit, causing me to whimper loudly.

"Oh my.." Rachel said as she moved her fingers, feeling my wetness coat her fingers.

I moved down to her entrance, not going in but collecting her wetness. Swiping two fingers up, I stopped at her clit. My fingers moved in circles, waiting until her hips became adjusted to the rhythm before switching and going up and down.

I was enjoying teasing Rachel a little until she decided to do the same to me. Her fingers were moving clockwise, then left and right. She must've caught on that I liked the left and right motion more because right when I started to enjoy the beat of her fingers, she would switch and start making clockwise motions.

"No, no teasing. Please."

"At the same time?" Rachel panted in a husky voice.

I nod, "Same time." She moves her fingers from my clit and I do the same.

Our fingers are poised at eachother's entrances and with a silent confirmation, we push in. My fingers are swarmed into a warm heat, that's tight but oh, so good.

"Oh.. So tight." Rachel moans.

Her fingers inside me feel amazing, I can feel myself stretching to fit her two fingers.

Once we're both adjusted to the feel, we start thrusting. Slow, deep thrusts are placed and I'm planting kisses all over Rachel's neck, her moans and my groans filling the hotel room.

My thrusts change to short and quick. Feeling the change in tempo, Rachel quickly does the same. I can feel that she's close by the tightening around my fingers.

After a few of the quick thrusts, I feel myself tightening around Rachel. "Oh.. Close."

"Me too." Rachel responds. Her thumb is moved onto my clit.

The next thing I know, my release has flooded over me and I'm coming. "Rachel..."

Through my erratic thrusts, I manage to place my thumb over Rachel's clit and curl my fingers right as I press down, sending her into her own euphoria.

"Quinn!"

My fingers are still thrusting into her, but I've slowed the thrusts, trying to prolong her orgasm.

I've managed to steady my breathing before Rachel and I withdraw my hand from inside her.

Lifting my fingers to my mouth, I lick Rachel's wetness and moan.

She tastes amazing.

I suck the rest of the juices and when I'm done savoring the taste, I cradle her face, my thumb stroking her cheek.

"I love you." Are the first words that leave her mouth.

"I love you too and that was.. wow."

"Yeah. It was wow." She leans up to kiss me. When my tongue brushes against her slightly bruised lips, she pulls back. "I wanna try something.."

"W-well what is it?" I'm not trying to sound like a horn dog, but I really hoped what she wanted to do involved sex.

"I-I uh... It's hard to explain, but just sit up." I did as she said and waited for more instructions. "Okay, then just spread your legs." I spread them and my excitement was probably written all over my face.

It was more love making time with Rachel, could you blame me?

"Now, just stay there and I'll do the other parts." I nod and watch as she sits in front of me, spreading her own legs.

My gaze narrows in on her soaking pussy, I felt a wave of arousal wash over me when I realised that I caused that.

My eyes left the beautiful sight when I felt Rachel grabbing onto my right thigh. I looked up and watched as she lifted my thigh and placed it over her left one.

I knew what we were going to do and in my mind I was screaming fuck yes.

I helped her when she was lifting her right thigh over my left. "You know what I want to do?"

"God yes. I've thought about doing this with you so many times." Rachel moaned at the confession and her hips bucked, almost connecting us.

"That's fucking hot. Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah."

Rachel grabbed onto my hips as pulled me into her. At the connection of our equally soaked centers, we both released deep groans. My fantasies about this had never felt like it does right now. Her swollen and wet lips were against mine and our clits touched _every_ _single_ time.

In my fantasies it was usually us in my bed, thrusting frantically so as to not get caught by my dad who was downstairs. I liked a little danger, sue me. Her breasts would be bouncing and thighs clenching. They were, but this feels better than I could ever imagine. I didn't imagine that her hair would be matted to her forehead or that her short nails would be scratching at my thighs and hips.

"Rach!" I gasp at the feeling of her clit moving in circles against mine.

Our hips were udalating against each other and our wetness was mixing together and becoming one.

I meant forward and took her lips in mine, our kiss wasn't so much of a kiss, as it was more of a clashing with teeth and tongue. Rachel's moans were so frequent that it was almost impossible to kiss. So, I moved my head down and did my best at sucking on her neck. I ran my tongue over bruises I had made earlier tonight and groan at the feeling of Rachel gushing more of her juices onto my pussy.

Moving my right hand from Rachel's thigh, I placed it on her breast. My hand cupped her breast and I felt the nipple harden under my touch. I tweaked the nipple as my hand massaged the breast.

"Oh.. god." I groan. My other hand moves to Rachel's breast. I gave a rough squeeze and drag my right hand down, trailing two fingers as I go.

I stop at the top of her two folds, she watches through hooded eyes as I move my fingers through our wetness.

Holy shit. It's so wet. I keep moving my fingers up and down her slit, which means I'm also running my fingers down my slit as well.

Rachel grabs onto my wrist and brings my two fingers, that are completely drenched, to her mouth. She runs her pink tongue over my first digit and moans at the taste. She does the same to the other finger and sucks both of them into her mouth. Her cheeks are hollowed out as she sucks and flicks her tongue in between my index and middle finger.

"You're so sexy." I pant when she releases my fingers.

"Fuck!" Rachel squealed on a particularly hard thrust.

I let go of her breast and grabbed onto her hips, bringing them to me faster and faster.

"Shit.. Soo good."

My choppy blonde hair is tangled in the back and my bangs have sweat on them. Looking down my body, I moan the sheen of sweat that covers both of us.

I whimper when I see wetness from Rachel's folds. I inspect further and watch how every time Rachel thrusts, her folds are shown and they're glistening. Every time I thrust into her, I could feel and see my lips rubbing against hers. I could also see our wetness mixing together.

Rachel's hair is matted on her face, and her cheeks are flushed. Her mouth is open and perfectly straight teeth are on display as she switches from releasing cries of pleasure and biting her bottom lip. My eyes travel down and her chest is flushed. Her breasts are bouncing and her toned stomach is trembling. Jutting hip bones are hitting my own jutting pair.

"Oh my God. God. God. Quiiiiiiin." Rachel cries out and at the second 'God' I look up to see her coming.

The even more flushed cheeks and open mouth, that's chanting my name, with eyes squeezed tightly shut is what breaks me.

"Rachel!"

I fall back against the pillows and throw my arm over my head. I feel Rachel move next to me. Once I have regained myself, I lay for a few seconds thinking about what we just did.

We scissored, which means our pussys rubbed against each other. Our wetness mixed together and God, Rachel tasted fantastic. I wonder how she would taste with our wetness combined. She got a little taste, but it was my turn now.

A smirk over took my face at the idea of tasting Rachel and myself. I looked over to her and she still had her arm thrown over her face and her chest heaving.

That glorious chest.

Making sure Rachel's eyes were still covered, I travel down to the foot of the bed, making sure not to make too much noise. Her legs were already open and I could see her absolutely drenched pussy. I hovered over the lower half of her body, not touching her. My face was above her mound, my breath was coming in heavy at the addicting smell.

I grabbed onto her thighs and she jerked her head up, surprised at me moving.

"Spread your legs, baby." I husked out.

She did as I said and I leaned down until I was settled in between her toned legs. My face was even closer to her center and I moaned at the sight.

I took a look at her face and she was watching eagerly.

I let my nose run softly through the mound of hair and chuckled slightly at her groan of approval.

Bending my head down and with my eyes still connected with Rachel's, I took a slow lick through her slit.

Holy fuck. This tastes like fucking heaven.

Once I had a taste, I couldn't get enough and dove back in.

I let my eyes take in some of her pussy. My tongue was running up and down her slit, letting my tongue slip into her entrance to collect more of her delicious juices, I was purposely avoiding her hard clit.

"Shiiiiiiit." Rachel whimpered out.

That caused me to lift my eyes back to her and she was rubbing her own boobs and twisting the hell out of her nipples. Her right hand abandoned the nipple, but not before giving it a rough squeeze. Rachel's right hand traveled down her body and I watched as her stomach twitched when she passed it. Her hand entangled in my hair, pushing my closer and harder against her pussy.

I sure as well was not complaining about that.

I ran my left hand down to my own center and slid two fingers through the juices.

Lifting the two fingers up I brought them to Rachel's face. She had her eyes closed and was pinching one nippled.

"Baby, suck them." My words were audible, but barely as I had my tongue flicking in and out of Rachel's extremely tight hole.

Rachel opened her eyes and took them into her mouth and sucked the juices off my fingers. She groaned at the taste. Just like I had.

Fuck, her sucking my fingers makes me want to get a toy and have her suck my fake dick.

When she was done sucking, I took my fingers away from her face and led them back down my own body. My fingers were rubbing rapid circles on my clit and I felt the coiling in my stomach get stronger. My right hand was holding on to the bed sheets. Rachel wrapped her legs around my back and I whimpered at the pleasured pain I received when she dug her heels into my back. My hand moved from grasping the sheets in a death grip to palming the top of Rachel's thigh and bottom of her ass.

I was avoiding her clit until now, I moved my tongue away from her entrance, she whined out in frustration. She _cried_ out though when I licked her clit with a lot of force.

I was licking in circles when I got an idea, I remembered something Brittany told me Santana does to her at a sleep over a few years ago. I was deeply confused about it and didn't think I would ever do it, but that was Freshman year.

I smirked at the idea and sped up my fingers on my own clit. After a quick circle, I rolled my tongue as if I was saying an 'r' in Spanish.

"Oh my fucking, fucking god!"

"You like that?" I questioned as I went back to circles, I wasn't gonna do it again until she told me.

"Damn, yes!"

At her words, I rolled my tongue again, trying to get her to cum soon.

"Fuck. I'm really close!"

Good. I am too.

And I was, my hips had lost rhythm long ago and I was desperately trying to wait for Rachel. I don't know why I was already so close, but it was probably because i had the sexiest girlfriend ever.

Rolling my tongue again against Rachel's clit and flicking my own, Rachel and I both came.

"Rachel!"

"Quinn..."

I lapped at her juices and rode the waves of my orgasm. When Rachel was done, I crawled up her body and gave her a kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth to let her taste.

I was still basking in my orgasm when I did this and couldn't stop the jerking of my hips.

"Mmm.. Baby, no more tonight. I'm too tired."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." I rolled off of Rachel, but scooped her in my arms.

"Tonight was absolutely amazing." Rachel yawned out.

"It was. Let's sleep. We can do whatever we want tomorrow." I wanted to talk to her and continue what we did just a few minutes ago.

God, she's turning me into a nymphomaniac.

I'm okay with that.

Rachel nodded at the suggestion and turned so that she was spooning me. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned down to kiss me and I smiled into the kiss. When we needed air we separated. Her arm was over my waist, face nestled against my shoulder and her right leg was slightly on top of my right one.

This was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter ever! Once again, I apologize for no updates. There was a lot of stuff going on and having a 'crush' on your best friend isn't really good. <strong>

**Tell me what you thought in the Reviews? :) I promise you this, the more reviews I get, the more sexytimes Quinn and Rachel will have. **


	29. Chapter 29

**So, I had a bit of free time and finished this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up to kisses being planted on the back of my neck. With my eyes still closed I could see that we had switched positions in our sleep. Rachel was now behind me and we were both on our sides.<p>

"Shit" I lifted my eyebrow but still kept my eyes closed. Was Rachel touching herself? I would definitely be okay with that.

My ears were listening for any other clues that she was infact touching herself and when I felt the bed rock a little I knew the answer.

Rachel was totally touching herself.

The kisses on my neck stopped but I felt her heavy breathing on me instead. I turned my body and thought I would come from the sight.

Rachel was on her side, facing me. Her legs were spread open and I could see her fingers being squeezed by her convulsing pussy. Eyes closed and mouth open.

"Fuck Quinn."

Hell yes.

"You are a dirty girl, aren't you Rachel?" Her eyes snapped open and met mine. That just seemed to spur her on though. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes.. I'm a dirty girl." Her fingers started moving faster.

"You thought you could fuck yourself while I was sleeping, and I wouldn't notice?"

"Fuck, yeah I did."

"Well, I wish you would've waited. When I had woken up, I was going to fuck you so hard that you would feel me for weeks. I love your pussy, Rachel. I love the way it squeezes my fingers. I love every little ridge and I love how when I stroke your g-spot, a little bit of cum gushes out. Fuck, it's sexy. But you know what I love more? You."

My words set her off and with a forceful thrust I watched as Rachel came undone.

"I love you!" Her back arched and I saw a little bead of sweat slide down the side of her tanned forehead and into her chocolate locks.

"I love you too." I whispered when she calmed down.

"It's your turn Quinn." She tried to straddle me but I stopped her.

"Wait, I want to talk first."

She moved to her side of the bed and crossed her arms, effectively and probably unknowingly, pushing her breasts up.

Boobs.

Focus.

"Okay. Talk."

"Alright well for starters, last night was absolutely amazing." Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "And I definitely want to continue doing that. But first, I wanted to set some limits. Like, what we're okay with doing, and what we aren't okay with."

"I agree. On both things. Well, I'm okay with pretty much anything. Except anal. That's a little weird for me, right now. I for one, have always wanted to dominate someone." Rachel pulled the sheets up and around her, she must be getting cold.

My eyes widen at this. Shit. The image of her dominating me is turning me on, so much.

"I'd be okay with you dominating me. I don't really want to be sticking anything up yours or my ass for now.."

"Good. So, are we done? All this sex talk is getting me horny."

"Hell yes." I threw the sheets off of her and jumped on her. "I really want you to eat me."

I'm too bust sliding up her body to hear her murmur a 'fuck yeah.'

* * *

><p>We got to school the next day and on the way to lunch, we were greeted by Brittany and Santana following us on my left side.<p>

"Hey guys!" Brittany's chirpy voice piped in.

"Hey Britt." Rachel and myself said at the same time.

"You two have a good night?" Santana says with a smirk.

I look to Rachel before answering, "Uh yeah. It was good. Yours?"

"Let's not talk about mine. I just wanted to see how yours went, because the hickeys you two a sporting makes it pretty obvious to what happened."

"Shit!" My hand flies to my neck. I completely forgot about those. But hey, you would have too if you had an insanely hot Rachel Berry kissing the back of your neck while you applied make up.

The couple chuckles before walking off. Brittany looks at us over the shoulder and calls out, "Glee meeting in five minutes! Don't be late."

Rachel and I went the opposite way, to the bathrooms. I don't want anyone leering at us or our hickeys.

We got to the choir room and everyone but Finn was there. Maybe he wouldn't be there. I did notice that Sam and Puck were sitting _very _close to each other.

Finn smirked as he walked in and I immediately wanted to slap the look off his face. Something was up and this was going to end badly.

I smiled at Rachel laying her head on my shoulder.

Mr. Schue's voice sounded as he made his way to the front of the room, "Hey guys! So, today is a special day. Why? Well, our tall member Finn has a number he wants to perform. He says it's a late Valentine's Day song. Finn, come up!"

The heavy footsteps pounded down the bleachers and he stumbled on the last step.

Fucking oaf.

"Hey, so.. I have a song that I want to sing to a special someone. I think she's really gonna like it." He took a deep breath and smirked at me. "Band, hit it!"

The music sounded... he cannot be fucking serious.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
><em>I can take you places you ain't never been before<em>  
><em>Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know<em>  
><em>I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow<em>  
><em>Swag swag swag, on you<em>  
><em>Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue<em>  
><em>I dunno about me but I know about you<em>  
><em>So say hello to falsetto in three two<em>

He tried to do some dance moves, but failed. So, he stuck to keeping his arms moving a bit.

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
><em>Hey girl, let me talk to you<em>

Okay, ow. Finn, please don't ever try to reach a high note. Seriously.

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<em>  
><em>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<em>

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
><em>I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe<em>  
><em>I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know<em>  
><em>I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow<em>  
><em>Burr<em>  
><em>Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend<em>  
><em>You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends<em>  
><em>Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and<em>  
><em>Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind<em>  
><em>Swaggie<em>

I looked to Rachel and mouthed out, "swaggie?" She shrugged her shoulders.

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
><em>Hey girl, let me talk to you<em>

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em>Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone<em>  
><em>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<em>  
><em><br>__So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
><em>Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend<em>  
><em>If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl<em>  
><em>I just want to love you, and treat you right<em>

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
><em>Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone<em>  
><em>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<em>  
><em>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go<em>

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
><em>Ya girl<em>  
><em>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>  
><em>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<em>

_If I was your boyfriend_

There was little applause and the whole room was silent, except for Mr. Schue's clapping and Finn's heavy panting... Okay, really? He sang an easy song, he didn't run a fucking 2K.

He smirked at me when he caught his breath.

Fuck.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a box as he tried to saunter over to me.

"So, Quinn. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a plastic ring that you could buy from those quarter machines.

My jaw drop and I heard multiple gasps, I also heard Rachel growl in protectiveness.

Hot, but focus.

"What?" I screamed out.

"Yeah, I mean.. I love you and I want to be with you for forever." He tried to wink but it seemed he got confused on how to do that while keeping the other eye open.

"Finn, no! We aren't even dating. I don't even like you!"

His face went red, "Fuck you!"

"Sorry, you're definitely not my type." I looked over to Rachel and winked at her.

"Seriously! You're gonna stay with the dyke?"

I didn't know what happened after that. Something snapped in me. I launched out of my chair and tackled him to the ground.

"Fuck you, Finn Hudson! You go around calling people that for fun? Did you call Rachel's dads faggots? Do you call your _step-brother _a fag? Do you refer to me as a dyke too?" I yelled all this while I was slapping and punching the fuck out of him.

I felt arms around me and I jabbed my elbow behind me and heard a deep grunt, "Fuck, Q!" I'll apologize to Puck later.

I went back to slapping Finn while he moaned in pain, I could see that his nose was gushing blood. Another pair of arms went around me shoulders and I stopped.

"Rach?" I managed through gasps of air.

"Calm down, Quinn. It's okay." I nodded and wrapped myself into her.

"Mr. Schue? Aren't you gonna do something about what she just did to me?" Finn groaned as he stumbled up and trudged to our Glee teacher.

"Actually, no. Finn, you need to leave this room and never come back. You're banned from Glee Club."

"Fuck this place! I don't need it!" He stormed out and when he slammed the door shut, the whole room interrupted in applause.

"Go Q!" I heard a few shouts over the blood pumping in my ears.

"Mr. Schue, I know Regionals is in a week, but is it okay if I take Quinn home?" Rachel's soothing voice came in and I looked at my trembling hands, they were covered in blood.

"Yes. She can go."

Rachel walked me out of the choir room and to her car. Thankfully, she took me to school so I didn't have to worry about my car.

The ride to my house was silent except for the radio, which was on a really low volume.

When we reached my house, I went to my room with her following me.

I burrowed under the covers and closed my eyes, trying to block out the events of today.

"Sweetie, look at me."

I shook my head and buried myself more into my bed.

"Quinn, please look at me." I felt her fingers pulling the covers down my head and the hand on my cheek, rubbing the skin.

"I'm so sorry." I croaked out, trying to keep the tears away.

"For what? You didn't do anything except stick up for Kurt, my dads, me and most importantly, yourself."

"I ruined today. Yesterday and Monday night were amazing."

I finally opened my eyes to see Rachel's beautiful face close to mine. Her eyes showed concern and pride.

"Baby, you ruined nothing. Finn was the one who made the stupid move."

"I'm still sorry. Your going to miss a few classes."

"It's okay. I'd rather be with you. Now, will you come to the kitchen with me? We need to clean those hands."

Rachel grabs them softly and I hiss at the sting. Sure enough, my hands have a few cuts and bruises, but most of the blood is Finn's.

I nod and walk to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter, I wait for her to get the first aid kit. Rachel takes out the rubbing alcohol and gauze. I cringe at the rubbing alcohol.

She cleans me off and we head up to my room where we immediately go to sleep.

The rest of the week went by without many distractions. Finn dropped out of school. Apparently, he was close to flunking out and me rejecting him made his grades slip even further.

It was Friday and we had Glee rehearsals for Regionals tomorrow. We had a break and instead of going to Rachel, I went to Sam.

"So, how are you?" I sneak up on him.

"Jesus!" He jumps at my surprise attack. "I'm pretty good. I'm over Blaine." His head turns to Puck, whose staring at Sam while dancing with Rory.

"Awesome! But, what's going on with you and Puck?"

"I asked him out and he said yes. We've been on a few dates since January."

"Yay!" I hugged and squeezed him tight. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. And thank you for helping me."

"I just wanted you to be happy."

Mr. Schue clapped his hands, signaling that it was time for us to start rehearsing again.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. Regionals time. Rachel and I had just finished getting ready in the changing rooms. Thankfully, Regionals was held at McKinley, so we had home court advantage.<p>

The Warblers had just sung and the Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow were singing. They were making everyone pretty uncomfortable. My dad had even sent me a text saying home them singing the bible was a little creepy.

Finally, it was our turn and we took our positions on the stage.

_[Sam]_

_I never thought I would, did it_  
><em>Never thought I could<em>  
><em>I did it like that, did it like this<em>  
><em>Did it like everybody knows<em>  
><em>That we got something real, shorty<em>  
><em>I know what I feel<em>  
><em>Shout it like that<em>  
><em>Shout it like this<em>  
><em>Listen up, everybody knows<em>  
><em>But you, so here it goes<em>

_[Quinn and Rachel]_  
><em>Cause I never really noticed<em>  
><em>Took a while for me to see<em>  
><em>Playing back the moments<em>  
><em>Now I'm starting to believe<em>  
><em>That you could be at the show and know everyone<em>  
><em>But it's you who makes me sing<em>  
><em>And I know where we are and I know who I am<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh<em>

_[Puck]_  
><em>Every time you smile for me<em>  
><em>Takes me a while to bring myself back<em>  
><em>Cause your all that<em>  
><em>And I just had to let you know<em>  
><em>That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you<em>  
><em>I can be too loud cause I don't care<em>  
><em>I let 'em all stare<em>  
><em>I just want everyone to know<em>  
><em>The truth, it's only you<em>

_[Santana and Brittany]_  
><em>I never really noticed<em>  
><em>Took a while for me see (a while for me to see)<em>  
><em>Playing back the moments<em>  
><em>Now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)<em>  
><em>That you could be at the show and know everyone<em>  
><em>But it's you who makes me sing<em>  
><em>And I know where we are and I know who I am<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm your biggest fan<em>

_[Artie]_  
><em>You showed up and you looked so classy<em>  
><em>Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting<em>  
><em>You were real from the start of it all<em>  
><em>Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all<em>  
><em>Stars shine but your light is the brightest<em>  
><em>Love flies but your love is the highest<em>  
><em>You're so sweet that it drives me crazy<em>  
><em>A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby<em>

_[Mercedes and Kurt]_  
><em>I never really noticed<em>  
><em>Took a while for me to see<em>  
><em>Playing back the moments<em>  
><em>Now I'm starting to believe<em>  
><em>That you could be at the show and know everyone<em>  
><em>But it's you who makes me sing<em>  
><em>And I know where we are and I know who I am<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh<em>

_[All]_  
><em>That you could be at the show and know everyone<em>  
><em>But it's you who makes me sing<em>  
><em>And I know where we are and I know who I am<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm your biggest fan<em>

We waited for the applause to end and the guys to leave before all the girls took the formation of a pyramid. Brittany was in the front with Mercedes and Santana behind her. Rachel was in the middle behind them and I was to Rachel's right while Tina was to her left.

[Brittany]

Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)

Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)

Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)

Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)  
>GIRLS!<p>

[Brittany, Santana and Mercedes]

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run this motha? Girls!

Who run this motha? Girls!

Who run this motha? Girls!

Who run this motha? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

[Brittany and Mercedes]

Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
>But no they don't<br>Make your cheques come at they neck,  
>Disrespect us no they won't<p>

[Brittany]  
>Boy don't even try to touch this<br>Boy this beat is crazy  
>This is how they made me<br>Houston, Texas baby  
>This goes out to all my girls<br>That's in the club rocking the latest  
>Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later<p>

[Brittany]  
>I think I need a barber<br>None of these people can fade me  
>Im so good with this,<br>I remind you im so hood with this

[Brittany and Santana]  
>Boy im just playing, come here baby<br>Hope you still like me, f you pay me  
>My persuasion can build a nation<br>Endless power, our love we can devour

[Santana]

You'll do anything for me

[All]

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!  
>Who run this motha? Girls!<p>

Who run this motha? Girls!

Who run this motha? Girls!  
>Who run this motha? Girls!<p>

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!  
>Who run the world? Girls!<br>Who run the world? Girls!

[Santana]  
>It's hot up in here<br>DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
>I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world<br>Have me raise a glass for the college grads

[Mercedes]  
>Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is<br>You can't hold me  
>I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque<br>This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
>Get on your grind<br>To the other men that respect what I do  
>Please accept my shine<p>

[Brittany]  
>Boy you know you love it<br>How we're smart enough to make these millions  
>Strong enough to bare the children<br>Then get back to business  
>See, you better not play me<br>Don't come here baby  
>Hope you still like me<br>F you pay me!

[Santana]  
>My persuasion can build a nation<br>Endless power  
>Our love we can devour<br>You'll do anything for me

[All]

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run this motha? Girls!

Who run this motha? Girls!  
>Who run this motha? Girls!<p>

Who run this motha? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!

Who run the world? Girls!  
>Who run the world? Girls!<br>Who run the world? Girls!

[Brittany]  
>Who are we?<br>What we run?  
>The world!<p>

(Who run this motha?)

Who are we?  
>What we run?<br>The world!

(Who run this motha?)

Who are we?  
>What do we run?<br>We run the world!

(Who run this motha?)

Who are we?  
>What we run?<br>We run the world!

[Brittany, Santana and Mercedes]  
>Who run the world?<p>

[All]

Girls!

After the applause ended, Rachel took her place center stage and sang I Would Do Anything For you.

During the song everyone had partners, we decided to take a risk and have everyone dance with same sex partners.

The pairings were; Rachel and myself, Puck and Sam, Santana and Brittany, Blaine and Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, Rory and Mike. Artie joined Mike and Rory's group because Sugar was sick and couldn't attend.

The applause was not so shockingly loud. (it's Rachel, none of her performances are less than amazing) What did surprise me was that at the end of the song, Rachel gave me a peck on the lips. I didn't think she would kiss me for fear of losing Regionals.

We went to the green room and were all cheering with excitement.

"We are gonna win this thing!" Rachel shouted.

"We so are! Everyone did amazing!" Mr. Schue screamed out.

It was time to announce winners and we all took our place on the stage. Rachel and I were in the front beside Artie. Rachel clasped her hands around mine while the mayor announced that Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow came in 3rd.

"And now, in first place. McKinley High's New Directions!" As soon as I had heard Mckinley, I grabbed Rachel and pulled her into my arms.

"We did it!"

The applause was wild and so was the club but all I could hear was Rachel, "I love you."

"I love you too." I grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss, not caring who saw.

We ended the kiss and walked with the club to the front of the school.

"Guys! I'm so proud of all of you. Because of this win, there will only be one Glee Meeting before Spring Break. Next Friday before school. Have a good weekend!"

Rachel, Sam, Puck and I were all talking to each other when he said that.

"Hey! You guys want to hang out next Saturday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure. Rach, our flight leaves Sunday, right?"

"At about 7:00 am on Sunday."

"Alright! We'll see you guys at 6:30 on Saturday?"

"Yep! Where are you two going?" Sam asks as he leans into Puck.

"Fl-" I'm cut off.

"Florida for two weeks." Rachel replies excitedly.

"Woah! Awesome! Tell me how the trip goes, Baby Mama!"

They walk off and I see Sam go into Puck's truck. I definitely did not miss the kiss the two boys shared before they left the parking lot.

"I'm so excited for Florida!"

"Me too! Your place or mine?"

"Yours. Daddy told me your dad was going over to my house. I want to be alone with you tonight and celebrate."

I'll celebrate with you any day.

"Thanks, Charmer. But c'mon!"

I totally said that out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I apologize for the girls song. My computer kept changing the spaces and I changed a few lyrics so it was more... competition appropriate? <strong>I honestly don't know when the next one will be up. But, it will be the Florida chapter! Review please? :3 Love you all and thanks for the support!<strong>**


End file.
